Empyrean
by grankhan
Summary: Lo único que protege ahora es su vida pacífica llena de jugar videojuegos hasta altas horas de la noche, comprar mangas y ver anime. La vida es perfecta para Naruto. Por supuesto hay personas y circustansias que no concuerdan con el.
1. Chapter 1

Que lo disfruten...

Prólogo.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la habitación que contenía una cama matrimonial, un ropero donde guardaba su ropa y un pequeńa mesa de noche donde estaba su celular, al mismo tiempo también iluminaron sus ojos que inmediatamente se abrieron. Mostrando un par de ojos color azul que estaban rojos seguramente debido a la falta de dormir. 'Ahh odio las mañanas,,, excepto cuando son fines de semana' se había quedado hasta tarde jugando videojuegos en línea como todos los días.

Bostezando recorrió las sabanas de su cama y se levanto de ella, dirigiéndose o más bien arrastrándose hasta la bañera donde bostezo nuevamente metiéndose a la ducha completamente desnudo ya se había quitado su pijama en algún punto cuando se dirigió hasta aquí.

Sin pensarlo giro la llave que habría el agua fría de la bañera, pero sorprendente el agua no estaba fría sino un perfectamente tibia tal vez más caliente que fría. Desde que el vivía en este apartamento había modificado la temperatura del agua con un sello para que se ajustará a su preferencia, la cuenta del gas era bastante económica ya que solo usaba gas para cocinar.

Luego de diez minutos bajo el agua, el sentía un poco más rebilitalizado y menos molesto. Con una toalla cubriendo por debajo de sus caderas comenzó a caminar hasta el espejo del cuarto de bańo.

Tal vez muchas personas sentirían lastima e incluso asco por lo que se reflejaba en el espejo, a el hace mucho que dejó de importarle realmente aunque aveces extrañaba su cabellera que había sido perfectamente cortada a la mitad con el rojo oscuro de su madre y el color de oro de su padre, ahora ya no estaban y en su lugar solo piel dañada quedaba. A el aveces le gustaba bromear para su mismo que se parecía mucho a uno de sus anti héroes favoritos de un cómic, el mercenario bocazas DeadPool. Y eso era por que ambos se parecían bastante, aunque productos de diferentes accidentes o en su caso ejecución, mientras que Wane había sido inyectado con algo, el había sido bañado en llamas sin realmente quererlo y como resultado su cuerpo entero tenía una piel extremadamente dańada por esas llamas sagradas.

No que realmente le importara mucho.

Después de escupir el agua que se había mezclado con pasta de dientes, el se volvió a ver al espejo, pasando dos de sus dedos por la cicatriz o más bien los puntos de coceduras que salían de sus dos mejillas. A diferencia del problema de su piel estos puntos se iban a quedar con el de por vida ya que estos eran especiales y su cuerpo estaba lleno de ellos, mientras que su piel la podía reparar tarde o temprano entrando en su modo de los seis caminos, claro esto no lo había hecho por que hacer eso seria como gritarle a todo el mundo que el estaba aquí.

El prefería ahorrarse todo ese esfuerzo y mejor dedicarse a su pacífica vida.

Salió del baño y rápidamente se dirigió a una montańa de ropa que había en su habitación sacando de allí un par de pantalones de mezclilla que se puso después de sus bóxers con imágenes de platos de ramen que había comprado, luego se puso una playera tank top solo para después ponerse una playera color blanco que ni siquiera se fajó, luego busco bajo la cama los tenis que siempre se pone, unos tenis bastante simples y comunes de una popular marca llamada Comvers color naranja, a el le gustaban mucho estos tenis por el color naranja que era el mejor claro. Saco un saco color café que tenía parches color negro en sus codos del ropero, luego precedió a ponerse la máscara color crema que protegía su piel a si como los guantes de cuero café que también usaba y por último los lentes de sol de pasta dura que cubrían sus ojos. Se miro una última vez en el espejo arreglando alguna cosa aquí o allí y luego salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

Encendió la estufa puso una cacerola en el fuego, después se dirigió hasta el refrigerador sacando una caja de huevos, tocino y una cebolla.

Comenzó a cortar el tocino y la cebolla rápida y perfectamente, para después poner aceite en la cacerola esperar a que se calentara y luego poner el tocino y la cebolla dentro. Luego comenzó a romper huevos dentro mezclándolos con sal, moviendo de un lugar a otro hasta que toda estaba hecho, sacando un pan de la alacena y comenzando a preparar sándwiches de huevo, tres para desayunar y tres para comer en el almuerzo.

Se sirvió un bazo de jugo de naranja y procedió a sentarse en su mesa para comenzar a desayunar.

Quería con todas sus ganas quedarse en su departamento y jugar videojuegos en vez de ir a esa escuela y enseñar, no quería ir a trabajar pero lo tenía que hacer, sin dinero no había videojuegos, no internet, no anime o mangas así que tenía que ir a trabajar.

Aún así no todo era malo, después de salir iría a comer Ramen, luego pasaría por la tienda y compraría otras cosas para el desayuno y el almuerzo de mańana, solo para después regresar a su departamento, aplastarse en su sofá y jugar hasta altas horas de la noche.

Era una buena vida.

Tranquila y pacífica.

Su única preocupación era la de conseguir materiales para forjar la nueva arma de su enano nivel máximo en el mundo de Warcraft, su clan iba hacer una enorme RAID sobre uno de los jefes más difíciles y el tenía que estar preparado.

Era una buena vida, tranquila y pacífica que seguramente no habría tenido si los eventos que sucedieron en el inframundo no hubieran tenido lugar, seguramente estaría haciendo algo tonto como intentando reunir una nobleza y no los materiales para el arma de su enano nivel máximo del mundo de Warcraft.

Naruto tenía prioridades después de todo.

Después de todo el era Minato Namikaze un simple profesor que enseñaba inglés de la academia de Kuoh y lo había estado haciendo desde hace un tiempo...

Nope, el no era Naruto, bueno si lo era, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Era complicado de entender.

Ni siquiera la presencia de las personas que causaron su "muerte" en el inframundo podían arruinar su estilo de vida tranquilo y pacifico.

XXXX

Rias Gremory es una mujer perfecta.

Cualquier alumno de la academia de Kuoh te lo diría sin ninguna duda en sus rostros.

Tiene un cuerpo perfecto, esculpido por los mismos dioses, una piel hermosa, pechos grandes, caderas grandes, un estómago plano, y facciones que solo algún tipo de demonio hermoso tendría para atrapar humanos.

Además la actitud de Rias Gremory solo es comparable a su belleza, cualquier alumno de la academia de Kuoh te lo diría sin ninguna duda. Rias no solamente es amable y charla con todos en la escuela incluso con los perdedores de la academia, Rias Gremory te ayudará en lo que pueda. Ella es bastante admirada en la academia y muchos tratan de seguir su ejemplo.

Ella es el sueńo húmedo de hombres y mujeres por igual.

Ahora mismo Rias caminaba por los pasillos de la academia con la intención de dirigirse a su salón de clase, su brillante pelo color carmesí volando majestuosamente de aquí para allá como si alguna fuerza invisible lo levantara, su rostro sereno y con una leve sonrisa que hacia a la gente confiar en ella, además de regalar preciosas sonrisas a cualquiera que sus ojos color azul/gris se pusieran.

Muchos de los alumnos se apartaban rápidamente para dejarlas pasar, además de que sus rostros se volvían rosas por unos momentos.

Akeno Himejima es una mujer perfecta tal vez más dependiendo del punto de vista de algunos ella era más perfecta que Rias gremory su mejor amiga.

De alguna manera Akeno tenía un busto incluso más largo que el de Rias, tenía una cintura incluso más delgada que la de ella y sus caderas más anchas, su piel era pálida como la nieve y sus ojos violeta brillaban con amabilidad y perfección para cualquier mortal que los viera, su largo cabello lustroso y negro amarrado en una cola de caballo la hacia lucir hermosa.

Si Rias Gremory era el dulce exótico que todos quieren entonces Akeno Himejima era la princesa perfecta que todos deseaban ser.

"¡Ahh es Rias-sama y Akeno-sama!"

"Lucen hermosas como siempre..."

"¡Las dos grandes Ojou-sama de la academia kyaaa!"

Rias y Akeno pasaban por los pasillos escuchando halagos de sus compañeros.

"Fufufu" Rias escucho la típica risa falsa de su mejor amiga. "Hoy tenemos clases de inglés con Namikaze-sensei es mejor no llegar tarde~" al escuchar el nombre del profesor el corazón de Rias no pudo sentir evitar una punzada de dolor y culpabilidad pero rápidamente se esfumó, ya habían pasado tres ańos desde que conoció a el profesor que había de alguna manera sobrevivido a un terrible incendio.

Rias no podía evitar compararlo con su amigo de hace tiempo...

Rias sacudió su cabeza de un lado para otro tratando con todo su su corazón de evitar pensar en el.

Aún no era el momento después de todo.

Ella no podía arruinar su ritual después de todo.

Rias sabia que el profesor de inglés y su mejor amiga se llevaban mejor que bien, ella iría ten lejos como para decir que la única razón que los dos no habían salido era por que las relaciones entre alumnos y profesores estaban estrictamente prohibidas.

Sin duda cuando Akeno se graduara de la academia ella seguramente mantendría contacto con el profesor de inglés.

Bueno a Rias realmente no tenía nada que decir o hacer, si Akeno quería perder unos ańos de su vida viviendo una aventura con un humano común ella no era nadie para negarle nada. Akeno era en primer lugar su mejor amiga alguien a quien le confiaría su vida y la daría sin pensar.

La dos entraron en el salón de clases, lo primero que Rias notó fue que Sona otra vez había faltado a clase.

Rias suspiro.

Seguramente Sona estaba en el edifico del club de lo paranormal...

La próxima vez la arrastraría de las orejas si era necesario.

Los segundo que noto fue al enorme profesor de inglés detrás de su escritorio rebosando algunos papeles, su corazón punzo dolorosamente y trago saliva al ver como escondía su piel dańada por el fuego...

Su mente no podía evitar preguntarse si su amigo también estaría así si hubiera sobrevivido a su ejecución.

XXXX

Hola como pueden voy a re iniciar la luna empyrean.

Espero que les guste.

Nos vemos en el cap 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Que lo disfruten...

La clase de inglés había terminado y justo como en los dos ańos anteriores muchos de los alumnos se quedaban atrás para hablar con su profesor favorito. Muchos de los alumnos en la academia de Kuoh consideraban a el profesor Minato Namikaze como el mejor o su favorito, el enseñaba en los tres ańos de la academia enseñando en el salón de leyendas en la escuela, como a la mascota de la escuela Koneko Toujou, a los tres pervertidos de la academia o a las grandes Oneesamas de la academia. Su bondad hacia los estudiantes era una leyenda por si misma. Durante los exámenes, los estudiantes sabían que podían contar con el profesor, Minato-sensei no dejaba que ninguno de ellos reprobara su clase.

"Esto de aquí está mal corrígelo"

Era los que decía el profesor después de calificar los exámenes, dejaba que los alumnos corrigieran su examen e incluso el mismo seńalaba que es lo que estaba mal.

Por esa razón Minato era el profesor favorito de todo la academia de Kuoh.

Incluso si tenía una "apariencia" un tanto extrańa, los alumnos se sentían bastante cómodos hablando con el dada su personalidad sencilla, además de que muchos de ellos le confiaban sus problemas, muchos otros contaban con el ya que entre todo el grupo de profesores que había era el único que detenía el abuso de alumnos a otros alumnos, muchos otros alumnos lo consideraban como un amigo más gracias a que jugaba juegos en línea junto con ellos, hiendo tan lejos como para crear un clan llamado Kuoh en Warcraft donde muchos de los alumnos jugaban junto a su profesor.

En general el profesor de inglés Minato Namikaze era bastante querido.

Cuando el último alumno salió del salón de clases después de una pequeńa charla con su profesor, el alumno salió para disfrutar de su receso.

Solo dos personas quedaban dentro del salón de clases, sentados estaba detrás de su escritorio el profesor de inglés y del otro lado Akeno Himejima una de las grandes Oneesamas de Kuoh.

Mientras que Akeno tenía un famoso Bento perfectamente preparado de huevo, carnes y arroz, no solamente lucia perfecto y apetitoso, también olía muy bien, todo dentro de una linda caja con corazones rosas. Mientras que del otro lado había un topper, Akeno reconocía el topper, una cosa de tamaño medio, ella sabia que ese topper era usado para contener jabón en polvo para lavar trastes, pero al parecer su sensei lo usaba para traer su comida al escuela, dentro del topper que antes se usaba para llevar jabón había tres sándwiches, o eran, por que ahora mismo estaban casi destruidos y su sensei luchaba para volver a ponerlos en su lugar.

Akeno lo veía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mucha gente tal vez vería el almuerzo de su profesor con poco apetito y ciertamente lucia muy mal, pero Akeno sabia mejor, tal vez lucia mal, pero al final sabían muy bien las cosas que el preparaba para comer.

Al final termino de arreglar su almuerzo antes de que Akeno pudiera ofrecerle su ayuda.

"Haa" Naruto estrelló su puńo contra uno de los sándwiches y luego volteo a ver a Akeno que lo veía de regreso.

Akeno tuvo que parpadear varias veces, simplemente su cerebro no entendió la absurda situación del por qué había golpeado a su sándwich, simplemente miro sus lentes donde ella se veía reflejada de regreso incrédula.

"Derrotar a tu sándwich solo lo hace más delicioso..." Naruto dijo seriamente.

Pasaron varios segundos luego de que Naruto dijera eso sin que el o Akeno dijeran nada, simplemente seguían viéndose.

Los labios de Akeno comenzaron a tener pequeńos espasmos hacia arriba, hasta que no pudo contener más una sonrisa que se formará en su rostro, Akeno no río falsamente como normalmente lo hacia, simplemente sonrió, una sonrisa sincera. Esta era la razón por la que a ella le agradaba tanto esta persona frente a ella

Cuando Naruto vio sonreír a Akeno el no pudo evitar reír, solo para después tomar su sándwich y comenzar a comer aún con la marca de sus dedos en el.

Akeno también comenzó a comer, tomando los palillos y recogiendo la comida de su bento, normalmente Akeno comería en pequeńas porciones y calmadamente, pero ahora mismo ella estaba con el que consideraba su mejor amigo aparte de Rias, así que Akeno de verdad estaba disfrutando su almuerzo sin preocuparse de que alguien viera grietas de su yo "perfecto".

Después de todo ella conocía su verdadera identidad...

Ella sabia que Minato Namikaze no solamente era su profesor de inglés en la academia de Kuoh.

Akeno también sabia que su profesor era el mayor bromista de toda la academia de Kuoh.

Si eras un abusador tal vez podías recibir una cubeta llena de pintura de color rosa que se adhería a tu pelo por un mes completo, si eras una abusadora entonces tal vez recibir una bofetada de algún dispositivo al abrir tu casillero solo para luego que la mano que te abofeteó te apuntara con el dedo llamándote perdedora.

Si el profesor también era el bromista misterioso que le hacía bromas a personas que se lo merecían como alguna clase de justiciero, o también te hacía bromas solo por el bien de hacerte una broma...

Akeno admitía que era algo increíble las cosas que podía hacer y lo creativo que se podía poner.

Akeno podía decir que estaba contenta estando a lado de su profesor, realmente iluminaba su miserable vida.

Ella solo tenía dos problemas con la amistad de su profesor y uno de ellos involucraba a su mejor amiga Rias.

Akeno sabia que Rias al igual que Sona no lo soportaba y quería mantenerse bien lejos de el, no por que de alguna manera le cayera mal o lo odiara...

Bueno después de escuchar lo qué pasó en el inframundo antes de que ella se uniera a la nobleza de Rias como su reina y de la miradas de odio que recibía no solamente Rias si no ella también por el simple hecho de pertenecer a su nobleza Akeno no podía culparla. Si la soledad y el corazón roto de Akeno la devoraban poco a poco entonces la culpa debía estar comiéndose a Rias poco a poco también.

Realmente era una existencia miserable las de las dos.

Una larga existencia miserable les aguardaba, Akeno no podía esperar...

Al menos ahora mismo tiene su rayo de sol frente a ella.

Tal vez y solo tal vez aún haya esperanza para ella.

XXXX

Rias por fin entro en el edificio que había tomado especialmente para ella y su nobleza, una cosa que por fuera apenas se veía que se mantenía junta, pero por dentro era algo muy diferente. Alfombras cubrían el suelo estaban mágicamente hechas para no ensuciarse jamás, bonitos tapices parecidos haber salidos directamente de la época victoriana, además de cuadros hechos por muy buenos pintores cubrían las paredes.

Rias como siempre realmente no le presto mucha atención a las decoraciones que cubrían la enteridad del edificio de dos plantas.

Ella subió las escaleras para llegar a donde normalmente ella se reunía con Sona y los demás miembros de su nobleza.

Rias llego hasta la puerta, llevo su mano al pómulo de esta, al principio pensó en tocar primero, pero al final decidió mejor que no, si iba a dejarle un punto en claro a Sona entonces ella debía de mostrarse fuerte ante ella.

Finalmente abrió la puerta y lo que Rias primero noto era el olor a incienso que cubría completamente la sala.

Lo segundo era la hermosa joven de pelo corto color negro sentada en la única ventana de la habitación mirando solemnemente hacia afuera, con los brazos cruzados y su bellos ojos color púrpura sumidos en seriedad y depresión.

Rias Camino lentamente hacia ella, ella podía admitir que tal vez Sona no heredero el tamaño de busto de su madre o su hermana y que comparado al de ella era pequeño, pero aún así Sona tenia una belleza que la mejor manera de describirla seria fría y seria muchos hombre y mujeres se rendirían ante sus pies sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando llegó a la ventana se paró a lado de Sona, si Sona la había notado o no estaba esto parecía no importarle seguía con su mirada viendo hacia afuera de la ventana.

Rias noto que sus ojos estaban rojizos y esponjados seguramente había estado llorando y dado al olor a incienso que había en la habitación seguramente como muchas veces ella había estado rezando por el alma de su amigo.

Después de tal vez un minuto de silencio Rias finalmente puso su mano en el hombro de Sona.

"...Sona" habló suavemente Rias.

Rias sabia que normalmente Sona no era así de depresiva, derecho de entre las tres Sona, Ravel y Ella, Sona era la mas fuerte y la que mejor salió parada mentalmente después de todo lo que sucedió, claro que también pago un precio como ella y Ravel, y ese precio Sona fue quien lo pago más caro...

Por que Sona de verdad estaba sola en este mundo.

Claro las tenía a ella y a su entera nobleza, pero Rias sabia que eso no era lo mismo.

A diferencia de Rias, Sona no tenía una nobleza la cual cubriera sus espaldas y ya ni siquiera le quedaba una familia o un hogar a la cual regresar. Eso era por que su clan al haberse puesto del lado de Naruto durante "el juicio sangriento" incluso cuando Sona testificó contra el. Claro Sona fue expulsada de su clan y de su familia cuando toda la verdad salió a La Luz y todo el debacle había terminado.

Ella al igual que Akeno se había estado viéndoselas por si misma desde que era pequeńa. Rias solo podía intentar comprender por lo que estaba pasando Sona.

Sona suspiro, cuando ese suspiro termino al parecer también lo hizo su estado melancólico.

Sona levanto sus lentes con su dedo. "Rias" dijo seriamente. "Espero que no me haya perdido alguna parte importante de la clase de Minato-sensei" incluso si Sona se sentía incómoda frente al profesor que había sufrido quemaduras horribles, ella al igual que muchos alumnos se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para llamarlo por su nombre.

"No, tienes suerte de que más de la mitad de la clase la haya ocupado para hablarnos de sus aventuras" dijo Rias en un tono burlón.

Saber esto le trajo una pequeña sonrisa a Sona... lástima que no haya estado allí, esas eran la mejores clases, cuando su profesor tenía embobados a la clase entera con las historias que contaba fueran realidad o ficción eso realmente no importaba. "Ya veo. Muy irresponsable de nuestro profesor, tal vez debería hablar con el sobre eso"

Rias rio. "Jajaja dudo que incluso tú pudieras cambiar a nuestro profesor cabeza hueca.."

Al decir lo último un dolor en el corazón de las dos comenzó a pulsar, "cabeza hueca" era uno de los tanto apodos que Naruto tenía.

Rápidamente Sona intento cambiar de tema antes de que la conversación se tornara a el.

Sona señaló a un chico que qu estaba sentado debajo de ellas cubriéndose del sol o que muy posiblemente estaría escondiéndose de sus perseguidores femeninos, ya que al igual que sus dos amigos que estaban junto a el eran los tres pervertidos de Kuoh. "Issei Hyuodo, tiene una extraña vibra, tal vez algún sacred gear está despertando en el. ¿Piensas pedirle que se una a tu nobleza Rias?"

Rias también miro al chico de pelo color café. "¿Sabes que Grigori lo está siguiendo?"

Eso sorprendió a Sona pero no lo enseño. "Ya veo. Si trajo la atención personal del gobernador entonces debe ser un sacred gear raro... ¿planeas acercarte a el en algún momento?"

'Planeo algo mejor que eso' Rias ya tenía un plan elaborado para salvar a issei de las garras de Los Ángeles caídos, claro estaba dejando mucho al azar pero si la moneda caía de su lado entonces se ganaría a un fiel sirviente. "Le e pedido a Koneko que lo siga... me costó muy caro hacerlo pero al final lo hizo"

Sona sonrió recordado a la pequeńa gata blanca, seguramente le costó a Rias darle un montón de dulces o algo así. Debía ser genial tener amigos que te consideraban familia. "Ya veo Rias, no deberías tardar mucho en reclutarlo, quien sabe tal vez Grigori se lo pida primero" finalmente Sona se levanto de la ventana donde había estado sentada. "Tengo habré voy a comer"

Sona paso a Rias solo para después abrir la puerta y salir a tomar su almuerzo.

Rias solo se quedo allí viendo por la ventana.

XXXX

"Debiste haber salido corriendo en el momento que yo lo hice Issei" dijo a Naruto a Issei.

Ahora mismo los dos se encontraban caminando de regreso a su casas, el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. El departamento de Naruto no estaba exactamente cerca de Issei pero aún así lo suficiente como para que los dos caminarán de regreso.

"!pero cómo iba a saber que tu ya no estabas sensei! Eres como un fantasma desapareces casi como si fuera en un poof" contestó Issei aún sobando sus heridas como un perro mal herido, el, y sus otros otros dos compañeros pervertidos habían sido golpeados por el club de kendo cuando intentaban tomar una ducha, pudieron ver algunas "partes" si, pero el vapor que parecía mágico cubría lo más importante.

Pero junto al trío de pervertidos había uno más... Issei, Matsuda y Motohama entre ellos se llamaban el trío de pervertidos plus uno, por que solo ellos tres conocían la verdadera identidad de su profesor de inglés...

La verdad que su profesor era igual de pervertido que ellos tres y normalmente siempre los acompañaba en sus quest para ver la anatomía femenina sin importabar que. La gente en la escuela no se había dado cuenta de esto ya que el siempre desaparecía antes de que lo pudieran ver y los únicos que recibían el castigo eran el trío de pervertidos y claro nadie les iba a creer que su profesor amado por todos en la escuela fuera un pervertido igual que ellos.

Issei suspiro mientras trataba de sobarse un moretón que tenía en su brazo producto de un golpe de la katana de madera de Katase. "Por que nunca nos avisas que ya nos vieron de esa manera podríamos escapar contigo Minato" cuando no estaban en la escuela Issei se sentía cómodo como para dejar de llamarlo sensei y llamarlo por su nombre, Issei de verdad los consideraba un amigo más.

Naruto volteo a ver a Issei y luego alzó sus hombros despreocupadamente "hmm"

Issei contuvo todas su ganas de no golpear a su profesor.

"Aún así Muramaya y Katase junto con todo el club de kendo se están desarrollando muy bien..." dijo Naruto pensando en sus alumnas con diferentes trajes haciendo cosplay.

Issei hizo lo mismo y pronto los dos se estaban riendo, una risa horrible más como la del sonido de un cerdo que hacia que todas las mujeres que pasaban alado de ellos sintieran un escalofrío.

"Aún así Minato tú eres quien tiene tanta suerte... digo poder estar tan cerca de Akeno-san e incluso poder comer junto a ella" Issei se limpió algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo "estoy tan celoso, por que, por que alguien como ella está con alguien como tú ghuuuu" un alarido de dolor salió al final.

Naruto volvió a mirar a Issei. Issei sabia que detrás de esa máscara estaba sonriendo. Naruto se llevó sus manos a sus pecho. "Boing Boing" hizo sonidos de rebotes y movió sus manos como si estuvieran rebotando.

Issei lo miro en shock. "¿Boing Boing?" Repitió el mismo sonido de rebote.

Naruto asintió. "Boing Boing"

Issei comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y más lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. No había nada mas que decir había entendido a su profesor claramente. Issei alzó su mano como si intentara tocar el cielo. 'Aahhh poder ver los pechos de Akeno-san tan cerca y poder verlos hacer Boing Boing' '¿ahora que lo pienso tú tienes alguna clase de relación especial con Akeno-san?

"Si me estás preguntando lo que creo que me estás preguntando entonteces no, somos amigos" realmente Naruto no hubiera tenido problemas con invitar a Akeno a cenar y tal vez convertirse en pareja, ambos se llevaban bien, a Naruto le agradaba la manera tan sadica que ella tenía a la hora de hacer bromas junto con el, los dos habían pasado horas y horas de diversión viendo a la gente caer en sus bromas, pero había dos problemas en su relación. Uno ella era una Devil y Naruto no tenía intención de meter su mano dentro de ese mundo a menos que fuera completamente necesario y dos ella era parte de la nobleza de Rias.

Los dos comenzaron a subir el puente peatonal que siempre tomaban cuando iban de regreso a sus hogares, era lo normal.

Pero Naruto aun que no se podían ver sus ojos detrás de sus lentes negros estaba viendo a una linda chica de pelo color café ojos también café que tenía una mirada inocente y radiaba inocencia, normalmente ver a una linda chica no era ninguna rareza.

Pero Naruto podía sentirlo.

Ella era un ángel caído y eso sí era mi raro ver.

Cuando los dos llegaron hasta donde estaba la linda chica está se paró frente a ellos, tenía un sonrojo muy lindo en sus mejillas.

"¿Tú eres Issei Hyodo-senpai verdad?" Pregunto avergonzada.

Naruto levanto un ceja extrańado, era obvio que ella pensaba que el era un humano o nunca se le hubiera acercado a Issei junto a el. 'Jeje soy un genio' el sello que invento y esconde su aura había funcionado perfectamente.

"S-si" dijo Issei es shock.

La linda chica hizo una reverencia. "¡Me llamó Yumma Amano po-por favor senpai sal conmigo!"

Los dos humanos frente a Raynare se quedaron viéndola en shock, ella sabia que Issei no se resistirá a su encanto.

Naruto estaba en shock por otra cosa, sus miedos se habían vuelto realidad entonces Issei era especial de alguna manera desde hace unos dias Naruto podía sentir una extrańa energía saliendo de el, lo más probable es que Issei tuviera un sacred gear dentro de el o alguna extrańo poder que estuviera resurgiendo dentro de el.

Lo más probable es que Grigori se haya dado cuenta de esto y haya enviado a esta ángel caído a reclutarlo o incluso matarlo.

También existía la pequeńa y casi no existente posibilidad de que esta ángel caído fuera una ninfomana y le gustara salir y tener relaciones con chicos como Issei, Los Ángeles caídos tienden a obsesionarse con las cosas que los hicieron caer de la gracia o eso era lo que Naruto aprendió de ellos cuando estaba en el inframundo.

Pero lo más probable es que lo quisieran reclutar o matar y parecía que Rias también tenía sus ojos puestos sobre el al sentir a Koneko la mascota de la escuela acercarse más a ellos ahora mismo.

Sea como sea su amigo estaba jodido, su vida como un humano normal había terminado... Naruto realmente no sabia que hacer.

XXXX

Issei era un chico normal con una vida normal que aspiraba a un sueńo grande...

Issei quería tener su propio Harem y eso era muy grande de tener en esta época actual e incluso en la anteriores.

Pero ahora mismo Issei realmente no estaba pensando en su sueńo por que ahora mismo estaba disfrutando de una cita con su novia Yuuma Amano, solo de pensar en su nombre Issei sentía unos escalofríos.

Ignorantemente feliz de la situación que estaba pasando a su alrededor, de los "jugadores" que estaban decidiendo su destino y de como poco a poco el frío y reconfortante abrazo de la muerte se estaba acercando a paso a paso.

El día que Issei había pasado con Yumma era suficiente, el sabía que se había enamorado de ella. De la sonrisa que le daba inocentemente, de como sus ojos brillaban cuando ganó un peluche para ella, de su dulce risa cuando los dos jugaban algún juego en las arcade. Para Issei ahora mismo no había mujer más hermosa en el mundo, realmente deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Sin duda se había enamorado de ella, y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera arruinar este momento con su novia.

Yumma o mejor dicho Raynare no podía mentir también se la había pasado bastante bien el día de hoy, las risas y la diversión que había tenido con Issei de verdad fueron sinceras y lo más seguro es que atesoraría las fotos que se había tomado con Issei el resto de su vida.

Había algo refrescante y dulce en pasar el tiempo con Issei.

Realmente era una lástima que lo tenga que matar.

Órdenes son ordenes, a decir verdad Raynare estaba un poco sorprendida cuando las órdenes de Azazel llegaron pidiéndole que lo eliminará... fue un poco extrańo Raynare no podía entender por qué razón el gobernador quisiera eliminar a un chico que lo más probablemente tendría un sacred gear Twice Critical.

Aunque Issei fue tan dulce como el azúcar Raynare no iba a desobedecer órdenes de el gobernador, ella era bastante fiel incluso si Azazel y ella ya no tenían la misma amistad que tenían hace cientos de ańos. Azazel había hecho que ella callera de la gracia cuando los dos tuvieron sexo y aunque ya no se habían tocado más en ya hace varios cientos de ańos, ella seguía leal a el.

Raynare suspiro calladamente mientras ponía una barrera alrededor de la fuente del parque.

Había un hermoso atardecer, este sería un momento perfecto para cualquier pareja para tener un beso y declarar su amor por el otro.

Despacio ella se acercó a Issei y por un momento pareció que lo iba a besar, pero en el último momento se acercó a su oído y le susurró. "¿Issei podrías morir por mi?" Dijo dulcemente, por un momento ella consideró besarlo, pero al final decidió que no, ella no iba a ser tan cruel como para hacerlo feliz y luego partirle el corazón literalmente.

"Eh..."

Raynare aún cerca de Issei cambio de forma, ya no había una linda chica de pelo café y con un bello vestido, ahora su pelo era tan negro como la noche sus ojos amables se volvieron afilados y fríos, su cuerpo se cubrió de un traje de látex bastante revelador. Ahora ya no era una linda chica si no una mujer.

"Dije que si morirías por mi" y Raynare atravesó rápidamente a Issei en el estomago con una lanza de luz. La lanza atrevo fácilmente su carne y Issei ya había perdido todas sus fuerzas callando al suelo.

El sin saber todavía lo que estaba pasando, solo comprendió que el iba a morir. "Ahhh.. ya veo, al menos me hubieras dejado tocar tus pechos" dijo el débilmente.

Raynare lo miro en shock por un momento solo para que después se formara una sonrisa en su rostro. "Para ser sincera contigo Issei, de verdad me divertí, si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a el dios bíblico por darte ese sacred gear" con una última mirada de Peña hacia Issei, Raynare extendió sus alas y despegó hacia la luna.

Ni ella ni Issei se habían dado cuanta de las personas que habían estado viendo todo el intercambio.

Koneko que había estado sobre la rama de un enorme y viejo árbol viendo la interacción entre Raynare y Issei se preparó para invocar a Rias, normalmente ella no hubiera tenido que hacer esto, pero el ángel caído había creado una barrera bastante competente que no dejaba que nadie sea invocado por medio de algo básico como por ejemplo la tarjeta que el pervertido había recibido del familiar de Rias.

Aunque era un pervertido Koneko estaba un poco feliz, pronto ellos tendrían un nuevo miembro en la familia que compartiría la carga que todos ellos llevaban no solo la de Rias pero la de todos también.

Solo una llamada.

"Hmm tú no eres bastante buena parecer un explorador que se infiltra en territorio enemigo, al menos te diste cuenta que esa ángel caído tiene amigos y esos amigos te han estado siguiendo a ti"

El primer instinto de Koneko al escuchar es voz juguetona y feliz además de un tanto tonta fue la de soltar una patada y correr lo más rápido de podía, pero se le hizo imposible cuando una mano la toco por su hombro, lo segundo y más por desesperación fue intentar ver la cara de su atacante que estaba detrás de ella en la misma rama del enorme y viejo árbol, pero se detuvo cuando un dedo se hundió en su mejilla.

"Si me ves la cara tendré que eliminarte por favor no lo hagas"

Koneko solo asintió lentamente y regreso a ver el cuerpo de Issei tirado en el suelo, ella sabia que estaba en desventaja total aquí.

"No soy tu enemigo si fuera tu enemigo tendrías una lanza de luz saliendo de tu pecho ahora mismo" eso era una mentira y Naruto lo sabía, Los Ángeles caídos jamás hubieran matado o acercado a Koneko por el hecho de que era parte de la familia de Rias y básicamente se llamaba Gremory, si hicieran eso sería básicamente comenzar una guerra. Naruto quito sus manos del hombro y mejilla de Koneko y se tapo su cara con ellas solo dejando al descubierto uno de sus ojos, un ojos que brillaba color rojo y con tres tomoes color negros. "Muy bien puedes mirar~"

Y Koneko rápidamente volteo su cara solo para encontrar un ojos color rojo que parecía moverse en círculos, y después Koneko no sintió nada mas cayendo desmayada en los brazos de su atacante.

Naruto solo se dedicó a tomar a Koneko, la cargo como a una princesa saltando del árbol al suelo y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Issei.

Naruto sinceramente no sabia que mierda estaba pensando Rias, por que simplemente no le pregunto a Issei si quería unirse a su nobleza, bueno realmente no le importaba mucho de todos modos. "Hola Issei" dijo Naruto sentándose a un lado del chico medio muerto, y poniendo a Koneko alado de el.

"¿Minato?" Dijo Issei un poco feliz de que su amigo estuviera junto a el ahora mismo.

"En realidad mi nombre es Naruto... pero aún así no hay tiempo para esto Issei... te vas a morir amigo"

"Ya-ya ve-veo"

Naruto lo veía escupir sangre y de verdad se sintió muy mal por su amigo. "Tengo una propuesta para ti, te gustaría vivir como un demonio, bueno en realidad el término correcto es Devil bueno como sea, podrías seguir vivo por mucho tiempo y además con el tiempo podrías tener tu propio harem uno de verdad" no había tiempo para explicarle toda la situación ahora mismo, Sona o Rias podrían hacer eso después. "Solamente dime acepto, si te quedas callado me quedaré aquí junto a ti hasta que llegue tu momento... aunque si me lo permites Issei sinceramente no me gustaría perderte eres mi amigo después de todo"

El mundo pareció quedarse en silencio total por unos segundos y Naruto sincera,ente se resignó a ver morir a su amigo, mientras que al mismo tiempo una rabia comenzaba a surgir dentro de su corazón, tal vez iba a ir detrás de esa ángel caído y de sus amigos... tal ves incluso podría castigar a Rias rompiéndole el cuello a Koneko, tal vez a Rias le gustaría ver a un miembro de su familia muerto, al menos esta vez tendría la razón si lo acusaba.

"Aceptó am-amigo" finalmente dijo Issei.

Naruto tipo que parpadear varias veces y salir de su estado yandere del que se encontraba, mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. "Muy bien Issei, o recordaras nada de esto solo recordaras que aceptaste amigo" Naruto sacó sus piezas.

XXXX

hasta aquí el capítulo gracias por leer.

Bueno Naruto re encarnará a Issei por alguna razón, me gustaría saber si quisieran que Issei fuera la pieza de reina de Naruto, lo estoy pensando seriamente... pero no estoy seguro. Nos vemos en el capítulo tres.


	3. Chapter 3

Que lo disfruten...

Ahora mismo Naruto miraba sus piezas evaluando sus opciones, sabia que no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Se llevó su mano a su barbilla frunció su rostro y comenzó a pensar. "¿Cual sería la mejor pieza para re encarnarte en un Devil Issei?" Claro que Naruto no esperaba ninguna respuesta de el, pero al menos le ayudaba a pensar.

Ni hablar de la pieza de caballero, los caballeros eran rápidos y pegaban fuerte además de que a Issei le faltaba lo más importante de la pieza de caballero y esa era usar alguna clase de arma. Claro que Issei podía aprender a usar una pero nadie tiene tiempo para eso ahora mismo, el único que le podía enseńar a usar una espada a Issei seria Kiba, Naruto sabe que es el caballero de Rias y tiene un raro Sacred Gear, pero Naruto no sabia si el accedería a ayudar a Issei. Naruto siempre concluyó que esta pieza era para gente con experiencia previa en combates.

Podía ser la pieza de torre, un boost en fuerza sería perfecto si lo que escucho decir de Raynare y sus amigos cuando los espiaba acerca de que Issei tiene un Sacred Gear Twice Critical que hace a su portador el doble de fuerte. Tal vez muchos subestimaran a este Sacred Gear, pero a el parecer de Naruto era bastante fuerte, si el pudiera doblar su poder seria bastante bueno. "Tal vez debería usar la pieza de torre" dijo moviendo entre sus dedos la pieza de torre.

La pieza de alfil definitivamente era un no claro, Naruto podía sentir cero casi inexistente poder mágico dentro de Issei, definitivamente el no sería un buen usuario de magia a menos que se esforzara mucho en hacerlo. Viendo la pieza de alfil en su mano Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír... "¿me pregunto cómo estará el único miembro de mi nobleza jajaja" pensando en su viejo amigo Naruto de verdad sonrió, lo más probable es que ahora mismo el ya tuviera sus piezas y era el rey de su propia nobleza.

La pieza de reina podía ser un si también, pero Naruto recuerda la voz de Ajuka dandole lecciones en las piezas. "La pieza de reina se encarga básicamente de toda la nobleza Naruto, me refiero a todas sus necesidades, definitivamente tienes que pensar en eso" eso era lo que Ajuka le había dicho. Issei no se veía del tipo responsable al igual que el, así que Naruto guardó la pieza de reina en su lugar... ahora que lo recuerda la madre de su único miembro de su nobleza también uso este argumento para que su hijo dejara de molestar a Naruto pidiéndole no ser su alfil si no su reina. "¡Jovencito tú eres igual de irresponsable que Naruto-kun ustedes dos apenas se pueden mantener vivos por si solos jamás podrían encargarse de otra persona!" Naruto recuerda escuchar su suave voz cuando por fin puso a su amigo en su lugar y lo convenció en aceptar ser su alfil y no su reina.

"Así que la reina no..." se dijo así mismo.

Entonces Naruto sacó la pieza del peón, la pieza más poderosa en su opinión personal, capaz de hacer toda lo que las demás podían bajo las condiciones correctas y capaz de darle un giro completo a un batalla bajo las correctas condiciones. Naruto aún recuerda el primer Rating Game que vio, un duelo entre Serasfall y Falbium, Naruto aún recuerda aquella maniobra que el satan calvo puso con sus peones y que resultaron en la derrota de Serafall cuando ella había estado dominado el juego durante todo el tiempo.

Naruto sonrió. "¡Bien Issei esta decidió!" Dijo alegremente.

Naruto se preparó para el ritual, comenzó a poner magia dentro la pieza de peón, esta comenzó a flotar hacia Issei, mientras que un símbolo mágico color naranja y con espirales apareció bajo Issei.

Pero Naruto frunció el ceńo... al parecer una pieza de peón no era suficiente para re encarnar a Issei, así que Naruto usó la segunda, pero tampoco paso nada, una tercera y tampoco, finalmente una cuarta y mucho para su poca sorpresa tampoco pasó nada.

Naruto sonrió. "Valla Issei quien iba a saberlo, parece que estás lleno de sorpresas"

Ahora con la cuatro piezas de peón flotando sobre Issei Naruto sacó sus otras cuatro piezas de peón que eran especiales. A decir verdad excepto por las cuatro piezas normales que flotaban sobre Issei las restantes eran piezas mutadas. Así que Naruto tomó una pieza de peón mutadas e hizo lo mismo que con las normales anteriores solo para que mucha su sorpresa no ocurrió nada.

Ahora Naruto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Y también de talento Issei" susurró.

Decidiéndolo Naruto tomó las otras tres piezas restantes mutadas de peón. Finalmente Issei costo cuatro piezas normales y cuatro piezas mutadas de peón para ser re encarnado como un Devil.

Issei aún inconsciente suspiro aliviado y comenzó a respirar con normalidad.

Naruto ya podía sentir el aura Devil emanado de el así que con una sonrisa tomó a Issei y Koneko en su hombro y camino hasta el asiento del parque más cercano, depositando a Issei y Koneko allí mismo. Con una última sonrisa Naruto miro a los dos solo para después desaparecer en un poof.

XXXX

Sona apareció en un círculo mágico dentro del club de lo paranormal en la academia de Kuoh, lo primero que hizo fue fijarse por la ventana dándose cuenta de que ya era de noche. También noto como los miembros de la nobleza de Rias se preparaban para una batalla.

Rias esperaba impaciente detrás de su escritorio, seguramente intentando comunicarse con Koneko.

Akeno ya estaba en su traje de sacerdotisa, tenía una sonrisa falsa en su cara además de que Sona podía notar su evidente preocupación en su bello y sereno rostro.

Kiba estaba en un rincón de la habitación, las sombras lo cubrían por completo mientras afilaba una de sus tantas espadas con alguna clase de piedra especial que Sona desconocía, ella estaba segura de que el estaba sumamente preocupado por Koneko.

En cuanto Rias la llamó para pedirle su ayuda Sona inmediatamente acudió. Ella a diferencia de Rias y su nobleza no necesitaba preparase por que ella ya estaba preparada. Viendo la cara de shock de Rias y Akeno, Sona supo que lo había hecho bien y lo estaba haciendo bien.

Desde que su clan la había expulsado y quitado el apellido de Sitri, Sona se las tenía que haber visto sola, lo peor fue cuando recién el combate termino hace ya varios ańos y ella había empezado a "recuperar" su vida poco a poco cuando vino aquí con Rias. Ella aprendió a estar preparada para todo sobre todo cuando aún había muchos Devils resentidos hacia ella. A diferencia de Rias y Ravel ella se tenía que cuidar por si sola, ya más de una vez había sufrido de algún ataque de algún Devil resentido.

"So-Sona, no te esperaba tan pronto" Rias sonaba sincera pero aún así no podía estar más agradecida con su amiga de la infancia.

"Ara Ara Sona-sama debe estar impaciente para castigar a esos ángeles caídos" dijo Akeno poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

Sona decidió ignorar a Akeno y su sonrisa que cambio de falsa a sadica junto con el brillo de sus ojos. "¿Cual es la situación Rias?" No se molestó en contestarle a Rias, y fue directamente al grano, no es que no confiara sus secretos a Rias pero es que no confiaba en su habilidad de mantenerlos en secreto, ella compartía casi todo con su nobleza.

Rias parpadeo. "Cierto" su persona creció seria y sus ojos se volvieron afilados. "Un ángel caído hizo contacto con Issei Hyoudou antes de que yo pudiera acercarme a el" Rias mintió no había necesidad de que Sona supiera la verdad, ella no quería que Sona la molestara toda la semana restante.

"Ya veo" eso era malo.

"Envíe a Koneko a que los vigilará durante su cita"

"Crees que el día de hoy Grigori iba a hacer su movimiento. Reclutarlo o matarlo"

Rias asintió. "Koneko iba a llamarme en caso de que sucediera lo peor... por desgracia no se a puesto en contactó conmigo y no responde a mis llamadas" dijo Rias mordiéndose el labio inferior al final.

Sona frunció el ceńo, eso era muy malo. "Rias lo más probable es que había más ángeles caídos vigilando toda la situación tal vez incluso terceros se involucraron. Supongo que le diste los medios apropiados a Koneko para escapar de cualquier situación"

Rias se quedo mirando a a Sona durante unos segundos sin saber que contestar.

Sona se llevó sus dedos a sus ojos y los tallo mientras suspiraba, Rias era igual de inteligente que ella pero a diferencia de ella, Rias era impulsiva y poco paciente... ese aspecto de ella nunca cambio y Sona dudaba que lo iba a hacer en el futuro. "Muy bien entonces, esto es lo que vamos hacer. ¿Donde fue la última vez que escuchaste algo de Koneko?"

"La ultima vez que supimos de ella fue que estaba siguiendo a Issei y la angel caído en el parque de la ciudad exactamente en la fuente se habían detenido" contestó Akeno.

"Bien. Iré yo sola" Sona levanto las manos pidiendo que guardaran silencio cuando Rias se levanto de su escritorio de un golpe lista para protestar, Akeno también perdió su sonrisa y Kiba también estaba listo para protestar. "Necesito ir yo sola si tú Rias Gremory" Sona enfatizó más su apellido. "Vas a su encuentro puede que causes problemas innecesarios y con los que Lucifer-sama no pueda lidiar ahora mismo. Por todo lo que sabemos es que te pueden estar conduciendo a una trampa para hacerte hacer algo estupido. Rias tal vez los que tienen a Koneko ni siquiera son ángeles caídos" después del "juicio sangriento" Sona había tenido más encuentros a muerte con otros Devils que con otros miembros de las facciones bíblicas.

Rias frunció el ceño, Sona tenía razón, incluso si el nombre de su hermano estaba por los suelos y el apellido de su pilar era sinónimo de "odio" por muchos hacia su clan este aún era temido por que su hermano era un Satan, Rias suspiro volviéndose a sentar. Podía ver a Akeno y Kiba mirándola incrédulos de que aceptara las palabras de Sona. "Sona tiene razón como lo dijo ella, los que tiene a Koneko puede que sean otros Devils que quieren venganza"

La reina y el caballero de Rias entendieron a lo que ella se refería y por que otros miembros de su misma facción la atacarían, y por proxy a ellos.

Ahora Rias miro a Sona. "Lo mejor es que Sona valla sola al fin y al cabo no es nada raro que Devils sin apellido se enfrenten a otras facciones en pequeńas escaramuzas y no hablar entre nosotros eso pasa prácticamente diario" lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro triste, al final esas muertes eran su culpa.

"Exacto si yo muero a nadie le va importar" Sona conjuro unos radios o WokiTokis como los llamaban, poniendo uno en el escritorio de Rias.

"Estos son.." Rias miro a Sona confundida. "Por que no simplemente nos comunicamos con magia"

"Es obvio que el enemigo es lo suficientemente competente como para bloquear comunicación mágica" Sona seńalo los radios. "Estos en cambio no tiene tal problema" Sona suspiro y se preparó mentalmente para lo parecía una inevitable confrontación con otro grupo mientras lo hacía activo un círculo mágico de teletransportación.

"Ten cuidado Sona trata de no morir" dijo Rias.

Sona la miro pero no dijo nada antes de desapareces. 'Eso seria lo mejor' fue lo que pensó antes de aparecer en el parque.

XXXX

Cuando Sona apareció en el boscoso y oscuro parque ella inmediatamente se puso alerta. llevaba el uniformó de la escuela que no se había molestado en cambiar después de clases, también ahora llevaba un traje negro parecido a el de tal vez un espía en el que llevaba un montón de artilugios y por supuesto llevaba su uniforme escolar puesto sobre su traje de combate que ella misma había hecho.

Inmediatamente ella comenzó a caminar hacia la fuente del parque, estando alerta en todo momento, ella no se había molestado en una entrada silenciosa, Sona era mala para acercase silenciosamente, ella no era como Naruto que a los catorce ańos y con unos impresionantes un metro ocheta y tantos de altura podía escabullirse dentro de cualquier lugar.

Una sonrisa dolorosa apareció en su cara al recordarlo como muchas veces, rápidamente desapareció, Sona sabia que no tenía tiempo de pensar esas dolorosas y reconfortantes memorias.

Moviendo unos arbustos que bloqueaban su vista sobre la fuente y sus alrededores, Sona se quedó parada allí unos momentos sus ojos moviéndose de un lugar a otro furiosamente cuando los vio. Luego de unos segundos sin notar ninguna clase de trampa finalmente Sona se movió. "Tengo qu conseguir un familiar pronto quizá en la próxima luna llena" susurró para si misma, por dos cosas una era por que de verdad necesitaba un familiar de esa manera para cuando ella se encontrará en una situación similar podrían ser cuatro ojos en lugar de uno o dependiendo de su familiar varios ojos o solo uno... la segunda razón era para que su voz pudiera sacar a cualquiera que se estuviera escondiendo y que ella no pudiera detectar, pero nada apareció ninguna trampa o un gran "¡ajaaaa caíste en mi trampa horrible bruja!" Como lo habían hecho en el pasado.

Sona a pasos grandes se movió a la banca más cercana donde Koneko y Issei estaban sentados aparentemente incosientes. Ambos estaban sentados Koneko tenía recargada su cabeza en su hombro e Issei tenía su cabeza recargada en la cabeza de Koneko.

"Koneko" Sona movió a la pequeńa poniendo su mano sobre su hombro comenzando a agitarla, pero ella no se despertaba.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, mucho para su shock Issei estaba desprendiendo una aura Devil, rápidamente Sona puso su atención sobre el pensando qué tal vez estaba equivocada, pero no era así.

Sona parpadeo varias veces. Issei había sido re encarando en un Devil.

Por alguien que claramente no era Rias y parecía que había sorprendido a Koneko también y la había puesto fuera de combate. Esa era la conclusión a la que Sona había llegado y francamente le daban ganas de reírse como nunca desde hace mucho tiempo.

Luego de controlarse inmediatamente se puso en contacto con Rias vía mágica, no había necesidad de usar los radios no importaba ya. Sona simplemente le dijo a Rias ven y espero a que su amiga llegara.

Por supuesto que Rias y su nobleza no tardó en aparecer.

Muy enojados y listos para arrancar cabezas, solo para que después sus expresiones se tornaran a confusión una vez que vieron a Koneko e Issei sentados en la banca del parque cerca de la fuente.

La luz de la luna iluminaba bellamente la exótica y hermosa cabellera de Rias cuando se acercó hasta Koneko e Issei, sus ojos mostrando pura preocupación en Koneko. Akeno y Kiba hicieron lo mismo.

"¿Que sucedió?" Pregunto ella.

Sona levanto sus anteojos. "¿Notas algo diferente en Issei Rias?"

Fue Akeno quien respondió con una sonrisa burlona cuando se dio cuenta. "Fufufu Buochou parece que te ganaron" tapando su boca con sus manos para contener una risa.

Sona tenía problemas de no sonreír también cuando la cara de Rias se transformó en puro horror y parecía lista para gritar en frustración.

"Vo-voy a comprobar el área" dijo Kiba nervioso, el no quería estar cerca de la iracunda Rias cuándo comenzará a gritar obsenidades y soltar rayos por todos lados, así que comenzó a caminar a pasos a gigantados del área.

Rias tomó una enorme bocanada de oxígeno. "¡Pero quien fue el-el-el-!"

Antes de que Rias pudiera terminar su grito que parecía tener una palabra poco amigable Sona habló interrumpiéndola. "Tranquilízate Rias, no tiene caso llorar por el agua derramada. Además aquí no hay nadie a quien culpar más que a ti, crees que no me di cuenta del pequeńo acto de magia que querías hacer aquí" Sona sabia muy bien lo que Rias intentaba con todo este acto pero realmente no le presto atención o le intereso mucho, todo comenzó a encajar cuando Yumma se acercó a Issei y Rias no hizo nada mas que enviar a Koneko. "Perdiste simple y llanamente"

La cara de Rias paso de rojo a morado luego azul, amarillo y finalmente pálido, mientras que intentaba hablar algo pero solo media sentencias salían de su boca, mientras tanto Akeno parecía que se iba a desplomar y morirse de risa en cualquier momento.

Sona volteo a ver a Issei. "El problema es saber quién es nuestro misterioso Devil...

XXXX

Naruto tarareaba alegremente una canción mientras caminaba por lo pasillos de la academia para llegar a el salón de los segundos al que debía enseñar, habían pasado tres días desde había re encarnado a Issei como un Devil bajo su nobleza, usar todos sus peones incluso los mutados era bastante interesante, había dejado un clon que lo vigilara incluso en la ducha, solo para mantenerlo a salvo, lo mejor de todo es que ni Los Ángeles caídos que lo asesinaron o Rias lo habían molestado.

Claro Rias había enviado a Koneko nuevamente para que lo espiara y parecía que la pequeña Nekomata se había tomado a corazón su consejo sobre cómo no debía bajar su guardia y ahora parecía más precavida.

Naruto estaba feliz por que al parecer Rias no planeaba acercarse a el. Esto derecho era perfecto para el y para Issei, issei podía seguir con su vida normal como si nada hubiera pasado, Rias y Sona lo dejarían en paz por que no sabrían que clase de Devil lo había re encarnado. No hay nada más terrorifico que enfrentar a lo que no entiendes o sabes, esa era la mejor defensa de Issei contra Rias y Sona ahora mismo para evitar envolverlo en el mundo sobrenatural.

Claro que Issei tendría que saber tarde o temprano que el ya no era un humano del todo. Pero todavía no debía saber eso. Este ańo Rias y Sona se graduarían ese sería el momento perfecto para acercarse a Issei sobre el mundo sobrenatural, ya que el se graduaría hasta el próximo.

Naruto desde hace tiempo ya planeaba mudarse de ciudad, desde que Rias y Sona llegaron aquí para ser exactos pero no lo había hecho por que ya tenía una vida hecha aquí, pero ahora que Issei estaba bajo su protección el tenía que llevárselo de esta cuidad llena de Devils, lo ultimo que quería es que alguien lo reconociera y tratarán de volver a arrestarlo o peor volver a causar una guerra civil en el inframundo.

Por supuesto que tendría que llevarse a Issei consigo, entrenarlo para que se pudiera valer por si mismo aya fuera, sería genial poder ser sincero con alguien sobre lo qué pasó, Naruto le revelaría a todo y quien sabe tal vez tenga un amigo con el que contar. Después de todo Issei tenía un cierto algo que te hacía confiar en el.

Kyoto seria la mejor opción, derecho el ya anhelaba visitar a esa amiga suya zorra de nueva colas.

Naruto sonrió, tres amigos contra el mundo...

Naruto se acercó a la puerta del salón y la abrió de un golpe asustando a todos lo que estaban dentro. "¡Buenos días clase!" Grito alegremente.

"¡Buenos días sensei!" Los alumnos gritaron de regreso a su profesor favorito.

Naruto sonrió y camino aplasta su lugar, iba a platicarles más sobre sus aventuras y enseñarles casi nada de la materia como siempre...

Al terminar la clase Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que no todos los planes salían nunca como querías.

La personificación de ese dicho estaba parada en la entrada del salón preguntando por la personificación del problema...

Sona preguntaba por Issei.

A Hyoudou Issei le gustaba pensar que era un tipo pequeño con un sueńo sencillo de tener su propio harem. Pero ahora mismo le estaban pasando las cosas más extrańas que el haya experimentado en sus todos sus ańos de vida.

Al parecer nadie en su escuela recordaba que el derecho tuvo una novia muy real y muy hermosa, el tenía esos momentos borrosos en su mente también pero el sabía que Yuma fue real, sin contar el lapso donde solo recuerda cosas y todo lo demás es oscuro durante la cita con su novia, el solo recuerda que su novia se transformó en un súper sexy angel con alas negras con un traje que hacían ver sus pechos perfectamente y luego como lo apuńalo, después de eso todo se pone borroso hasta que alguien le hace una pregunta y cual sea que sea esa pregunta el acepto, Issei estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver con tener tu propio harem.

Los tres días que siguieron después de su cita con su novia real por supuesto fueron también bastante extrańos.

Lo primero fue el aumento de su fuerza Issei pudo levantar el auto de su padre sin ninguno problema cuando un perro quedo atrapado bajo el auto, era bueno que no hubo testigo de tal hazańa. Luego cuando el gato de una nińa quedo atrapado arriba de un enorme árbol Issei lo escaló sin ningún problema, tomó el gato pero la rama se rompió y el sinceramente pensó que caía a su muerte mientras escudaba al gato, solo para que casi no sintiera dolor cuando se estrelló contra el suelo. También estaba su súper visión veinte por veinte y como podía ver bajo la oscuridad sin ningún problema.

Tal vez lo más extrańo y que también se habían dado cuanta sus amigo Matsuda y Motohara era que las tres grandes Oneesamas de Kuoh tenían un interés casi obsesión con el cuando lo veían pasar, a el uno de los infames pervertidos de la academia.

Tiempos extrańos.

Y para poner la cereza sobre el pastel aquí estaba Souna Shitori llamando por el pidiéndole que la acompañe al club de investigación de lo paranormal donde toda la gente cool se reunía.

Si Issei estaba sońando el realmente quería despertar.

Todos sabían que aparte de Rias, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko, Sona no se molestaba en hablar con nadie mas en la escuela, ella tenía ese grupo de amigos y nadie mas. Ella no hablaba con nadie mas, y eso francamente ponía nervioso a Issei, por que una mujer como Sona estaba interesada en una cosa como el.

Su nerviosismo solo se hizo más grande cuando entraron en el edificio que solo apenas se mantenía junto y parecía que una ráfaga de viento lo tiraría.

Mucho para su sorpresa dentro del edifico era un mundo completamente diferente.

Mientras subían las escaleras Issei escucho el sonido de una regadera de baño siendo ocupada y como una dulce voz que Issei reconoció como la dulce voz de Rias Gremory tarareaba una canción que según Issei era una canción un tanto triste.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que noto fue al príncipe de la academia Kiba sentado, cuando lo vio esté inmediatamente le sonrió amablemente, también estaba Koneko la mascota de la academia, tenía un tazón de dulces que inmediatamente guardo cuando lo vio.

"Ponte cómodo Hyoudou-san"

Aunque eso fue lo que dijo Sona, Issei no lo hizo, se quedo allí parado mirado con inconformidad lo que el cuarto tenía que ofrecer hasta que el sínodo de la ducha termino. Algunos minutos después Issei pudo ver cómo Rias Gremory salía de otra cuarto en toda su húmeda gloria, además de que su nariz inmediatamente captó lo bien que olía ahora mismo.

"Hola Issei-san" dijo Rias mientras se talla su pelo con una toalla que aún tenía alrededor de su cuello, caminando hasta su escritorio.

"Ho-hola" Issei de verdad se sentía incómodo ahora mismo.

Akeno entro llevando un carrito con varios biscohcos y te, fue Koneko quien inmediatamente se lanzó al ataque pero fue detenida por Akeno. "Koneko por favor primero nuestro invitado"

Koneko gruñó inconforme pero acepto.

"¿Una taza de té Issei-san?" Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su cara.

"N-no muchas gracias" balbuceó Issei apenas conteniendo sus ganas de no mirar los pechos de Akeno.

Tomando un sorbo del te en su mano Rias decido ir al grano. "¿Issei-san algún tipo o tipa se acercado a ti durante los últimos tres días?" Era obvio que Rias sabia la respuesta a su pregunta ella había estado vigilando a quien le robo su pieza las veinticuatro horas y eso significaba vigilar a Issei, Rias se lo haría pagar a cualquiera que se haya quedado a Issei para si. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse preocupada de que ese alguien fuera más fuerte que ella.

Issei frunció el ceńo un poco. "No ninguna" contestó honestamente, aparte de los extrańos nuevos superpoderes que tenía nadie se había acercado a el.

"Bien Hyoudou-san ahora te voy a contar la verdad de por que estás aquí, te ruego que me escuches con una mente abierta y te guardes las preguntas para el final" dijo Sona seriamente a lo cual Issei solo pudo asentir.

Fue de esa manera como Rias y Sona le contaron sobre el mundo sobrenatural a Issei. Desde las facciones, la gran guerra, la guerra civil Devil, las piezas que se inventaron para ayudar a la raza Devil y de cómo funcionaban, los sacred gears y como tal vez el tenía uno y por eso . Omitiendo el más reciente desastre y de como el inframundo estaba tocando fondo.

Toda la información que le dieron a Issei fue bastante básica sin explicarle nada en detalle, normalmente el rey debería explicarle a sus sirvientes cómo funcionaba el mundo sobrenatural en detalle, pero Issei no tenía a un rey que lo guiará.

"Lo entiendes Issei aquí todos somos Devils" dijo Rias sacando sus alas de murciélago junto con todos los demás en la habitación.

Issei por supuesto estaba en shock de no solo escuchar como básicamente las mitologías no eran tan mitológicas después de todo y de como el había sido de encarnado en un Devil. Fue en ese momento que algo hizo clic en la mente de Issei. "Esperen... ¿qu-quien de ustedes me re encarnó?" Fue en ese momento que Para Issei esa noche con Yumma comenzó a tener sentido y que era eso que aceptó.

Rias y Sona se miraron.

"Me temo que no fuimos ninguno de nosotros Issei. Derecho teníamos la esperanza de que tú supieras algo de quién uso su pieza o piezas en ti para re encarnarte" contestó Sona.

"No lo recuerdo. Solo recuerdo que el me hizo una pregunta, y yo acepté" entonces todo tuvo sentido. "¡Uhooo ya recuerdo por que acepte!" Grito felizmente alzando un brazo. "¡Acepte por que me dijo que podía tener mi propio harem!" Issei le sonrió a todos.

Fue en ese momento que tanto Rias como Sona abrieron sus ojos en shock por unos instantes cuando un joven de pelo rubio y rojo con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas apareció detrás de Issei con la misma sonrisa que ahora mismo Issei llevaba. Claro fue solamente por unos segundos pero fue solamente esos segundos para sacudirlas desde sus interiores.

Sona comenzó a agitar su cabeza y Rias a tallarse los ojos.

Fue finalmente cuando Akeno tosió falsamente que ambas se recuperaron.

"¿Tener tu harem? ¿Ese es tu sueńo?" Pregunto Rias.

Issei asintió frenéticamente.

"Bueno eso es posible muchos Devils convierte toda su nobleza en su harem" dijo Sona levantando sus lentes que se habían puesto fuera de lugar. "Pero para que recibías tu propio set de piezas necesitas ascender a un Devil de clase alta y eso solo se puede hacer haciendo algo increíble por el inframundo o tener diez mil contratos exitoso con humanos"

"¿Contratos?" Pregunto Issei a el no le importaba si tenían que ser diez mil o un millón o si tenía que salvar a el líder del inframundo, el lo haría todo por tener su harem.

Sona sonrió levemente mientras le iba a explicar el método con el que ella no vivió en la calle y se murió de hambre cuando su familia la expulsó del clan.

XXXX

no mucho que decir gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Que lo disfruten...

Ahora mismo Naruto estaba sentado en una de las tantas bancas de la ciudad frente a una heladería, devorando un helado. Estaba pensando en la situación que estaba y cuál debería ser el mejor curso de acción para lidiar con ese problema.

Estaba totalmente fuera de revelar su verdadera identidad como Naruto a Rias y Sona, aunque Naruto no había estado en el inframundo desde su juicio el había escuchado rumores aquí y allí de que las cosas estaban bastantes tensas entre los pilares Devils y los Devils que no tenían apellido además de que había más grupos involucrados en la política del inframundo, haciendo una sopa de traiciones políticas, alianzas inesperadas, puńaladas por la espalda y demás, el tipo de sopa de la que Naruto no quería comer. Claro estos solo eran rumores y los rumores la mayoría del tiempo son falsos aunque siempre son basados en algo verdadero, aún así era un no revelar quien era a Rias y Sona, además quien sabe de que lo vayan acusar esta vez esas dos.

Segundo opción era vigilar y cuidar a Issei desde las sombras, a Naruto le había quedado claro de que el no tenía un simple sacred gear conocido como Twice Critical después de tragarse las ocho piezas de peón de su juego y además de eso cuatro de esas piezas son mutadas. Era más que obvio que Issei poseía un sacred gear raro, tal vez uno del tipo Longuinos que se dice puede matar a dios. Tarde o temprano todo tipo de gente colorida se le iba a acercar con diferentes intenciones y gracias a su vigilancia secreta sobre el, Naruto estaría severamente limitado en cómo ayudarlo. Claro siempre se le podía aparecer como una figura misteriosa dandole consejos, pero tal vez Issei ni siquiera lo escucharía, desde pequeño té enseñan a no confiar en desconocidos.

Naruto estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que apenas y noto caminar a una monja con un montón de artilugios en ella de la iglesia como una cruz colgando de su cuello, el agua bendita que cargaba y la enorme maleta que parecía la aplastaría en cualquier momento.

'Ella es bastante linda' pensó Naruto mientras sus ojos la veían como se acercaba a el.

Bajo su ámbito color verde de monja que la cubría de pies a cabeza, botas color café, inocentes ojos color verde brillantes, un asustado y confundido rostro, la joven monja era una mujer bastante linda.

La monja se detenía cuando una persona se acercaba lo suficiente a ella, tratando seguramente de preguntar por direcciones, pero nadie le hacía caso, ella lo intentaba y lo intentaba sin obtener ningún resultado. Naruto incluso noto como sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza cuando por fin decidió darse por vencida.

Cuando por fin la monja se acercó lo suficiente a el, Naruto también pudo notar como una aura color verde la rodeaba por completo y además parecía desprender un olor delicioso que a Naruto le recordaba el olor de su madre cuando tuvo la oportunidad de convivir con ella dentro del sello que aprisionaba a Kurama si no también una aura de sanción salía de ella.

Por un momento la monja parecía que también le preguntaría a Naruto por direcciones, pero tal vez por su extrańa apariencia y sus experiencias con las demás personas al final decidió no y mejor siguió caminado.

No llego muy lejos, derecho la monja finalmente cayó al piso justo en frente de Naruto, tal vez producto de varias circunstancias, como el intenso sol que había, la pesada maleta que ahora estaba arriba de ella y se había abierto haciendo que su ropa saliera disparada y una piedra donde ella se tropezó y cayó.

Naruto frunció el ceńo divertido pero resistió las ganas de soltar una risa allí. Sin levantarse de la banca Naruto se inclinó un poco y uso su mano para levantar la pesada maleta de la pobre monja, no tuvo cuidado la mayoría de la ropa ya había salido disparada de todos modos, Naruto incluso sentía que algo había aterrizado en su cabeza.

"Duele... duele" la monja se quejaba.

Naruto inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado ligeramente e incluso levanto sus gafas de sol para poder ver bien la vista delante de el, ya que la monja tenía su trasero levanto hacia al cielo mostrando un par de perfectos panties blancos. "Te ves bie- digo ¿estás bien?"

Aunque a Asia aún le seguía doliendo su cuerpo, sus modales eran más fuertes y en seguida estaba de pie. "S-si mu-muchas gracias por ayudarme ehhh" Asia sentía que el extraño hombre frente a ella tenía una sonrisa incluso si no la podía ver bajo la máscara.

"Oh, me llamó Minato y tú" Naruto levanto su mano hacia ella.

Asia rápidamente hizo lo mismo. "¡Me llamó Asia Argento para servirte Minato-san!" dijo dlla con una sonrisa.

Los dos se saludaron de mano.

Fue en ese momento que Asia noto la prenda personal que adornaba la cabeza de Naruto, no era otra cosa que una de sus panties, el rostro de Asia inmediatamente se puso color rojo, rápidamente trato de alcanzar su prenda.

Pero Naruto la venció. "Creo que esto es tuyo" dijo mientras que alcanzaba la prenda que tenía en la cabeza. Naruto le ofreció la prenda a hacia.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en shock y los de Asia también cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto se había dado cuenta sobre su blanco Pantie en su cabeza. El mundo entero pareció caer en un silencio y en una oscuridad en ese momento con solo ellos dos bajo la única luz en la eterna oscuridad.

"Y pe-pensar que Asia-chan sería tan atrevida incluso si es una sirvienta de dios..." dijo Naruto mientras un moco de sangre bajaba por los orificios de la máscara y se adhería a su a ella.

El rostro de Asia parecía listo para explotar por la vergüenza que sentía en este momento. "¡N-no es así Minato-san!" Además de que su corazón latió con fuerza cuando la persona que apenas conoció hace menos de un minuto la llamo de manera tan afectuosa.

"...ya veo" dijo Naruto con falsa tristeza. "Pero aún así Asia-chan soy un pervertido"

"Ehh" Asia miro a Naruto con incredulidad, nadie en sano juicio admitiría que era un pervertido.

"¡Uhooo Asia no puedo evitar pasar esta oportunidad!" Naruto grito e inmediatamente puso la pantie de Asia en su cara y tomó un enorme respiro, sus ojos se abrieron como los de un desquiciado cuando olío el dulce aroma.

Asia mientras tanto simplemente grito avergonzada y aterrada mientras que su mano en puro reflejo se movía para darle una bofetada a Naruto cosa que lo mando a volar...

Ahora Asia estaba sentada en la banca sus mejillas aún rosas de vergüenza, su maleta descansaba a un lado, esperando a Naruto quien estaba comprando algo para ella, Naruto le había rogado que se sentará en la banca, argumentando que le compraría un helado y de esa manera disculparse con ella, Asia no sabia que era un helado, pero secretamente esperaba que fuera comida por que tenía mucha hambre, ella no había comido nada desde que bajo del avión.

Asia miro a Naruto cuando regresaba a la banca con dos extraños conos llenos de alguna cosa color blanco.

Cuando Naruto se sentó alado de ella, Asia inmediatamente volteo su cabeza inflo sus mejillas "hmmp" hizo un sonido, era claro que aún seguía molesta pero lo que Asia no sabia es que se veía más linda que molesta.

"Lo lamentó Asia. Toma" Naruto le ofreció el helado que llevaba en su mano. "Todo un helado jumbo para ti sola"

Asia tomó el enorme cono con sus dos manos lo miro por unos segundos y luego miro a Naruto quien estaba lambiendo el suyo con abandono. Asia relucantemente acercó su lengua a su "helado" "hmmmm~" Asia soltó un gemido de placer cuando la rica sustancia se derretía deliciosamente dentro de su boca, e inmediatamente comenzó a lamber su helado justo como lo estaba haciendo Naruto.

Lo demás fue historia.

"Los helados son bastante deliciosos sabes~" dijo Asia, se había acabado la enorme bola de helado y ahora mordía y se comía el cono para seguir buscando más helado que se escondía de ella dentro del cono.

"Lo son" dijo Naruto. "Y debes probar los demás Asia, solo haz probado un sabor del helado. ¡Existen cientos de sabores y de colores!"

Asia lo volteo a ver a Naruto en shock mientras se imaginaba rodeada de muchos helados de diferentes colores y sabores. "¡¿De veras?!" Pregunto excitada.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responderle un lloriqueo los saco a los dos de su charla, ambos voltearon aver como un pequeńo nińo se había caído y ahora lloraba sobando su rodilla que estaba raspada.

Sin pensarlo Asia se lanzó a la acción, se arrodilló junto al pequeńo. "No te preocupes haré que el dolor se valla" colocó sus manos sobre la rodilla del nińo y estas inmediatamente comenzaron a brillar color verde.

Naruto estaba detrás de Asia viendo como la raspadura sana rápidamente. '¿Un sacred gear que puede sanar seres humanos?' Los sacred geared tipo que sanan se contaban entre los más raros que habían.

"Ahh ¡muchas gracias oneechan!" Dijo el nińo al ver que ya estaba bien y no dolía más.

Viendo a Asia usar se sacred gear tan desvergonzadamente además de que solo para curar la raspadura de rodilla de un solo nińo de verdad le dio muchas cosas que pensar a Naruto, por que no ser mas como ella.

Asia contuvo sus ganas de gritar cuando el nińo la llamó así. "Ten más cuidado la próxima vez que jueges entendido"

El nińo sonrió. "Lo haré-"

Lo que sea que iba a decir fue interrumpido por una mujer que gritaba el nombre del nińo, el nińo rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hasta su madre.

"¡Escucha cuantas veces debo decirte que no te acerques a desconocidos!" Grito la enojada mama mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo, al mismo tiempo le mandaba una mirada muy enojada a Asia.

Esta al sentir esa mirada inmediatamente se sintió mal, era la misma mirada que sus compañeros en la iglesia le daban.

"Es obvio que es una delincuente solo mira a su novio-"

"¡No es mi novio!" Grito Asia avergonzada.

"¡Ahh seńora mal educada guarde silencio o le pateó el trasero!" Grito Naruto enseñándole el puńo.

"¡Minato-san!" Grito Asia mientras alcanza su brazo en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

La seńora comenzó a correr despavorida. "¡Delincuentes! ¡Maleantes! ¡Policía! ¡Asesinato!"

"¡Asia vámonos!" Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la mano de Asia y su maleta, corriendo en diferente dirección que la seńora, sería malo que la policía de verdad se presentará y con esa seńora haciendo acusaciones.

Los dos corrieron corrieron hasta que los dos llegaron a el parque de la ciudad, después de un metros más los dos finalmente se detuvieron. Respiraban pesadamente y estaban sudando, Finalmente los dos colapsaron en el pasto del parque, oreja con oreja. Después los dos se vieron a los ojos, o al menos Naruto vio sus ojos verdes y Asia se vio reflejada en sus lentes de sol, y comenzaron a reírse sin control.

Así decidieron quedarse la próxima media hora, solo mirando las nubes pasar, comentando que forma tomaba una nube y viéndola irse hasta que tomaba otra forma.

Naruto tomó un largo respiro. "Asia-chan eso que usaste para curar a ese nińo... ¿era un sacred gear verdad?" Inmediatamente Naruto sintió como Asia se tensó. "Tranquila Asia-chan yo no pertenezco a ninguna facción y soy un humano normal, solo te pregunto por curiosidad"

'Ahh que alivio' exhalo Asia aliviada de que Naruto no perteneciera a ningún bando. "S-si tengo un sacred gear llamado Twilight Healing, me permitiré sanar a cualquier raza"

"Ese es un sacred gear bastante impresionante" un poder que te permitía sanar a cualquiera no era de ninguna manera algo que subestimar, Asia era igual que Issei, una mina de oro a la que todos querían explotar.

Asia solo se quedo callada, mirando pasar más nubes.

"Asia. ¿Puedo pedir tu consejo como mi amiga?" Pregunto Naruto, tal vez sería mejor que una tercera le diera su opinión.

El corazón de Asia dio un salto a su garganta cuando escucho aquella palabra tan mágica que era para Asia. "¡Cl-claro que si Minato-ku-k-Ku-Kun!" Asia se armo de valor y llamó a Naruto con familiaridad, cuando Naruto no la regaño o la obligó a llamarla apropiadamente ella juró que su corazón latió en su garganta de alegría pura. "¡Somos amigos!" '¡Tengo un amigo soy tan feliz en este momento que podría morir!'

Naruto le contó una versión distorsionada de su problema con Rias, Sona e Issei a Asia. Cuando Naruto terminó Asia se quedo callada por unos momentos pero luego. "Yo creo que deberías ayudar a tu amigo por sobre cualquier cosa" respondió ella sinceramente.

Y Naruto sonrió parecía que solamente necesitaba un pequeńo empujón de esta ángel que llegó para ayudarlo y que le enseño sus panties...

XXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de dejar a Asia en la vieja iglesia abandonada Naruto había regresado a la academia con un nuevo plan y energía para llevarlo acabo. Aunque Naruto no pudo pensar lo extrańo que era de la iglesia decidir tener una base en esta ciudad que ya estaba ocupada por Devils y ángeles caídos.

Después de dar una clase Naruto salió del edifico principal del la escuela. No era pequeńa cosa para el, ya que iba a tirar su mascara de ser un humano normal y corriente solo para ponerse otra máscara de que era un humano que sabia de lo súper natural. Solo hasta que Rias y Sona se graduaran y pudiera ser honesto con Issei.

Bueno no era como si no hubiera planeado hacer esto desde hace ya algunos ańos por si por alguna razón su mascara de humano ignórate se cayera frente a Rias y Sona, el había estado planeado algo desde que esas dos llegaron a la ciudad, ahora solo lo había adaptado a la situación acorde.

No solo le daría más libertad de movimiento, pero además podría meter su mano en cualquier situación que Issei o que alguien más a quien le importe se metiera y corriera problemas incluyendo a Asia, era obvio que tarde o temprano alguien se interesaría en Issei otra vez, además la súbita aparición de Asia que tenía un peligroso sacred gear también la ponía en peligro, Los Ángeles caídos podrían intentar algo contra ella e incluso Rias podría intentar reclutarla.

El misterio de desconocer el rey de Issei estaba funcionado bien, justo ayer uno de los tantos ángeles caídos que asechaban esta ciudad, el tipo extrańo que le gustaba vestir como un detective de alguna novela de los setenta reconoció y casi ataca a Issei. Naruto sabia que fue solo por el hecho de el tipo le tenía miedo al "desconocido" rey de Issei que no se atrevió a adornar a Issei con lanzas de luz. Claro que Naruto lo haya dejado en K.O junto con sus otras dos camaradas cuando Raynare asesinó a Issei sin que el ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta pueda que haya ayudado también. Derecho el tipo se veía un poco nervioso al ver a Issei, mirando en paranoia hacia todos lados como si estuviera esperando un ataque.

Naruto se dirigió hasta el edifico del club de lo paranormal.

Mientras tanto en dicho edificio, la cosa pervertida conocida como Issei Hyoudou se estaba sintiendo un poco más cómodo con estas personas que eran Demonios. Issei al ver que realmente no sacrificaban ni vírgenes no animales a algún demonio supremo para ganarse su favor escuchaba atentamente a una de las grandes Oneesamas también conocida como Shiona Shitori.

"Entonces Shiona-sempai-"

"Por favor Issei-san llámame Sona, Shiona no es mi nombre verdadero, mi nombre es Sona" Sona estaba sentada tomando una taza de té frente a Issei.

Issei también tomó de su te, tratando de quitarse el nudo en la garganta que tenía. "Bueno entonces Sona-senpai me estás diciendo que existen contratos para poder subir de uhh.. nivel en la sociedad del inframundo... pero que tomó como pago a cambio de mis servicios y que tipo de servicios tengo que realizar" según el mito, los demonios normalmente hacían contratos sexuales... si alguna mujer quisiera estar con el.. tal vez a Issei no le importaría tanto.

Sona vio la sonrisa que aparecía en la cara de Issei. "Si estás pensando en algo que tenga que ver con sexo entonces no Issei-san" ahora su sonrisa se transformó en una cara de horror. "De ese tipo de contratos se encarga una división especial" ahora Sona suspiro sabiendo lo que Issei preguntaría. "Tampoco, solo los demonios más bellos y bellas pueden entrar a esa división"

Issei sintió varias puńaladas en su orgullo, el sabía que no era exactamente guapo comparado con Kiba, comparado con el era un simio común. "Entonces no tendré que pedir algo así como sus almas a cambio ¿verdad?"

"No, no pedirás sus almas a cambio, tomar el alma de alguien es extremadamente difícil, además de que realmente no sirve de nada tarde o temprano regresarán a donde sea que vinieran. Ahora normalmente te pedirán cosas como que seas una nińera, cumplas alguna fantasía-" Sona volvió a suspirar. "No sexual Issei-san. Te podrían que trabajes en alguna tienda o simplemente tú compañía, a cambio tú puedes pedir lo que quieras, aunque normalmente los demonios que están en el mundo humano piden dinero" esa era la única manera en la Sona ganaba dinero, al no tener nadie que la soporte, los contratos en eran la manera en la que ella no se moría de hambre. "Tómalo como un trabajo de medio tiempo, además cada vez que cumples con uno, tu fuerza se incrementa levemente"

"Ya veo" Issei podía usar ese dinero, pero lo que le interesaba era convertirse en un demonio de clase alta para tener su propio harem. Ahora mismo se imaginaba a todas esas chicas lindas que atenderían todos su caprichos. "Ha ha ha" comenzó a babear.

Akeno río levemente al verlo.

Mientras que Rias frunció un poco el ceño. "Aún así Issei, debes de estar más preocupado por encontrar a tu rey, tienes que conocerlo quien sabe que clase de demonio pueda se-" Rias se levanto de su escritorio sorprendida y no solo ella, si no todos en la sala cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

Nadie supo que hacer o decir, excepto por Issei que miraba a su alrededor un poco sorprendido por la acción de los demás.

Knock* knock*

Se escucho otra vez, dejando en claro que no se lo habían imaginado.

Lo que Issei no sabia era que existía un barrerá que hacia a lo humanos dar la vuelta antes de que se pudieran acercar demasiado. Que alguien esté al otro lado de la puerta tan casualmente era bastante preocupante, quería decir qué tal vez no era un humano o no al menos uno normal e ignorante.

Rias le envió una mirada a su nobleza que se prepararon para cualquier cosa y a Sona también que hizo lo mismo. Lo más probable es que fuera el rey de Issei que finalmente había venido por el.

"Adelante" respondió Akeno.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse por completo. "Perdón por la intromisión"

Dijo la voz que todos conocían muy bien.

"¡Sensei!" Grito Issei al ver a su profesor que todos amaban.

"Hola Issei" contestó Naruto, mientras se metía en la sala con la mirada en el suelo, cuando entro cerró la puerta levemente.

"¿Se-sensei?" Dijo Akeno incrédula de que su persona favorita en la escuela estuviera aquí, todo en el gritaba humano normal y no desprendía una aura demoníaca o de cualquier otro ser sobrenatural, era imposible máscaras una aura de algún ser sobre natural.

"Akeno"

Akeno dio un paso atrás al escuchar la voz tan seria y que parecía no quedarle a el.

Naruto suspiro falsamente, mientras miraba a Issei. "Así que de verdad tenía razón Issei, no quería creerlo, pero de verdad te convertirse en un demonio amigo..."

Inmediatamente todos en la sala se tensaron al escuchar a Naruto.

Rias y Sona solo se podían molestar consigo mismas ya que no se habían dado cuenta que alguien tan cerca de ellos pudiera ser un peligro. Los humanos eran los más impredecibles de todos por que nadie podía saber de qué lado estaban.

Por todos lo que ellos sabían es que Naruto podia estar de su lado, tal vez un mercenario que fue pagado por el hermano de Rias para cuidarla, uno de los tantos agentes de Grigori o un miembro de la iglesia, o ninguna de las tres y to perteneciera a otra facción.

Sona estaba apunto de preguntar de forma clamada, no había por que derramar sangre.

"¡¿Quien carajo eres tú!?"

Claro que Rias le ganó.

Naruto solamente sonrió por debajo de su máscara.

"¡Este es territorio Gremory, no tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí, largo inmediatamente antes de que use mi poder de la destrucción en ti!" Rias de verdad iba muy enserio con su amenaza, además de que una miasma roja/negra comenzó a aparecer en su mano.

Entonces todos en la sala sintieron como una presión intentaba ponerlos contra el suelo cuando Rias terminó de hablar, todos vieron en shock como su profesor lucia in característicamente serio. Las sombras de la habitación lo rodean, sus ojos abiertos miraban fijamente a Rias pero todos en la sala sentían que esos ojos estaban sobre ellos, incluso si no podían ver nada por sus gafas. El comenzó a moverse lentamente, eso puso a todos más tensos aún que comenzaron a sudar, aunque querían no podían quitarle los ojos de encima, por que si lo hacían ellos sentían que iban a morir.

Naruto avanzó hasta que depositó su trasero en uno de los sillones de la sala. "No lo hagas o alguien podría morir..."

La presión desapareció, pero las palabras de su profesor los dejo aterrados.

Kiba quien se aferraba a su espada como si su vida dependiera de ello pregunto. "¿Ahh-ah s-si y quien es el que va a morir" el estaba listo par lanzarse contra el.

Naruto tomó uno de los dulces del tazón que tenía Koneko en sus piernas, ella no se lo impidió, en parte por que era su profesor favorito que muchas veces le daba su comida y en parte por que estaba aterrada de el ahora mismo, solo de tenerlo sentado junto a ella Koneko sentía miedo, uno que no le quedaba a su profesor pero aún estaba allí.

"Yo por supuesto" dijo mientras se metía el dulce a la boca.

"T-tu" dijo incrédula Rias.

"Claro Rias, si me lanzas uno de esos me voy a morir~" dijo despreocupadamente Naruto.

"¿Qu-quien eres tú?" Pregunto Sona aún viéndolo.

Naruto miro a Sona seriamente. "Es grosero preguntar por la verdadera identidad de alguien y no decir la tuya primero"

Sona fue tomada por sorpresa, era obvio, como se pudo olvidar de la etiqueta apropiada. "Ah si claro, discúlpame sensei, me llamó Sona tengo diecisiete ańo-"

"Me llamó Minato Namikaze, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kishina Uzumaki, soy un humano que nació en un pueblo llamado konoha, mi mejor amigo es Sasuke Uchiha, mi amor platónico de la infancia era Sakura Haruno, tengo veinticuatro ańos de edad. Mi amigo Kiba Inouzuka tenía un perro que olía mejor que el..."

Todos escucharon incrédulos a Naruto mientras hablaba de si mismo.

Finalmente Rias tuvo suficiente. "Ya" grito mientras su poder desaparecía, este era el mismo profesor bobalicón que le recordaba a su amigo a veces. "Nos queda claro sensei, ¿podría preguntarte de que lado estas, eres una amenaza?" Rias estaba extrañamente más calmada.

"No no soy ninguna amenaza, yo llevo viviendo más tiempo que tú en esta ciudad, si quisiera hacer algo lo hubiera hecho hace tres ańos"

'Tiene un punto y derecho es muy amigo de Issei, Akeno y Koneko, o creo que sea racista por que convive con ellos' pensó Sona.

"De que lado estoy, no estoy de ningún lado, trabaje un corto periodo de tiempo en Kyoto, pero no e tenido contacto con ellos desde hace tiempo" Naruto sabia que su amiga lo apoyaría en su coartada, en sus palabras. "¡Te debemos un enorme favor, por favor pídenos lo que sea!"

"¿Eres un mercenario entonces?" Pregunto Akeno, no podía evitar sentirse un poco deprimida de que el guardará un secreto así de ella, pero al mismo tiempo lo comprendía, viendo cómo Rias lista para tratar de reclutarlo en su nobleza.

"Fue uno supongo... pero estoy aquí por Issei, si no no hubiera revelado que sabia de lo paranormal y ustedes se hubieran graduado sin saberlo" Naruto volteo a ver a Issei. "Desde hace unos días tienes varios ángeles caídos detrás tuyo, derecho tuvo que asustar a uno antes de que te llenará de luces blancas Issei"

Issei inmediatamente tuvo miedo al recordar el dolor que sintió cuando su novia lo atravesó con una lanza de luz. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien saber de qué alguien estaba cuidándolo, apenas estaba comenzado a comprender que su rey era bastante importante para conducirlo por este nuevo mundo.

"Si..." dijo Koneko mientras comía otro dulce, ella también había seguido a Issei pero no podía seguirlo para siempre y había notado a un ángel caído, pero no a Naruto y eso hablaba de sus habilidades.

"Lo sabemos" Kiba dijo mientras guardaba su espada. "Pero no sabemos quién es su rey y tampoco viene a buscarlo"

Bueno eso era por que el era su rey y ya estaba aquí.

Aún así Naruto volvió a suspirar falsamente. "Issei ellos están detrás de ti, incluso ahora mismo deben estar vigilándote... lo que debemos hacer es persuadirlos de no hacer eso" Naruto levanto sus manos cuando vio que Rias iba a protestar. "No se quien sea tu rey pero si te ven junto a mi tal vez crean que tú rey me a enviado a protegerte... algo a si como un mercenario. Para eso necesito que nos vean a todos juntos"

Rias inmediatamente comprendió que quería decir, básicamente era un mensaje que Naruto había sido contratado como guardaespaldas de Issei.

Akeno también comprendió la idea. "Fufufu ya entiendo, es bueno por que tenemos un pedido del Archiduke sobre un demonio forajido..."

XXXX

Un grupo de personas caminaba por una zona bastante aislada de la ciudad, no iban exactamente callados, derecho estaban platicando entre sí, hasta que se detuvieron en una bodega abandonada que parecía sacada de la película de terror favorita de cualquiera.

"Fufufu este es el lugar" dijo Akeno, ella no perdió la oportunidad y estaba aferrada a el brazo de su sensei mientras tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Rias estaba un poco feliz por dos cosas, una era que su amiga podía haber encontrado a parte de ella, Kiba y Koneko que le importara y gracias a eso sería más fácil pedirle que se uniera a su nobleza. No importaba si el era fuerte, tarde o temprano la mortalidad humana lo alcanzaría y si siente lo mismo que Akeno siente entonces su senses seguramente no desperdiciara la oportunidad de volverse inmortal y quedarse con Akeno.

Issei lloraba silenciosamente mientras se comía su playera.

Koneko mientras tanto se acercó a la enorme puerta y de un golpe la derribo.

Inmediatamente todos se cubrieron sus nariz con la mano por el pútrido olor que salió dentro del edificio.

La pequeńa nariz de Koneko comenzó a elevarse y bajar, se veía bastante linda que incluso Sona quería acercase a ella y abrazarla. "Huele.. a sangre..."

"¿Sangre? Este lugar apesta a muchas cosas Koneko" Naruto tenía su nariz cubierta, el olor de la sangre apenas era distinguible olía a muchas más cosas.

Súbitamente el cuerpo o la mitad del cuerpo de una mujer salió volando solo para aterrizar en los pies de Issei, claro que issei comenzó a ver el cuerpo con ojos abiertos. Una figura que era cubierta por la oscuridad dentro de la bodega, salió siendo iluminada por completo por la luz de la luna.

"¡Kyaaan que es esa cosa!" con un grito parecido al de una nińa pequeńa, el dedo de Naruto seńalaba.

Pero no estaba señalando a la horrible monstruosidad salida de las pesadillas de un lunático, era enorme, fácilmente tenía el tamaño de un autobús, su parte inferior era una de un león de color negro dos colas se movían de aquí a allá felizmente, mientras que la parte superior era la de una mujer, con los pechos al aire, y su rostro tenía un expresión que mostraba excitación.

Vizor un demonio renegado que mató a su maestra solo por el placer de ello, inmediatamente sintió el miedo de uno de ellos cuando soltó ese grito.

El problema era que Naruto no estaba señalando a Vizor, si no a Issei que ahora veía a Naruto.

"Ahhh que alivio" Naruto suspiro aliviado. "Es solo un Issei salvaje"

Issei Inmediatamente sintió enojo. "¡A que te refieres con que solo soy "un" Issei salvaje!" Su horror al ver el cuerpo mutilado de una mujer por primera vez ya se había olvidado gracias a su sensei.

Naruto solo levanto los hombros, los demás comenzaron a reír e incluso Sona tenía sus labios levantados ligeramente formando una sonrisa.

Vizor en cambio se sentía humillada de que un insignificante humano estuviera ignorándola.

"Bueno Issei ves a lo que sea que sea eso que tiene sus pechos al aíre desvergonzadamente" Naruto señaló Vizor. "Esa cosa Issei es un demonio que mató a su maestro y ahora su poder crece sin control, te puede pasar a ti también sabes a si que ten cuidado..."

Issei asintió aterrado, de verdad se podría convertir en algo como esa horrible cosa.

"Mira aquí déjenme en seńarles algo cool" dijo Naruto mientras que se acercaba caminando hacia Vizor, a unos metros de el se paró. Mucho para el shock de todos incluso Vizor se metió la mano a su boca y todos vieron con ojos a un más abiertos como sacaba algo de si boca.

La mejor manera de describir la cosa que saco de su boca era que era una espada, una enorme, igual de grande que sus profesor. Tenía un pomo color amarillo que terminaba con una calavera, la espada estaba envuelta en vendajes color blanco y solo se podía ver la punta color azul. Tal vez lo más impresionante era que la espada parecía estar moviéndose y gruñendo levemente.

"Perdón por despertarte a esta hora Samehada" dijo Naruto mientras enterraba la espada en el suelo frente a Vizor y regresa a el lado de los demás. Samehada era uno de los tantos artilugios que había recreado de su vida como Naruto Uzumaki luego de su muerte en el inframundo, Naruto al no querer usar sus poderes que eran más conocidos y de esa manera llamar la atención tuvo que crear nuevos y Samehada era el producto de ello.

Vizor con una sonrisa levanto la enorme espada con facilidad. "Está espada es bastante buena, creo que me la voy a quedar... además parece como si estuviera vivía"

"¡Sensei por que le dio la espada!" Grito Kiba.

"Bah relaje Kiba, ella no podría usar esa espada aunque quisiera" dijo Naruto despreocupadamente.

A todos les cayó una gota de sudor, por que Vizor estaba usando la espada con facilidad.

"Hmmm debe de haber algo más" susurró Sona viendo la espada con interés.

Sin esperar más Vizor se lanzó contra Naruto y Akeno que estaba alado de el lista para cortar sus cabezas con la propia espada de Naruto. Pero cuando estaba a unos metros de ellos dos Vizor callo al suelo, no se podía mover y se sentía tan débil, parecía que su poder mágico estaba siendo succionado.

"Lo ven... Samehada se come el poder mágico de cualquiera a grandes cantidades. Fue mi propia creación, estoy bastante orgulloso de Samehada" dijo Naruto con orgullo de su creación, no fue fácil recrear la más poderosa de las espadas de los siete espadachines de la niebla.

Rias no podía evitar maravillarse, los artefactos que succionaban magia eran raros de ver, la ultima vez que ella vio algo así fue el elemento madera de Naruto que también se comían la magia de si oponente para que los árboles y flores crecieran más fuertes y bellas, ahora quería a este profesor en su nobleza a un más, seguro que con el dentro ganaría su libertad.

Samehada se liberó del agarre de Vizor, arrastrándose como serpiente hasta su cabeza, luego todos en shock vieron como su boca se abría para mostrar varios dientes de tiburón, Samehada de una mordida le arrancó la cabeza a Vizor y comenzó a masticarla, luego de procedió con el resto del cuerpo.

Naruto también estaba en shock. "Bueno, eso es nuevo"

XXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Que lo disfruten...

Issei Hyoudou andaba con su bicicleta por la ciudad a altas horas de la noche. Sudando, jadeando desesperadamente por aire para sus pulmones que sentía como si estuvieran en llamas ahora mismo, además de que sus músculos estaban adoloridos e hinchados, cada paso, cada vez que giraba el pedal de su bicicleta sus músculos experimentaban una nueva sensación de dolor. Normalmente a Issei le gustaba usar su bicicleta para moverse de un lado a otro por la ciudad, pero ahora mismo la odiaba con toda su alma.

Issei solo podía estar agradecido de que no había nadie en las calles ahora mismo o de verdad el sabía que la gente lo vería como si fuera una clase de animal raro, como en la mańana durante su entrenamiento en el parque.

Ahora mismo mientras pedaleaba su bicicleta esta tenía una enorme cadena amarrada, las cadenas tenían amarradas dos pesadas llantas de camión a ellas, su profesor de inglés ahora se había convertido en su entrenador personal.

Viendo a su alrededor y al mismo tiempo tratando de olvidar el dolor por el que pasaba ahora mismo Issei reconoció el vecindario, el ya había estado aquí antes, este era el vecindario donde vivía su profesor, derecho Issei ya podía ver el complejo de departamentos baratos donde el vivía, el había muchas veces estado aquí, había pasado la noche jugando videojuegos con el, Matsuda y Motohama.

Derecho ahora que lo pensaba la dirección del contratado a la que tenía que acudir estaba ubicada en el mismo complejo de departamentos.

Cuando por fin Issei llego a los departamentos lo primero que hizo fue bajarse de su bicicleta e irse a vomitar a una esquina, una vez que termino de vaciar sus intestinos Issei se limpió su boca y comenzó a caminar a el número del departamento donde se tenía que dirigir.

"Uhgg.. duele" Issei se quejó un poco mientras se sobaba las piernas y al mismo tiempo sacaba el papel del contrato con la dirección. "Es el trescientos dos, tres pisos arriba, ¿Minato estará en su departamento?" en este complejo había cinco pisos y su profesor vivía en el último, aunque sinceramente no quería verlo, mańana en la mańana lo vería como lo hacía últimamente.

Issei subió las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta correspondiente.

Fue allí que comenzó a tocarla, mucha fue su sorpresa cuando está se abrió. Pero entonces un olor parecido a cuando se enfrentaron al demonio renegado Vizor llego a su nariz, por un momento Issei se quedo paralizado de miedo solo de recordar el estado de la bodega, llena de sangre y cuerpos humanos, decidió no darle mucha importancia ya que durante los primeros dos días había tenido ciertas pesadillas, pero ya todo estaba mejor para el.

Tomó una bocanada de aire tranquilizándose. "Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa? Soy un demonio de parte de mi uh... maestro.. aunque no tengo ni idea quien sea" la ultima parte la susurro.

Al no encontrar respuesta Issei decidió invitarse solo al departamento. Apenas podía ver con la oscuridad, solo había un cuarto que estaba iluminado al fondo, como Issei podía ver en la oscuridad y además ya había estado en un departamento de estos el se pudo mover con facilidad por este.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo y abrió la puerta hubo varias cosas que lo sorprendieron. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, había sangre por todos lados, había un tipo colgado de cabeza a la pared con clavos en sus manos y pies haciendo una clara burla al crucifico cristiano. Lo más extrańo de todo es que su sensei estaba allí viendo el cuerpo del hombre desconocido.

"...Minato" Issei se acercó hasta Naruto.

Naruto suspiro. "Issei" como pudo haber sido tan descuidado, había puesto barreras contra seres sobrenaturales, pero se olvido de poner barreras contra humanos que eran igual de peligrosos y ahora por su error uno de sus amigos había pagado el horrible precio.

"¿Que sucedió?" Issei miraba a el hombre muerto sin realmente saber que sentir, no tenía miedo o asco, era más lástima por el pobre hombre.

"El" Naruto señaló a el hombre muerto. "Solía contratar a Akeno para que lo golpeara, era un masoquista con fetiches extrańos, pero era un buen tipo y un buen amigo mío, derecho el primero que tuve aquí" Saro no había sido si no amable con el cuando recién llego a la ciudad. "Un exorcista lo más probable afiliado a Grigori le hizo esto, por hacer contratos con demonios... derecho todavía sigue aquí"

Issei se sorprendió al escuchar a Naruto y rápidamente comenzó a mirar alrededor además de activar su sacred gear que Naruto le había ayudado a desbloquear. Unas escamas rojas se formaron en su brazo, luego un ojo color verde y finalmente un guantelete color rojo.

"Por que no sales de una buena vez" dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza irritado, Naruto no sabia como pero le iba a dar una lección que no se le olvidaría, tal ves incluso matarlo.

El inodoro del baño en la habitación sonó en ese momento, luego la puerta se abrió para mostrar a un hombre tal vez de la misma edad que Naruto vestido como un padre, tenía una mirada de la de un loco, su lengua tenía una perforación en ella, estaba afuera de su boca y la movía de un lado para otro, además todavía tenía papel higiénico en su zapato. "Hola allí demonios mierda" dijo el loco padre.

No Naruto o Issei le contestaron el saludo solo veían.

Pero esto solo hizo que Freed se alegrará más. "¡Ahhh yo un humilde sirviente de dios, que solo quiere eliminar a todos sus enemigos tengo tanta suerte de encontrar a un demonio y a un humano que los ayuda, tengo tanta suerte seńor que podría matar!" Freed saco una pistola y una espada que comenzó a brillar color blanco, mientras que su lengua se movía aún más.

Issei inmediatamente se sintió incómodo al ver la espada de luz, al mismo tiempo se puso en guardia hasta que Freed le disparo en la pierna, Issei grito de dolor y cayó al suelo.

"Hahahaha, espera tu turno demonio de mierda, primero me desahogare con tu amigo aquí, ya sabes lo que dicen, deja lo mejor para el final" con increíble velocidad Freed se arrojó contra Naruto dispuesto a empalarlo con su espada de luz.

"¡Sensei!" Issei grito tratando de ponerse de pie, pero aún así su pierna inmediatamente cedió por el dolor.

Naruto solo se quedo allí viendo a Freed acercarse, si el no tuviera los lentes de sol que llevaba puesto, Freed y Issei se darían cuenta de que sus ojos eran de color rojo y tenían un patrón extrańo en ellos.

Para Naruto gracias a su Sharingan fue fácil predecir el movimiento asesino de Freed, haciéndose aún lado cuando debió, luego tomando el brazo de Freed y usando su cuerpo como contra peso, Naruto había efectivamente puesto en el suelo a Freed en una maniobra de judo, solo para después colocarse encima de el sentándose en su pecho, usando sus piernas para impedirle a Freed que moviera sus brazos.

Issei tenía muy en claro que su sensei era un hombre pesado, todas la mańanas le pedía que lo cargara corriendo por todo el parque, cuando Issei le pregunto cuánto pesaba. "Hmm cien kilos tal vez más" es lo que había respondido su profesor.

Claro que Freed se intento liberarse, pero todo era en vano. "¿Que vas hacer ahora hereje? Golpear y golpear hasta que ya no puedas más" Freed uso su lengua y la movió como siempre.

"No es una mala idea pero..." Naruto uso sus dedos para tomar la lengua de Freed por su perforación, de esa manera no importaba cuanto Freed intentará volver a meterla a su boca no podría a menos que se la quisiera rasgar en dos "¿Parece que te gusta mucho tu lengua verdad?"

Los ojos de Freed por primera vez mostraron miedo por lo que Naruto podía estar implicando.

"Además parece que te gusta hablar mucho, me pregunto si realmente no mataste a Saro de aburrimiento solamente" Naruto puso su mano en la quijada de Freed y comenzó a usar su fuerza para obligarlo a cerrarla. "Vamos padre, ayúdame a darle toda una nueva definición a me mordí mi lengua"

Los ojos de Freed se llenaron de miedo, intento resistir poniendo fuerza en su quijada pero al final fue demasiado cansado y doloroso seguir, lo peor de todo fue que Naruto no lo hizo rápido, si no que hizo sentir a Freed como lentamente sus dientes se enterraban en su lengua hasta que la cortaron mientras gemía de puro dolor. Muy dentro de la demente mente de Freed, el no podía evitar preguntarse si esto era algún tipo de castigo divino por hacer lo que hacia.

Finalmente la legua ya no era más parte de Freed, Naruto se levanto de encima de el aún con ella en sus dedos.

Freed rápidamente se puso en cuatro, escupiendo el incontrolable flujo de sangre.

Issei miro el intercambio en silencio.

Mientras tanto una nueva persona entro en la habitación.

"¡Freed-san!" Grito en horror Asia al ver a el padre de la iglesia donde ella actualmente residía.

El corazón de Naruto se partió en dos al confirmar que realmente Asia estaba con Freed. Por todo lo que le podía saber Asia en realidad también había participado en la tortura y asesinato de su amigo, había muchas personas como Asia, muy amables e inocentes pero al mismo tiempo estaban completamente dementes o les encantaba el sufrimiento de otros, Naruto había interactúado con muchos de ellos, Akeno por ejemplo era tal ejemplo, amable y hermosa pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba el sabor de la violencia infligida a otros o a ella misma.

Pero aún así Naruto le daría el beneficio de la duda a Asia.

"Hey Asia" Naruto uso su mano para saludar a Asia, era la mano de donde tenía la lengua de Freed que parecía también estar saludado a Asia moviéndose de un lado a otro, cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de esto inmediatamente la soltó y se limpió con la toalla más cercana antes de que la sangre se secara.

Asia estaba sorprendida de ver a su único amigo en este lugar. "¡Minato-kun!" Por un momento se olvido de su compañero y saludo a Naruto con una sonrisa.

Pero Freed le acordó sobre el cuando básicamente se subió a ella gimiendo algo entendible.

Asia sin pensarlo uso su sacred gear para curar a Freed, claro que no le podía regresar su lengua su sacred gear no era tan fuerte aún.

Cuando Asia terminó de sanar a Freed, el ya no sangraba más pero el montón de sangre en su boca y ropa aún estaba allí.

"¿Asia estás con el?" Pregunto Naruto. "Te das cuenta de que el hizo eso" Naruto señaló el cuerpo de su amigo, ahora todo dependía de lo que contestara Asia.

Inmediatamente Naruto se arrepintió de lo que dijo cuando el rostro de Asia se lleno de tristeza y culpa, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar así como su cuerpo entero, sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lagrimas incontrolables. "Le ro-rogué q-que se-se detu-detuviera..."

Eso fue lo que Naruto necesitaba escuchar, sonaba lo suficientemente sincera. Naruto tomó a Freed por su cuello y pantalón, lo siguiente que Freed sabia es que estaba volando hacia la ventana cuando Naruto o arrojó.

Después Naruto abrazo cálidamente a Asia que temblaba sin parar.

Asia claro se sintió un poco extrańa cuando Naruto la abrazo era una sensación un poco rara y cálida al mismo tiempo, era como si su estómago quemara pero no doliera. Lentamente Asia también también envolvió con sus brazos a Naruto, llorando en su pecho.

Nadie le preguntó, se había estado guardando en su pecho dolorosamente durante toda su vida que ella estaba sola, completamente sola, como ella odiaba, detestaba estar sola, para Asia Argento estar sola era lo peor en su ya miserable vida. Ella siempre reza a dios por no estarlo, pero ella era una Santa hasta que excomulgaron, incluso antes de eso, ella sabia que los demás solo la veían como un objeto donde podían sanar sus heridas y nada más, los demás de su edad estaban aterrados de estar cerca de ella, Asia siempre había estado sola con dios como su única compañía, pero muy dentro de ella sabia que no era lo mismo que tener a alguien con el que podías contar.

Así que Asia lloro en el cálido abrazo de su único amigo, ella no quería pero sus emociones no se podían controlar más. Desde que la iglesia la expulsó de sus filas por hacer algo que no debía con sus poderes ella había estado todavía más sola y aterrada, no sabia que iba hacer hasta que Raynare se le acercó, así que sin tener ninguna otra opción Asia fue con ella

"¡No quiero regresar con ellos Minato-kun! ¡Ellos siempre hacen cosas cómo estás ellos lastiman gente!" Imágenes de todos los "exorcismos" de Freed en los que a estado pasaron por la mente de Asia, ella no entendía por qué Freed hacia eso, ella no entendía por qué la iglesia la expulsó del único lugar que ella podía llamar hogar solo por que ayudó a un enemigo de dios, ella no entendía por qué dios le había dado el poder de sanar todas las razas pero no podía sanar a los enemigos de la iglesia. Asia no entendía nada, ella no entendía a dios ella sabe que está mal cuestionarlo y que debe tener una plan que ella no puede ni imaginar pero aún así... por que dios deja que Freed haga lo que quiera.

La fe de Asia había estado pendiendo de un hilo los últimos días,

"Ella me va a lastimar Minato-kun" Asia susurro, su voz ahora era áspera por lloriquear y gritar. "La escuche hablando con los demás, ella dijo que me quitaría mi sacred gear que eso me mataría pero que no importaba" más lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Asia, al enterarse de la cruel mentira de Raynare, ella le prometió que estaría a salvo con ella. Pero esas bonitas palabras no eran más que una cruel mentira, por supuesto que Raynare quería algo de ella como todos los demás quieren. Era aterrador escuchar a Raynare tan fríamente hablar de quitarle su vida.

Los brazos que la rodeaban la apretaron más acercándolo más al el pecho donde ella estaba llorando, era doloroso, pero Asia se sentía bien de llorar y mojar el pecho de Naruto con sus lagrimas. Asia se aferró a la ropa de Naruto con tal fuerza que sus uńas comenzaron a sangrar, después saco su cabeza de el pecho de Naruto.

"¿Tú no los vas a dejar hacerlo verdad Minato-kun? ¿Somos amigos verdad? Los amigos se cuidan las espaldas ¿verdad?"

Naruto miro los ojos verdes de Asia, estaban llenos de lágrimas, miedo, tristeza y estaban rotos, su sonrisa era forzada y sincera al mismo tiempo su nariz moqueaba. Este pequeńo y lindo angel estaba roto e histérico ahora mismo y parecía listo para ahogarse en la locura. "Shh Asia no voy a dejar que nada mas te vuelva pasar y si te vuelve a pasar algo te aseguro que estaré allí para ti" con esas últimas palabras Naruto le dio un ligero golpe en la parte trasera de su cuello, efectivamente dejándola inconsciente, si la dejaba despierta tal vez de verdad se volvería loca.

Y eso no le iba pasar a su amiga.

Naruto tomó a Asia como a una princesa, la llevaría a su apartamento, había cosas que hacer, tenía cosas que planear.

"Sabes Issei, si Asia y esos ángeles caídos de verdad están actuando por órdenes de gobernador general Azazel entonces tendremos toda una facción detrás de nuestros culos" Naruto le dijo a Issei mientras caminaba a la salida, después de escuchar toda lo que dijo Asia era imposible que el no se involucrará.

Issei lo seguía a la salida cojeado, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas pero no de tristeza, si no de rabia, su garganta le dolía, quería golpear la cara de esa perra mentirosa que también engañó a la pobre Asia justo como lo hizo con el, cuantos corazones más había roto en toda su vida. "A la mierda con los caídos, a la mierda con Azabel o como se llame, se puede pudrir en el infierno junto con toda su facción"

"Así es amigo, todos ellos" pero aún así había la pequeńa posibilidad de que Raynare de verdad estuviera trabajando sola, Asia le había dado una pista, por que Azazel dejaría a una angel caída de tan bajo rango como Raynare tener un sacred gear tan poderoso, Naruto había escuchado que Azazel era un demente obsesionado con los sacred gear y mas con los raros, raramente el tipo se involucraba en otra cosa. Tal vez alguien debería acusar a Raynare... "Pero Issei conoces la frase que dice grita y apunta con el dedo el problema y deja que alguien más lo resuelva"

"Ehh no"

"Si es que me lo acabo de inventar"

XXXX

Raynare estaba teniendo un problema en lo que otra ocasión sería un plan perfecto.

Todo se había venido a bajo cuando ese profesor de escuela se había involucrado, es por eso que Raynare odia a los humanos son tan impredecibles, bombas de tiempo esperando a explotar a alguien.

Su novio Issei Hyoudou no resultó ser el poseedor de un sacred gear común como el Twice Critical, si no el Bosted Gear un longuinos, si el ex humano podía haber sido peligroso ahora era realmente peligroso, en unos ańos el podría volverse igual de fuerte que un demonio de clase ultimate y ahora que había sido de encarnado en uno el tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, sinceramente Raynare estaba justificadamente asustada de que su novio regresara buscando venganza y ella como siempre seria igual de débil como para enfrentarlo. Además de que ahora era intocable por haber sido re encarnado por algún demonio desconocido, por toda lo que Raynare sabia la Gremory o la ex Sitri pudieron haberlo hecho y solo estaban jugando a espejos y humo.

Y ahora no podía arriesgarse a acabar con Issei nuevamente por que podría hacer enojar a su rey, además ese profesor había tomado el rol de entrenarlo y protegerlo. Según los reportes de Millet ese profesor tenía una espada extremadamente peligrosa que come energía y carne por igual, Raynare estaba segura de que era algún tipo de longuinos no clasificado, ese profesor era peligroso por que Raynare no sabia para quién trabaja, podía estar con los demonios, con el cielo, pertenecer a una facción completamente diferente de la bíblicas, incluso podría estar trabajando para alguien en Grigori... además lo que le había hecho a Freed... Raynare no sabia donde el pobre tonto se había metido.

No solo eso pero Asia no regreso desde que fue con Freed a hacer un exorcismo. Asia era suya ese profesor no tenía ningún derecho de quitarle ese sacred gear que finalmente la haría fuerte y todo el mundo la reconocería. Pero no el profesor tenía que jugar a el héroe y rescatar a la monja en problemas.

Así que Raynare tomó una decisión.

Ella al menos tenía que tener a Asia de regreso, era la única manera en que podía salvar cara y su pellejo cuando estuviera de vuelta en Grigori. Si Azazel o alguien más se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo en esta ciudad, nada en el mundo la salvaría de ser ejecutada o que la encerraran en el Cocytos. Si conseguía recuperar a Asia entonces ella le quitaría su sacred gear y eso le daría el suficiente valor como para que no le hicieran nada.

Raynare estaba sentada en una de las tantas bancas dentro de la iglesia, moviendo su rodilla de arriba a abajo nerviosamente. "¡Ugghh! Donde están Kalawander y los demás..." los tres habían salido a encontrar a el profesor para que pudieran luchar contra el en orden de recuperar a Asia, pero eso había sido hace horas.

Finalmente no pudo más y se levanto de la banca, caminando rápidamente llena de confianza hasta las enormes doble puertas de la iglesia, ella derrotaría a ese humano y recuperaría a Asia y su sacred gear, ese poder era suyo por derecho divino.

Cuando Raynare abrió de golpe las puertas sus ojos se abrieron en shock y pura incredulidad. No importaba que tanto se tallara los ojos, ella seguía allí viéndola de regreso.

"Hola querida hermana, ¿te la has pasado bien?"

Raynare está aterrada de que de verdad sonaba como si le hubiera hecho esa pregunta y no hubiera sarcasmo en ella.

Largo pelo color azul que llegaba hasta sus caderas, un rostro redondo y con facciones finas y amables, ojos color miel. Vestida en algún tipo personalizado traje color blanca que llevaba desde que Raynare la vio por primera vez, rasgado por la espalda y que dejaba ver parte de su estómago, iba completamente descalza, además de llevar una enorme lanza que también servía como un catalizador de magia. (Aqua de Fire Emblem)

Para Raynare no había duda alguna está era su hermana mayor el ángel de diez alas y una de las líderes de Grigori.

Su hermana Penemue había venido por ella personalmente para arrastrarla a su infierno personal.

Raynare movió su dedo meñique, tal vez por miedo o tal vez por que su cuerpo se quiso defender de su hermana inconscientemente. Raynare sintió como los ojos miel de su hermana penetraban directamente en su alma cuando hizo ese movimiento con su meñique.

"No me obligues a matarte aquí Raynare"

Dijo su hermana y Raynare se quedo quieta, ella no quería morir.

Penemue suspiro levemente. "El poder te corrompió Raynare, fue suficiente tener al mando un puñado de ángeles caídos y exorcistas de Grigori para dejarte sedienta por más querida hermana" Penemue golpeó el piso con su lanza/catalizador, un circulo color azul apareció detrás de ella y del círculo inconscientes en el suelo estaban, Kalawander, Donasheek, Millet y un montón de exorcistas. "Es obvio que no estabas lista para liderar a nadie querida hermana"

Penemue se comenzó a acercar a Raynare, las piedras que se enterraban en su pies parecían no molestarle. "¿De verdad creíste que podrías engañar a una organización que sobrevive de chantajear a las personas con información?" Su voz se había elevado. "Ve a dormir tonta hermana... tuviste mucha suerte de seguir con vida"

Lo último que vio Raynare fue la mano de su hermana acercándose a su cabeza.

XXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Asia abrió sus ojos, inmediatamente sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza que la hizo hisar de dolor, se llevó los dedos de sus manos a sus temples dándoles un masaje para aliviar su dolor. Unos segundos más tarde al sentir que el dolor no se iba, pero ya podía tolerarlo, Asia comenzó a ver a sus alrededores. Estaba en un cuarto acostada sobre una cama matrimonial con varias mantas cubriéndola.

La ventana estaba abierta, la refrescaste brisa entraba por la ventana así como los rayos del sol. Asia se dio cuenta que a lado de la mesa de noche había un baso con agua rápidamente y sin pensarlo, Asia tomó el vaso y comenzó a beber, el líquido alivio su seca garganta y ella rápidamente se sintió mucho mejor.

Confusa ella se levanto de la cama, estaba vestida un un vestido ligero para dormir que la cubría del cuello hasta sus pies, fue difícil para ella levantarse de la cama, sus pies dolían, era como si no se hubiera levantado desde hace varios días. Con dificultad ella camino hasta la puerta tambaleándose y apoyándose en las cosas que veía más cerca.

Ella no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba, que es lo que estaba pasando, o que es lo que había pasado.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación ella escucho voces.

"¡Así es Penemue-san! Este hombre es horrible, me hace correr por todo el parque desde las cinco de la mańana con el arriba de mis hombros y cuando quiero tomar un descanso me pica los ojos o me jala el pelo. Lo ves me arrancó un trozo de caballo de la nuca"

Asia escucho una dulce risa.

"Además yo tengo entendido que debo descansar al menos varios días a la semana para que mis músculos se reparen, pero esta horrible persona me obliga a usar pesas todo el tiempo. ¡Ahora mismo estoy llevando una camisa con resortes que restringe mis movimientos! Desde cuando estás difícil mover aunque sea solo un poco. Ningún humano normal debería ser tratando de esta manera, esto es una violacion a los derechos humanos"

"No te preocupes por tus músculos Issei, tú nunca fuiste humano de todos modos, siempre fuiste un Issei"

"¡Ugghh!"

Ahora la dulce risa se transformó en una rica carcajada Asia incluso escucho un oink* salida de esa carcajada de mujer, después del oink* hubo un silencio solo para que después tres personas, una mujer y dos hombres comenzarán a reír descontrolados, Asia incluso escucho como golpeaban algo de madera posiblemente una mesa mientras reían.

Cuando Asia terminó de recorrer el largo pasillo, se dio cuenta que ahora estaba en un comedor, tres personas estaban sentadas desayunado algo que Asia no sabia que era, Asia reconoció a su amigo, vestía su usual máscara con lentes, pero tenía ropa más casual y parecía más como una pijama, aún así su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas donde su playera y pantalón para dormir no llegaban.

También estaba un chico de su edad más o menos, de pelo café, vestía un atuendo deportivo. Asia creía a verlo visto en algún lado.

Y luego estaba una hermosa mujer en sus veinticinco ańos tal vez, vestía ropa que le quedaba hermosa a ella, su pelo color azul y sus ojos miel le quedaban perfectamente, había una extrańo objeto a un lado de ella parecido a una lanza, además de que hacia podía sentir cierta aura viniendo de ella.

"No sabia que tenias ese tipo de risa Penemue" dijo Naruto aún tratando de calmarse después del oink de Penemue.

Penemue miro hacia otro lado averganzada. "A-ase mu-mucho tiempo que no río así" fue entonces que Penemue noto a Asia que ya había despertado. "Finalmente despiertas bella durmiente"

Inmediatamente Naruto e Issei voltearon a la dirección donde estaba Asia.

Naruto se levanto de su asiento, caminando hasta ella, era obvio que luchaba incluso por quedarse parada. "Hola pequeńo angel"

Las mejillas de Asia ardieron rosa cuando Naruto la llamó así. "Minato-kun ¿do-donde estoy... y Freed y Raynar-" la mente de Asia había comenzado a aclararse recordando lo qué pasó.

Naruto bostezo moviendo su mano despreocupado, "no te preocupes por eso, no volverás a ver a Raynare por un largo tiempo" ahora ayudó a Asia a caminar a la silla que estaba libre en la mesa. "Necesitas comer Asia, has estado dormida por tres dias seguidos, me estaba empezando a preguntar, siéntate voy por tu desayuno"

Asia se sentó en la mesa, nerviosa viendo a las otras dos personas.

"Eso de allí es un Issei" Naruto señaló a Issei.

Una vena creció en la frente de Issei.

"Ella" Naruto señaló a Penemue. "Es Penemue el ángel que fue desterrado por dios al enseñar a los humanos a escribir y leer"

Asia abrió sus ojos en shock.

"La realidad fue muy diferente, solo enseñe unos pocos" Penemue muchas veces le daba risa lo que estaba escrito en ciertos libros, exagerando las cosas que pasaron.

"Hola Issei-san, hola Penemue-sama" Asia dijo tímidamente.

"Solo llámame Issei Asia" contestó Issei mientras cortaba otro pedazo de su pancke.

"Asia, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que mi hermana Raynare te pensaba hacer, debo dejarte en claro que ella estaba actuando por su propio fin y no el de Grigori" Penemue hizo una reverencia. "Por favor te pido en nombre de mi hermana y de todos en Grigori que nos regales tu perdón"

Asia inmediatamente movió sus manos frenéticamente. "¡P-para nada Penemue-sama! No hay nada de que disculparse aquí"

"Ya veo" Penemue sonrió. "Asia estoy aquí por que Minato-san me contó de la noche que estuviste con Freed"

La mente de Asia ya se había aclarado y recordaba lo que había sucedido, y como su corazón se rompió esa noche, no no haber estado Naruto allí quien sabe que hubiera pasado, tal vez ella hubiera tomado su propia vida.

"Escúchame Asia, te voy a decir una cosa qué tal vez sacuda tu mundo, pero es mejor que la bonita mentira que has estado escuchando toda tu vida" Penemue estaba segura de que al decirle la verdad sobre dios, el corazón de Asia tal vez comenzaría sanar, poco a poco tal vez, pero ella se podría mover y continuar con su vida.

Asia asintió.

"El, ella, eso, el seńor, dios o como yo lo llamo mi padre está muerto" Penemue tomó la mano de Asia mientras que veía como su rostro se volvía pálido.

Issei también se levanto de su silla y puso su mano en el hombro de Asia. Issei ya sabia junto con Naruto esto, Penemue les había contado junto con su plan para ayudar a Asia, el nunca se consideró un religioso de ninguna manera, en Japón la influencia cristiana es bastante limitada, pero aún así Issei no podía ni imaginarse cómo se debía sentir Asia en este momento, todo lo que te habían dicho desde que era pequeńo no era más que una vil mentira.

Asia realmente no sabia que pensar, pero sus ojos se pusieron llorosos. "C-como" Asia susurro, su mundo poco a poco se venía abajo, estaba agradecida de que Penemue e Issei estuvieran con ella, si Naruto estuviera aquí ella estaría una mejor pero aún seguía en la cocina preparando su desayuno.

"Se que es difícil Asia, recuerdo cuando mi padre me expulsó del cielo por ayudar a unos humanos que me había pedido que dejará solos... cuando lo desobedecí yo creía que no era ningún problema, que un regaño iba ser todo" Penemue aún recuerda como si fuera ayer. "Mi mundo entero se derrumbó cuando padre me expulsó, no sabia que hacer, estaba en shock... yo pensaba en quitarme mi vida" Penemue tenía una sonrisa triste en su cara, mientras que Asia la veía en shock por lo que acababa de decir. "Afortunadamente mis hermanos y hermanas caídos estaban allí para mí"

"Pero y-yo no tengo hermanos o hermanas"

"Pero tienes amigos Asia"

Los ojos de Asia se abrieron por completo.

"Me tienes a mí, tienes a Issei-kun y tienes a Minato-san... quien movió cielo y tierra durante los últimos días por ti" Penemue tomó a Asia en un cálido abrazo.

Asia no pudo más y comenzó a llorar.

"Escucha Asia, yo comprendí que mi padre aún con toda su sabiduría y poder no era más que otro que cometía errores como tú o como yo, algo que no era ni eterno o todo poderoso. Solo una estrella más en el cielo que brilla solo para después extinguirse y ser olvidado por el tiempo como cualquier otro" Penemue miro a los ojos a Asia. "Vive Asia, tienes toda una vida delante de ti y sea donde sea que mi padre este, estoy segura que te querría ver feliz"

Con esas palabras de Penemue el corazón de Asia parecía haberse quitado las cadenas que tenía puesto y Asia lloro en el pecho de su nueva amiga.

...

Después de unos minutos y de que la montańa rusa de emociones de Asia acabaron ella estaba sentada en la mesa escuchando a Issei como se quejaba de su entrenamiento con Naruto y riéndose de sus quejas.

Naruto volvió a entrar a el comedor, cargando un plato lleno de panckes, un vaso de leche y un nuevo tarro de jugo de naranja.

"Toma Asia" Naruto puso el plato de comida y el vaso de leche frente a ella, además de que comenzó a ponerle miel a los panckes. "Necesitas comer mucho después de no hacerlo por tres días" Naruto y Penemue habían estado suplementado magia que actuaba como nutrientes en Asia, pero no se compara a comida real.

Fue en ese momento que Asia se dio cuenta de la mucha hambre que ella tenía, así que empezó a devorar la comida.

Naruto sonrió al verla. "Sabe Asia te e estado cuidando por tres días seguidos"

Asia se detuvo un momento. "Muchas gracias Minato-kun"

"Me refiero a cuidarte completamente... eh visto todas las partes vergonzosas de Asia-chan"

Asia escupió la leche que acababa de tomar en la cara de Issei.

"¡Kyaahhh! He visto todo sobre Asia-chan... ¡no tenemos más opción más que casarnos Asia!"

El rostro de Asia fue de rosa a un completo rojo intenso mientras que humo salía de sus orejas. "¡C-ca-casarnos!" Asia estaba lista para desmayarse, hasta que Naruto, Penemue e Issei comenzaron a reír fue que supo que Naruto estaba bromeando.

Asia cruzo sus brazos e inflo sus mejillas aún roja. "Minato-kun eso fue malo"

"Perdón Asia no pude resistirme, es Penemue quien te ha estado cuidando realmente... aunque me ofrecí voluntario"

"¡Yo también!" Grito Issei.

"Aún así Minato-san estás seguro que no tendrás problemas con los demonios de esta zona" Penemue pregunto. "Lo que hicimos, lo hicimos muy cerca de el territorio de los Gremorys, no me lo tomes a mal pero no quiero tener nada que ver con Rias Gremory" Penemue no era tonta, ella sabia que su presencia se podía sentir de lejos, los demonios sabrían que ella estaba aquí.

"Nah, tal vez se enoje, pero al final no le incumbe nada, esto fue un trabajo oficial de Grigori"

Issei frunció el ceńo, la voz de Penemue casi sonaba un poco enojada al decir el nombre de Rias. "Penemue-san tienes algún conflicto con Rias-san o odias a los demonios o algo así"

'Rias... Rias...' Asia estaba segura de haber escuchado ese nombre antes.. entonces su mente hizo click. "Oh Rias Gremory.. la horrible bruja carmesí, eh escuchado hablar de ella y rumores de lo que hizo junto con las otras brujas" Asia frunció el ceńo. "¿Vi-viven aquí?" Incluso Asia había escuchado esos infames nombres. "Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri y era... era... o si Ravel Phoenix, aunque no se que hicieron solo escuche sus nombres durante un tiempo, mucha gente hablaba de ellas tres en la iglesia"

La confusión de Issei no hizo más que aumentar. "Pero Rias-san y Sona-san me han ayudado mucho" Issei se sorprendió mucho cuando Penemue lo vio con preocupación.

"Issei ten cuidado de ellas dos... tal vez no lo sepas, pero hace un tiempo ellas hicieron algo realmente estupido que le costó la vida a muchas personas y dejó al inframundo al borde de una tercera guerra civil entre los demonios... aunque ahora eres uno y no sabes quién es tu rey, trata de no ir al inframundo ahora y mucho menos junto alguna de ellas"

Naruto que se había quedado callado inmediatamente trato de cambiar el tema.

Pero las dudas de Issei y Asia solo habían aumentado ahora y pronto la curiosidad mataría al gato...

...

Después del mejor desayuno que Asia allá tenido en su vida y ahora devuelta en la cama de Naruto. Asia realmente se sentía como nunca se había sentido en ańos. Mirando por la ventana Asia solo podía pensar en lo hermoso que era la mańana de hoy...

XXXX


	8. Chapeter 8

Que lo disfruten...

En toda su vida Koneko Toujou esta era la segunda vez que estaba tan aterrada. Aunque su expresión solo mostraba un rostro vacío de emociones ella estaba asustada bastante asustada de lo que podría pasar.

Guerra.

Cuando Koneko era solo una nińa la palabra y el concepto de guerra era tan alíen y lejano para ella que Koneko no le prestaba mucho la atención, claro en su escuela en el inframundo, las clases de historia les hablaban de ella, de los actos heroicos, las victorias, y las derrotas, además de los sacrificios de algunos héroes. Ahora que es una joven y casi es una adulta, además de asistir una preparatoria donde hay más clases de guerras, Koneko estaba segura que ninguno de sus compañeros conoce el alcance de esta.

Koneko no era igual, ella conocía la cosa verdadera, el horror de una, y solo la vivió durante un día entero, solo eso bastó para dejarla con pesadillas en la noche.

Ella lo recuerda bien, sobre todo los olores y los sonidos.

Koneko estaba en su celda, su hermana se había vuelto loca usando Senjutsu y había matado a todos sus compañeros incluso a su rey. Como no pudieron atraparla y terminó matando a quienes se atrevían a hacerlo, su hermana Kuroka fue declarada una criminal a quien se debía matar a primera vista.

Cuando eso terminó todos voltearon a verla a ella.

Muchos consideraban que debían ejecutarla además de a todo el clan de Nekomata que vivía en el inframundo, muchos otros la consideraban inocente, por que Koneko y todos los Nekomata debían pagar con sus vidas por el error de una sola persona.

Koneko recuerda quienes fueron sus acusadores, los ancianos del Inframundo, el Satanas de pelo verde Kuroka había asesinado a un miembro de su familia que pasaba apellidarse Astaroth, Lucifer aunque inseguro y Koneko ahora sabia la razón del por qué también se había alineado con ellos, el Satanas calvo también aunque el quería que ella tuviera un juicio justo, además de que la mayoría de la familias de pilares demoniacos también estaban en su contra.

Sus acusadores estaban más bien alineados contra ella en una alianza que podría haberse roto en cualquier momento y con cualquier evidencia nueva que la ayudara...

Koneko también recuerda a los que la defendieron. la Satanas de apellido Leviathan, la ex reina más fuerte del Inframundo, algunas familias con el apellido de un pilar demoniaco y las masas de demonios comunes en Lilith. Este bloque era más débil y con menos influencia que el primero, era obvio que perderían contra sus acusadores de no ser por la influencia de uno de un amigo suyo y de su hermana.

Koneko aún recuerda como sin miedo entro en el edificio de justicia del Inframundo, en caro a las personas más poderosas del Inframundo y les demostró a todos incluso a Koneko como el senjutsu no te volvía loco, seguía siendo extremadamente peligroso pero por otra razón, además de qué tal razón solo era peligrosa para el usuario.

Si no hubiera sido que todo se fue al retrete por la mentira de Rias, Koneko ahora mismo estaría con Naruto, Koneko seria su torre y Naruto su rey.

Koneko jamás perdonaría a Rias o a Sona o a Ravel por lo que hicieron, la relación entre ella y su rey era una de tensión y profesionalismo.

La única razón por la que Koneko toleraba a Rias era por que entendía su dolor y de verdad estaba genuinamente arrepentida por lo que hizo, además de que servía odiarla...

Naruto estaba muerto y eso no iba a cambiar. A Koneko le seguía doliendo y como muchos otros murmuraba su muerte a su manera, pero Koneko seguiría adelante, era lo que el quisiera que hiciera, su sueńo ahora era encontrar a su hermana y preguntarle por qué había hecho lo que había hecho y quien sabe quizá y solo quizá volver a ser una familia.

La lealtad de Koneko a Rias era una frágil y a cualquier llamado de problemas ella la abandonaría sin dudarlo, por los únicos que ella se preocupaba era por Akeno y Kiba...

Lo que la llevaba a la situación de ahora.

"Yo creo que deberíamos ir y decirle hola a esa cosa que está con nuestro Sensei" dijo Akeno dulcemente, tenía una sonrisa en su cara, pero Koneko podía notar que estaba frustrada y preocupada por su profesor de inglés, ella también lo estaba.

"Comenzar una guerra... horrible.. no quiero..." dijo Koneko rogándole con la mirada a Akeno que no siguiera.

Akeno puso su mano en su mejilla. "Ara ara Koneko-chan no me digas que de veras le temes a un pajarraco ángel caído"

Koneko resistió las ganas de golpearse la cara con la palma. Akeno era muy lista pero perdía los estribos cuando ángeles caídos estaban involucrados en algo y ahora mismo muchos de esos estaban en la parte de la ciudad que el clan Gremory no controla, además de que había un Seraph caído con ellos. "No tenemos.. ninguna oportunidad de ganar..." Koneko aún recuerda cuando la vio por primera vez, solo de recordarlo a Koneko se le paran los pelos de la nuca.

"Koneko tiene razón Akeno-san no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de ganar contra todos esos ángeles caídos, además de que un Seraph y líder de Grigori está con ellos..." Sona estaba tranquilamente sentada en un sillón.

"Penemue un Seraph de doce alas y una de las líderes de Grigori, Penemue participó en la gran guerra, estoy seguro de que ella ha visto más peleas en su vida que nosotros estrellas en el cielo, no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de ganar" Kiba le dio un sorbo a el té que tenía es sus mano tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios.

"Rias ¿has enviado un mensaje a Lucifer-sama informándole de la situación? Un Seraph es algo de lo que no podemos encargarnos" dijo Sona.

"Claro que le envié un mensaje informándole todo, el solo me dijo que esperara y no hiciera nada y eso es lo que vamos hacer... nada, hasta que tengamos nuevas órdenes" Rias suspiro. "No entiendo, que es lo que Grigori quiere aquí, ¿quieren empezar una guerra? Saben que en nuestra parte del inframundo no puede pelear una guerra y por eso quieren apoderarse del inframundo para ellos mismo" Rias de verdad no entendía nada de lo que sucedía ahora mismo.

Koneko solo podía rogar que ese no fuera el caso, ella no se quedaría para pelear, en el momento que estallara la guerra entonces ella desertaría.

"Imposible" dijo Sona. "El Inframundo es gigantesco, apenas y hay suficientes personas para trabajar sus recursos, Lilith y Grogori intercambian recursos, una guerra solo destruiría la base económica de ambas ciudades... aquí hay algo más, algo que no sabemos. Además Minato-sensei y Issei-san están con ellos... no me lo temen a mal pero no creo que nuestro profesor quiera lastimarnos de ninguna manera" Sona estaba segura de ello, aunque su parte más lógica le decía que su profesor podía ser un agente de Grigori durante todo este tiempo, aún así Sona no podía creer eso.

Los demás silenciosamente concordaban con ella.

XXXX

'Se tardó bastante...' fue lo que pensó Naruto, el ahora mismo estaba en la espalda de un jadeante Issei, detrás de ellos Asia corría con todas sus fuerzas trancando de alcanzarlos, Asia estaba completamente bañada en sudor además parecía lista para caer desmayada en cualquier momento... tal vez era por que cargaba la pesada espada Samehada en su espalda o tal vez por que Samehada estaba constantemente comiéndose sus enormes reservas de magia o tal vez ambas, Naruto no lo sabía.

"Ohh caballo" esa era la clave para que Issei se detuviera, pero en el momento en que dejó de mover sus piernas, estas no pudieron más e Issei cayó al suelo, afortunadamente Naruto aterrizó de pie, Asia también estaba con el trasero al aire y Samehada sobre ella.

Naruto les dio unos minutos para que ambos recuperarán el aliento. "Issei si no te levantas y terminas tendrás que dar otra vuelta a el parque" esos fueron las palabras mágicas que hicieron que Issei se levantara. "Asia levántate oh voy a dejarte ese trasero rojo por las nalgadas que te voy a dar... pensándolo bien mejor quédate allí"

"..." Asia de verdad evaluó sus dos opciones. Pero al final decidió mejor seguir corriendo, ella quería volverse fuerte y aunque la oferta de Naruto era tentadora, su motivación por querer ayudar a Naruto cuando el lo necesite era mayor.

"Lastima" Naruto dijo cuando Asia se levanto, ademas pudo notar que la cara roja de Asia se volvía más roja. "Bien.. nah mentí, terminamos caminen lo que queda del parque"

Issei y Asia tenían expresiones de alivio en sus rostros, ambos parecían listos para besarle los pies a Naruto.

"Minato-kun" Asia con dificultad y arrastrando a Samehada le entregó la espada a Naruto quien la alzó con una mano sin ningún problema..

"Gracias Asia, ahora ve, te esperaré en nuestro departamento con el desayuno listo, apresúrate sabes que Penemue se molesta si no desayuna temprano"

La cara de Asia brillo cuando Naruto dijo "nuestro" y "desayuno" así que comenzó a caminar junto a Issei mas felizmente, Issei le comenzó a contar otras de sus tantas aventuras con sus amigos en la academia. Además de que Naruto no había mentido cuando dijo nuestro, en caso de que algo le llegara a pasar o tendría que abandonarla por cualquier motivo, Asia heredaría toda lo que Naruto tenía, desde su departamento hasta sus todas sus cosas y dinero, ya estaba escrito en un contrato humano y mágico por igual, claro Naruto no le había comentado nada de eso a Asia.

Cuando Naruto vio a los dos alejarse lo suficiente. "Rias, por que no sales" como Naruto había pensado, a decir verdad Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido de que Rias allá esperando hasta ahora para confrontarlo con el tema de Asia y Los Ángeles caídos. Naruto sonrió bajo su máscara. 'Debió ser Sona..' a diferencia de Rias que es impaciente, Sona prefería tomarse su tiempo para hacer las cosas, Naruto aún recuerda cuando las dos eran solo unas lindas nińas como luchaban por su atención junto con Ravel.

Cuando Naruto vio salir a Rias de los arbustos donde intentaba esconderse, el inmediatamente entrecerró sus ojos cuando noto como Rias miraba a Issei con una mirada bastante... extrańa.

Rias se paró pero seguía viendo a Issei, allí estaba otra vez, estaba más que claro para Rias, era como ver la espalda de Naruto, le estaba sonriendo a esa rubia y contándole algo mientras alardeaba.. era como cuando lo veía alejarse con Ravel. Rias solo despertó de su trance cuando su profesor comenzó a tronar sus ojos frente a ella.

"¿Estás bien?"

"C-claro que si profesor" Rias trató de ver otra vez por encima de su profesor pero ya era demasiado tarde, Issei y la rubia ya se habían alejado.

"Entonces Rias, ¿te puedo ayudar?"

Rias realmente no se sorprendió en su intento de seguir a alguien sin que se diera cuenta, ella no era buena para ese tipo de cosas. "Sensei" Rias salió de entre los arbustos donde trato de esconderse, a decir verdad su hermano ya le había informado que toda la situación de estaba bajo control y no había ningún peligro. Aún así Rias era una mujer curiosa que trataba de sacar ventaja de las cosas que podía, viendo a su profesor con una nueva mujer rubia y un Seraph era algo bastante curioso. "Debo preguntarte. ¿Trabajas para Grigori? O al menos a decidido unirte a ellos, yo podría ofrecerte un puesto en mi nobleza"

Al escuchar la oferta de Rias, Naruto no pudo evitar recordarla cuando era una nińa y lo intentaba reclutar por todos los medios necesarios...

"Jajaja lo lamento pero no me eh unido a Grigori, por tu oferta... muchas gracias pero prefiero quedarme neutral, afortunadamente tengo los amigos y la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo"

"Entiendo sensei. Ahora tal vez me podrías decir que hace un Seraph caído en mi territorio y quién es esa rubia quien parece el mundo se movió entorno a ella los últimos días"

Naruto frunció el ceńo. "No me lo tomes a mal Rias, pero donde yo vivo no es tu territorio derecho tengo no es de nadie" claro que Naruto se había quedado lo más lejos posible de el territorio de Rias. "Y por Penemue, debo decir que ni yo entiendo que sigue haciendo en mi lugar... tal vez simplemente le agrade" Naruto no estaba mintiendo, Penemue se había quedado más tiempo del que debía, Naruto estaba seguro de ello, al escuchar como discutía con un tal Barakiel por teléfono. "Estoy seguro que se irá pronto" Naruto estaba seguro de ello, ella tenía que regresar a Grigori. Aunque Naruto no tenía prisa de que se fuera, Penemue era una mujer hermosa y a el le encantaba espiarla cuando podía. "La rubia se llama Asia Argento, una ex santa de la iglesia que terminó siendo acogida por ángeles caídos renegados, debo disculparme si te cause problemas"

Rias estaba impresionada y asustada al mismo tiempo, aunque su cara no lo demostraba. Su profesor básicamente había admitido que el había ayudado a una ex santa solo por que lo quiso, además de que tuvo conexiones como para hacer que los líderes de Grigori se interesaran personalmente en el asunto, eso hablaba de sus amigos. otra cosa que Rias no entendía era el por qué su profesor simplemente no había entrado en el lugar y matado a todos esos ángeles caídos con esa espada en sus manos, podía haber muchas razones de ello. Sea como sea al final el gano, parecía que Penemue se había convertido en su amiga, ahora tenía el apoyo de un líder de Grigori, su profesor en un movimiento se había ganado la lealtad de una ex santa y amigos en Grigori.

Ahora solo era saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sea como sea Rias ya sabia que lo que quería saber, así que sonrió. "Ya veo Sensei, lo lamento"

Y Naruto supo que había sido engañado por Rias, así que sonrió, no era como si realmente importara el le contaría esto a Rias cuando se lo hubiera preguntado, pero aún así había sido un bonito toque haber caído en la trampa de Rias.

Tal vez Rias podría usar a su profesor.. al fin y al cabo ella necesitaría ayuda muy pronto con su matrimonio arreglado y a su profesor parecía le gustaba hacer amigos y si su profesor la ayudaba entonces ella se convertiría en su amiga y si no, bueno ella vería el inframundo arder, desde que el murió no era como si quedara mucho de el de todos modos.

Naruto volteo a cierta dirección junto con Rias cuando vieron un círculo de teletransportación mágico, era color azul claro y tenía varios símbolos de rosas en el.

"Hablando del diablo o en este caso ángel caído" susurró Naruto, era extrańo, Penemue suele levantase hasta tarde en la mańana. Naruto solo esperaba que tanto Rias como Penemue no hicieran nada estupido.

Rias por su parte realmente no sabia que hacer, no tendría ninguna oportunidad de ganar si el Seraph decide hacer algo contra ella, no era posible qué tal cosa pasara, pero aún así había una pequeña posibilidad.

Del círculo apareció Penemue, tenía una cara de irritación total, además se veía como alguien que acababa de despertar, solo pelo estaba completamente despeinado y además de que su extrańa ropa no estaba completamente arreglada. Cuando vio a Naruto y a Rias lo primero que hizo fue bostezar mientras cerraba sus ojos, luego de acabar comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

Rias estaba ligeramente en guardia y sentía como sus sudor se acumulaba en varias partes de su cuerpo, tenía que admitirlo estaba nerviosa, además de que los ojos de Penemue estaban sobre ella, esa mirada que mucha gente le daba, al menos los que sabían que había hecho ańos atrás.

"Yo a ti te conozco" Penemue sonrió divertida a Rias. "Eres la hermana del Buffon Lucifer, no es un placer conocerte" sin más y siendo cortante y grosera Penemue se dirigió a Naruto.

Rias se quedo callada, era lo mejor, no era como si no quisiera responder nada, pero eso era lo mejor, Penemue era más importante que ella y más fuerte que ella. Lo que le dolió un poco fue escuchar el apodo que todos en el mundo sobrenatural le habían dado a su hermano, su hermano era mirado por debajo como el Buffon Lucifer, su clan entero también era el hazme reír del mundo sobrenatural, si ella tenía un sueńo tal vez sería ese, restaurar el buen nombre de los Gremory.

'¿Buffon? Sichrzers es llamado así entonces' Naruto había escuchado rumores, pero además de ser solo rumores, eran rumores de personas no muy amables quienes lo atacaron, antes de morir esa gente suele decir lo que sea para intentar salvarse, ahora su curiosidad se había incrementado en saber que estaba pasando en el Inframundo, pero no era lo suficientemente como para tratar de ir a ese lugar.

"Minato tengo que irme" Penemue no quería, pero ya no podía está más tiempo aquí.

Naruto solo levanto sus cejas, aunque nadie lo notó por su máscara.

"Surgió algo importante y necesito estar allí" Penemue se acercó lo suficiente como para pegar su cuerpo contra el de Naruto, poniendo su mano en su pecho. "Escucha me eh divertido bastante contigo, con Issei-kun y con Asia" y era verdad no se había divertido desde hace mucho tiempo, las últimas semanas y días habían estado cargado de risas y diversión, sobre todo con Naruto. "Si necesitas algo no olvides en llamarme, no lo dudes no por un segundo" Penemue se paró sobre los dedos de sus pies, Naruto era más alto que ella y para hacer lo que tenía que hacer tenía que parase sobre ellos..

Naruto realmente se puso rígido y en shock cuando Penemue le dio un beso, fue un beso en la orilla de sus labios y además la máscara los cubría casi por completo, pero allí estaban las intenciones de esta mujer.

Penemue sonrió. "Tal vez después cuando no estemos tan ocupados podamos salir" sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas. "No me molestaría que me invitaras a un lugar sabes" por último Penemue le dio un abrazo con fuerza y e inhalo con fuerza tratando de quedarse con su olor lo más que pudiera. "Despídeme de Penemue e Issei" con eso Penemue se alejó de el y desapareció, dejando a un atónito Naruto y Rias.

XXXX

Abrió sus ojos, pero tuvo que cerrarlos inmediatamente al recibir la poderosa luz blanca que lo cegó nuevamente, fue increíblemente doloroso para sus ojos, tanto que hisso de dolor.

"Tómatelo con calma Sirzechs.. ten toma esto"

Sirzechs reconoció la voz de Ajuka su mejor amigo, así que sin desconfiar tomó lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Aunque todavía no podía abrir los ojos el podía sentir que era un vaso de agua y unas píldoras. Metió las píldoras a su boca y luego tomó el vaso de agua, el líquido fue una bendición para su garganta que estaba más seca que nunca.

Sirzechs comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado, el juicio, la batalla y finalmente su derrota... lo último le dijo el peor sabor de boca que había tenido en su vida, el fue derrotado por el hombre que había tocado a su linda hermana. Sirzechs se sentía como basura, seguramente ahora mismo ese hombre estaba allá fuera pavoneándose frente a todos, siendo amado por todos como siempre. Sirzechs sintió ira, primariamente hacia Naruto y luego hacia el por ser tan débil, debió pelear a matar y no para incapacitarlo.. y ahora por eso el estaba libre, el peor tipo de criminal estaba libre siendo amado por todos.

ahora mismo se sentía tan pero tan débil y no era para más después de como lo derrotó, derecho Sirzechs no sabia como seguía vivo, debería estar muerto después de lo que Naruto le hizo.

Seguramente ahora era un Satan bajo el apellido de Lucifer, no solo se atrevió a lastimar a su hermana si no que también le quitó su título. Y luego estaban las traidoras, Serafall seguramente estaba mimándolo... y luego estaba su esposa, el corazón de Sirzechs se partía solo de pensar en ella, no hace mucho tiempo tuvieron a su hijo y aún así Grayfia lo traicionó, creyéndole a el sobre a su propia familia.

No importaba, Sirzechs necesitaba jugar sus cartas bien, el obtendría su venganza a si fuera lo último que haga, esta vez no habría piedad, Sirzechs vería a Naruto arder en fuego sagrado como debía ser, ese criminal debía pagar por lo que hizo, debía hacerlo. Pero ahora mismo no podía, su familia estaba en riesgo, tenía que agachar su cabeza ante el nuevo Lucifer, recuperar sus fuerzas, buscar aliados, reunir a su nobleza.. Naruto, no ahora era Naruto Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Grayfia lucifuge... todas esas masas de demonios y esas familias de pilares demoniacos que lo apoyaron iban a pagar.

"Todos van a morir" susurró Sirzechs.

"chs..."

Los iba a quemar a todos por ponerse del su lado, todos iban a pagar por haber lastimado a su hermana.

"Los voy a ver ardiendo en fuego sagrado" se dice que para un demonio no había manera más rápida y dolorosa que morir en fuego sagrado.

"¡Sirzechs!"

Finalmente Sirzechs abrió sus ojos y salió de su trance al escuchar a su amigo.

"El está muerto Sirzechs"

Sirzechs miro a su amigo confundido.

"Naruto... Sirzechs, Naruto está muerto"

Sirzechs no comprendió lo que Ajuka había dicho durante los primeros segundos, confundido miro como el normalmente sereno rostro de su amigo se transformaba en uno de culpa y de pura tristeza, y no era para menos Naruto era amado literalmente por todo demonio en Lilith, incluso los Satanas.

El cerebro de Sirzechs finalmente captó lo que había dicho Ajuka. "Ah-a y-yo ¿que?" No había palabras para lo que Sirzechs estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, su mente no podía evitar transportarlo a días más felices, cuando ese nińo rubio y pelirrojo corría por la ciudad haciéndole bromas a todos, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando en su mansión para cenar con ellos, haciéndole al día más brillante a el, a sus padres, a los que trabajan en la mansión y a su hermana...

Incluso si al final los dos lucharon Sirzechs simplemente no se podía tragar esa verdad tan fácil, una vez lo considero o tal vez aún lo considera su amigo.

"Sirzechs"

Sirzechs vio el rostro completamente serio de Ajuka.

"Escúchame, te considero mi mejor amigo, la única manera que acepte un puesto como Satanas es por que tú aceptaste."

La mente de Sirzechs estaba partida en dos, por una parte no podía creer que Naruto estaba muerto, se preguntaba que o quien lo había hecho, por otra parte se preguntaba a donde quería llegar su amigo, el ya sabia eso, derecho la única razón por la que Ajuka y Falbium aceptaron el puesto, es por que el y Serafall lo habían hecho.

"Créeme lo que te voy a decir es la verdad... ella mintió Sirzechs, Rias mintió... Naruto nunca la toco.."

Una oleada de emociones pasaron por Sirzechs, sentía que flotaba, estaba flotando en el aire, su garganta se comenzó a apretar y apretar, ya no podía respirar más. "Mientes" fue casi inaudible, una palabra vacía que salió de su boca.

Ajuka conjuro algo parecido a una televisión en su mano, dentro de la pantalla estaba su madre con incontables lágrimas en sus ojos sentada en un sillón, en sus brazos estaba una inconsolable Rias llorando y sollozado en los brazos de su madre, su padre estaba sentado también sus dos manos cubriendo su rostro.

"¡Perdón mamá!" Gritaba su pequeña hermana. "¡No fue mi intención que pasará todo esto ahora Naruto está muerto y Sirzechs-oniitan también! ¡Grayfia-oneesama me odia! ¡Lo lamento mama mentí mama mentí! ¡Ya lo admití perdón mamá no lo volveré hacer! ¡Por favor mama haz que todo sea como antes!" Venelena trataba de consolar a su histérica hija, pero ella también se veía visiblemente afectada.

La cabeza de Sirzechs era un espiral fuera de control. "Jajaja esto es una pesadilla verdad" si, seguramente esto era una pesadilla, seguramente Naruto lo había matado y el estaba en el infierno. Sirzechs se sentía, era un tonto, un Buffon.

"Sirzechs, esto es un caos mucha gente hizo cosas tontas casi se empieza una guerra con los Yokai. Esas puertas que Naruto me arrojó no eran simplemente construcciones de madera que cayeron del cielo.. eran algún tipo sello llenas de senjutsu, me hubiera tomado días salir de allí por mi mismo, pero simplemente desaparecieron en un Poof" Sirzechs vio como la cara de su amigo se volvía más y más pálida. "Todos los sellos de Naruto han estado desapareciendo, todo lo que Naruto a hecho esta desapareciendo.. no se que hacer Sirzechs no pue-"

Entonces se hoyo un grito desgarrador.

Ajuka corrió rápidamente hacia las enorme ventanas que estaban en la habitación, Sirzechs lo siguió con dificultad.

Sirzechs vio a un demonio seńalando hacia el cielo, Sirzechs y Ajuka lo siguieron.

Sirzechs veía en shock como la barrera que protegía a Lilith, la barrera de Fuin, la barrera creada por Naruto se volvía pedazos y polvo, era un espectáculo impresionante, era como ver a el sol caer a pedazos del cielo.

Entonces Sirzechs vio como un demonio comenzaba a arder en fuego blanco, luego otro, otro más, hasta que todos estaban gritando mientras eran devorados por llamas sagradas.

Luego Sirzechs vio a Ajuka arder en llamas blancas

Falbium, Serafall, Grayfia, sus padres, a donde sea que Sirzechs miraba todos estaban siendo devorados por las llamas sagradas.

"¡Sirzechs!"

Sirzechs reconoció esa voz, era Naruto, allí estaba en las calles, tratando de proteger a Rias y Milicas que estaban en sus brazos.

"¡Naruto!" Sirzechs grito desesperado tratando de alcanzarlos, tratar de hacer algo bien y proteger a los tres. Pero era inútil, pronto las llamas también los alcanzaron.

'Esto es una pesadilla..' pensó Sirzechs mientras las llamas también lo envolvían.

XXXX

Sirzechs despertó gritando, estaba cubierto en sudor y temblando, se había quedado dormido en su escritorio. Había sido una pesadilla dentro de otra pesadilla, el mismo sueńo que no lo deja dormir tranquilo por las noches.

"Al menos tuve suerte esta vez" dijo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio. A veces su pesadilla eran mucho peores.

Cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos mientras trataba de recuperarse de una de las tantas pesadillas que invadían sus sueńos, después tomó algo de agua que había en una jarra y la puso en un vaso para poder tomar, también tomó un par de pastillas dentro de un frasco y de un golpe las metió en su boca tomando del vaso con agua también.

La oficina del Satanas Lucifer era grande, con enorme par de ventanas que dejan ver hacia la ciudad, desde que tomó este puesto Sirzechs amaba ver por ellas, eran un excelente distracción de su trabajo. Así que como siempre Sirzechs se acercó a ella, no sin antes servirse otro vaso de agua.

Las ciudad se veía tan gris y decadente como siempre, o más bien desde que la barrera que Naruto había puesto gracias a su habilidad del Fuin había desaparecido junto con casi todo lo que el había hecho. Sirzechs podía ver la enorme monstruosidad de mil manos hecha madera adelante de el, un recordatorio de cuando el y Naruto lucharon.

La barrera que solía proteger Lilith parecía que no solo hacia eso, Naruto agregó alguna clase de sol artificial que de verdad le hacia los días más cálidos a todos dentro de la ciudad cuando estaba claro. Ahora Lilith parecía más triste, y cuando llovía, Lilith parecía llorar también.

Los demonios iban de aquí allá haciendo sus cosas, procediendo sus vidas con normalidad.

Sirzechs podía ver su reflejo por el espejo, tenía una enorme cicatriz que iba desde su frente, pasaba por su ojo y bajaba hasta su cuello, cortesía de Naruto cuando le arrancó su pieza de rey con Fuin. Además de que si alguien pudiera ver su pecho se daría cuanta del enorme Kanji grabado en su pecho.

Varios golpes a su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Adelante"

Su secretaria abrió la puerta, una mujer sería que si no fuera por su pelo cafe claro y ojos verdes, Sirzechs la podría confundir con una Sitri por su carácter serio y profesional.

"Lucifer-sama. Grayfia-sama desea hablar con usted"

Sirzechs cerró sus ojos cuando escucho el nombre de la mujer que amaba, pero ella ya no quería verlo ni en una foto a el.

Sirzechs no estaba seguro que quería Lucifuge con el. 'Tal vez por fin viene por mí cabeza' no le costaría mucho a Grayfia hacerlo.

Sirzechs se sentó tras su escritorio visiblemente nervioso. "Haz la pasar" debía ser algo importante, Garyfia no se acercaría a el de otra manera.

Sirzechs cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba los pasos de la ex reina más fuerte del inframundo y de su ex esposa.

XXXX


	9. Chapter 9

Que lo disfruten...

Sirzechs estaba sentado ansiosamente detrás de su escritorio, esperando a que la hermosa mujer de pelo color plata llegara. Mojo sus labios con su lengua que parecían haberse secado repentinamente. Cuando vio como la perilla de la hermosa puerta que estaba hecha especialmente con la madera que Naruto podía producir se puso aún más ansioso. Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya desde que Sirzechs la había visto, tal vez incluso un ańo había pasado desde que Grayfia se había acercado a el.

Finalmente la puerta si abrió.

Y como siempre Sirzechs no podía si no maravillarse al ver la mujer que estaba frente a el, era tan hermosa como el día que puso sus ojos sobre ella.

Su cabello era color plata, sus ojos tenían el mismo color que su cabello, su cuerpo era perfecto. Grayfia era una mujer que a diferencia de muchos otras demonio como su madre, no escondía que era una mujer madura. Como siempre vestía su tradicional vestido de Maid francesa, que ella había tenido desde siempre y desde entonces había modificado para que también sirviera en batalla.

Sirzechs noto como Grayfia miro la puerta con de madera, como si por unos momentos se perdiera en recuerdos.

Sirzechs recuerda en tiempos más feliz, cuando los dos eran cercanos y estaban enamorados, cuando Grayfia le había contando cómo es que llevaba ese vestido simplemente por que le gustaba y además hacía enojar mucho a su madre siempre que la veía con el. Sirzechs aún recuerda ese día, las risas y los besos que hubieron como si fuera sido ayer, era uno de sus recuerdos más preciosos.

Sirzechs recuerda bien, el era un jovencito cuando la vio por primera vez. Grayfia era mayor que el, ella había luchado en los combates finales de la gran guerra junto a su hermano gemelo, ella como toda su familia había sido una firme creyente de las viejas costumbres de los demonios de antańo y ella había sido su peor enemigo durante la guerra civil.

Grayfia no solo era la estratega de la vieja facción durante la guerra, los demonios solían correr en terror cuando ella aparecía para hacerle frente a alguno de los Satanas de hoy por el mero hecho de no ser congelados.

Cuando ella comenzó a caminar para acercarse al escritorio, Sirzechs sintió tristeza al ver como ella sacaba un pequeńo pañuelo de su vestido, para ponérselo en la boca y nariz, tanto era su desprecio por el que no quería ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que el.

"Lucifuge-sama, ¿como te puedo ayudar?" Sirzechs habló tratando de no hacer contacto con esos ojos plata, Sirzechs estaba concentrado firmando papales y demás era por su propia seguridad, ahora mismo estaba la misma tension que Sirzechs sentía como cuando la encontraba en algún campo de batalla durante la guerra civil, un movimiento en falso de su parte y esta mujer no dudaría en reclamar su cabeza en retribución por lo que su familia, el clan Gremory le había hecho a Naruto.

Durante unos segundo no hubo respuesta de ella y Sirzechs comenzó a sudar nervioso, la tensión no hizo más que incrementar. Si ella decidía hacer algo, entonces Sirzechs solo podría pelear con ella durante unos segundos tal vez algunos minutos a lo mucho, antes de ser sobrepasado por el poder de Grayfia, Naruto se había encargado de que no pudiera lastimar a ella o a Serafall nunca más.

Sirzechs ya no era el Satanas considerado mas fuerte que el original, No desde que Naruto le arrebató su pieza de rey que lo debió haber matado y le puso ese sello en su pecho. Ahora Sirzechs era tan fuerte como su padre o su madre, no era ningún oponente para la mujer que el mundo consideraba igual de fuerte que los Satanas originales.

"Lucifer-sama, Riser Phoenix-sama desea visitar a su prometida, me a pedido que lo acompañe"

Su voz no sonaba molesta, no enojada, no irritada, no infeliz de estar hablando con el ahora mismo, solo había pura indiferencia cargada con una pizca de sarcasmo cuando dijo su apellido y titulo.

Grayfia y Serafall les encantaba recordarle como es que ese título ya no debía ser suyo, si no de Naruto si no fuera por un accidente estaría ocupando el puesto como el verdadero líder y Lucifer del inframundo. Sirzechs también lo tenía claro, la única razón por la que el seguía ocupando este puesto era por que Ajuka el único y verdadero monstruo que quedaba después de que Naruto muriera a manos del fuego sagrado y a el le fueran arrebatados sus poderes es por que Ajuka se negó a tener el título de Lucifer.

De los tres monstruos que el inframundo solía tener solo quedaba uno al que no le importaba mucho nada realmente.

"Hmm" murmuró Sirzechs mientras cambiaba de papeles para firmar. '¿A que intenta jugar Riser?' Después de lo qué pasó, ya casi no había nadie que quisiera tener algún tipo de trato con los Gremory, el contrato de matrimonio que había entre los Gremory y los Phoenix era bastante sospechoso, el plan original era que Rias y Riser pudieran tener un hijo bastante poderoso, con las increíbles reservas mágicas de los Gremory, el poder de la destrucción de los Bael y la inmortalidad de los Phoenix así como su fuego, ese nińo sería increíblemente fuerte, tal vez incluso algo completamente nuevo nacería de esa unión.

Pero ese ya no era el caso, los Phoenix serían arrastrados a el lodo junto con los Gremory, sin en verdad la unión pasara, entonces Riser cambiaría su apellido a Gremory y el no sería tratado diferente que el resto de su familia, además de que los Phoenix tendrían que ayudar a los Gremory en cualquier cosa.

Los Phoenix eran una familia especial, muchos se habían alineado con Naruto, pero muchos otros también lo hicieron con Sirzechs, se podría decir que fueron neutrales hasta cierto punto, y eso fue beneficioso para ellos, sin querer jugaron para ambos equipos y la gente se sentía confundido sobre ellos. Pero si Rias y Riser se casaban entonces eso se rompería.

Así que Sirzechs no sabia realmente que era lo que Riser quería lograr, incluso el era bastante especial en el inframundo, además de que hasta cierto punto cargaba peso político.

Lo mejor sería esperar y ver que lo que pasaba. Claro sin contar si la unión realmente pasaba, Rias detesta a Riser y Riser absolutamente detestaba a Rias. Sirzechs sabia que la luna de miel entre los dos terminaría con el novio o la novia muerto.

La unión entre los dos estaba destinada a no pasar.

Ahora había otro problema, Sirzechs no quería ver a Grayfia cerca de su hermana, el enviaría primero a un bicho de las calles antes que a Grayfia para mediar las cosas entre los dos. El puente de hermanas que había entre Rias y Grayfia había sido quemando junto con Naruto.

Sirzechs a escuchado historias de la paliza que Sona recibió a manos de su hermana mayor cuando la verdad salió al aire... y Sona estaba junto a su hermana. Grafya y Serafall eran básicamente inseparables, además de que estaban tramando algo...

Sirzechs suspiro, no podía hacer mucho de todos modos, sus manos estaban atadas. "Muy bien Lucifuge-sama por favor has que se comporten"

Sin decir una palabra o hacer una reverencia Grayfia comenzó a irse a la puerta.

Pero Sirzechs necesitaba saber algo más. "Grayfia..." Sirzechs inmediatamente sintió como varios grados centígrados bajaron en ese momento, tal vez decir su nombre no haya sido la mejor de las ideas, pero Sirzechs ya había ido muy lejos como para detenerse. "¿Cómo está mi hijo?" realmente quería saber sobre Milicas.

El mundo entero pareció detenerse en ese momento, con solo ellos dos aún pudiendo moverse libres.

"No te sigas engañando a ti mismo Buffon" sin decir más, Grayfia salió de el cierto no sin antes usar prender en llamas el pañuelo que había usado para tapar su boca.

Sirzechs la vio salir como siempre, el absolutamente se rehusaba a creerlo, no había manera, su hijo tenía el color de su pelo y los ojos de Grayfia, además.. ademas Milicas era increíble para su edad era un Gremory, así que Sirzechs se rehusaba a creerlo. "El sol siempre volverá a salir no, viejo amigo" siempre había esperanza, Naruto siempre lo decía, el sol siempre vuelve a salir incluso en las noches más oscuras para todos.

XXXX

Al otro lado del Inframundo existía otra ciudad, era igual o tal vez incluso más exótica que la capital de los demonios, y a diferencia de Lilith, Grigori estaba llena de vida. Nińos angeles caídos corrían o volaban por ahí con su par de alas color negro, los jóvenes coqueteaban entre ellos como cualquier adolescente lo hacia, el mercado de la megalópolis estaban llenas de no solo ángeles caídos, si no otras razas que venían a vender y comprar cualquier cosa. Grigori era famosa por sus avances tanto en magia como en ciencia o ambas, pero Grigori era todavía más famosa por sus incontables prostíbulos... era la ciudad con más prostíbulos en ella. Humanos, demonios, Yokais, dioses, hombres y mujeres, de todas las edades, en Grigori no existía algo como Tabú sexual, cualquiera era bienvenido a esta ciudad de perversion, si pagabas lo suficiente cualquier fantasía podía hacerse realidad, no importaba que tan enferma o extrańa fuera. La economía de Grigori se basaba mayormente en gente que venía a gastar su dinero para divertirse, cualquiera era bienvenido mientras te comportarás y tengas tus bolsillos llenos de algo con que pagar.

"No has tenido sexo si no te has acostado con un ángel caído" eso era lo que normalmente se decía en el mundo sobrenatural, no había nada más inocente, exótico y bello que los hombres y mujeres que son llamados ángeles caídos.

Hace muchos años cuando el angel llamado Azazel engañó a su padre con un montón de cabras demoniacas y fue expulsado de el cielo, el se dedicó a vagar por varios lugares intentando encontrar un hogar para sus hermanos y hermanas caídos como el.

Entonces encontró el Inframundo, libro una guerra contra su hermana Lucifer y le arrebató la mitad de este gigantesco lugar.

Los Ángeles caídos amaban a su gobernador general y le eran bastante leal.

En medio de toda la ciudad había un enorme edificio que claramente era el centro de la ciudad, destacaba de entre toda la ciudad por el hecho de que parecía más un castillo que otra cosa.

Dentro de esta fortaleza que tomaría a varios ejércitos tomarla, estaban las personas más influyentes de esta mitad del Inframundo.

Un hombre de pelo color negro con una parte de su pelo rubio y una barba de chivo jugaba con algún tipo de robot que estaba sobre la enorme mesa. El era Azazel el tipo que era llamado gobernador general y líder de los angeles caídos.

A lado de el había un hombre con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía que tenía pocos amigos, esperaba ansioso y paciente a que la reunión empezará. El era Barakiel también conocido como el seńor rayo.

Luego estaba un hombre que tenía un pelo color café claro y largo, ojos del mismo color, el era un hombre bastante bello, muchas mujeres y hombre caerían rendidos ante si belleza, era pequeńo y de facciones finas. Tenía un libro en sus manos que leía con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. El era Shemhazai otro de los líderes de Grigori.

Después de cinco minutos más, las enormes puertas de la enorme y lujosa sala se abrieron, mostrado a Penemue en toda su gloria.

Ella se sentó en su lugar sin saludar a sus hermanos y sus hermanos parecieron no notar su presencia.

Después de varios minutos Barakiel por fin empezó la reunión. "Muy bien ya está aquí Penemue ¿empezamos?"

"Hmm de que estás hablando, Kokabiel todavía no está aquí" dijo Penemue, su cabeza completamente recargada en la mesa.

Shemhazai sonrió un poco más aún absorbido en su libro. "Kokabiel no vendrá, está en la frontera uhmm.. defendiendo nuestros interés y honor o algo así"

Azazel que estaba usando un destornillador en el robot comenzó a reír. "Jajaja mejor dicho perdiendo su tiempo"

"Umu, deberías de haberlo visto Penemue, salió muy enojado de esta sala cuando nos rehusamos a movilizar el ejército a la frontera luego de que los demonios lo hicieran" Barakiel no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

Penemue frunció el ceño. "Enserio. ¿Los demonios enviaron tropas a la frontera?"

"Corrección.. fue Sirzechs que envió el ejército a la frontera, tu llegada a Kuoh donde su hermana reside de verdad debió haberlo puesto nervioso, así que supongo que no amenazo con ir a la guerra si hacíamos algo" Azazel apenas contenía las ganas de reírse del Buffon Satanas, finalmente no pudo más y comenzó a reírse, una risa que comenzó a sonar en toda la sala.

Incluso la sonrisa de Shemhazai se hizo más grande. "Me pregunto quién le habrá dicho que era la mejor idea, o no habrá consultado a nadie. ¿hermano?"

"Hmm no consultó a nadie, el creyó que fue el mejor movimiento. Debió a haberle preguntado a Serafall o Falbium si era lo mejor... tal ves incluso debió pedirnos consejos a nosotros ajajaja" Azazel comenzó a reír más.

Normalmente que un ejército este acampando a las afueras de tus fronteras tendría a la mayoría de los líderes esperando nerviosos y incluso enviar tu propio ejército a su encuentro, no solo para defender tu nación, si no para demostrarle a los demás tu poder.

Pero Azazel no era un líder convencional.

El ni siquiera se preocupó en enviar un soldado o diplomático o al menos informarle a Sirzechs de la situación y que estaba Penemue haciendo en Kuoh.

Para que.

Si el Buffon Satanas quería pasar en el territorio de Grigori, entonces por todos los medios eran bienvenidos. La frontera entre las dos naciones simplemente era un pedazo de nadie que nadie quería y un horrible lugar para defender. Pero conforme el enemigo avanzará entonces es cuando comenzarían a sufrir. Sirzechs debió tomar un libro y leer lo que el primer Leviathan sufrió cuando intentó tomar el pedazo de Inframundo que ahora le pertenecía a Grigori.

Penemue claro sabía todo esto. "Ya veo, pero eso no explica por qué Kokabiel no está aquí"

"Hmm dijo algo de defender nuestro honor de los sucios demonios y como Azazel no era apto para gobernar" contestó Shemhazai. "Tomó a sus seguidores para encontrar a los demonios en la frontera... claro que nada ocurrió y Sirzechs quedo nuevamente como un bobalicón"

Penemue de verdad se sintió un poco mal por el actual Lucifer, cuando todos se enteraran de que envió un ejército a la frontera y Grigori ni siquiera respondió a su amenaza su ya de por sí reputación caería más todavía, mucha más gente lo dejaría de tomar enserio.

Luego de que Azazel finalmente dejará de reírse el suspiro cansado. "Aún así cuando esa organización finalmente haga su movimiento tal vez sea el fin de las facciones bíblicas"

El ambiente divertido que había ya no estaba más, ahora los hermanos estaban serios, el rostro de piedra de Barakiel se suavizó y Shemhazai cerró su libro, Penemue miro hacia otro lado.

Azazel recargo su cabeza en su mano mientras veía la ciudad que había construido y ahora intentaba proteger, los angeles caídos habían quedado con la población más pequeńa después de la guerra, ellos habían perdido a muchos. "Los demonios están demasiado ocupados matándose entre si como siempre. El cielo ve enemigos en todos lados y nosotros no podemos hace nada..."

Hace algunos ańos Grigori tuvo un encuentro con una organización dirigida por un dragón... el encuentro resultó en la completa derrota de Grigori, pero los mejores ángeles caídos que Grigori podía ofrecer murieron trayendo un pedazo de información que sacudió a Azazel hasta los huesos. "Cuando esa organización finalmente se revele y los demonios sepan... va a sacudir a las facciones bíblicas hasta sus cimientos, cincuenta y cincuenta de probabilidad, o trae una nueva edad dorada o la completa destrucción de los demonios y nos van a arrastrar con ellos" Azazel sonrió nuevamente. "Voy a disfrutar cuando esas personas finalmente revelen su presencia en el mundo" pero aún así estaba un tanto nervioso de lo que fuera a pasar.

"Basta con eso" dijo Shemhazai cortante. "Por que no nos cuentas si te la pasaste bien en tus pequeńas vacaciones hermana. ¿Tal vez conociste a alguien nuevo?" Shemhazai tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ohhh es cierto" Los ojos de Azazel brillaron de emoción. "Que hay de cierto de es espada que carga ese humano. ¿De verdad come energía?" Azazel tenía mil y un preguntas sobre Samehada ya incluso se sabia el nombre.

"Lo hace" Penemue respondió con una sonrisa. "Puedes creer que es un artefacto que está vivo"

Los ojos de Azazel estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

"Por cierto quién es ese sujeto. No hay ninguna manera de que el sea un simple humano después de que haya involucrado a Yasaka en este problema, además sonaba bastante feliz" Shemhazai volvió a hablar pensativo.

En realidad que Yasaka les haya avisado sobre Raynare era una bendición. No solo para poder sacar a toda su grupo vivo sino por que ahora Yasaka parecía dispuesta hablar con ellos después de que los demonios intentaron destruir a los Nekomata que residían en el Inframundo. Yasaka había aislado a toda la facción Yokai de las facciones bíblicas gracias a Sirzechs y Naruto que decidieron el mejor tiempo para matarse fue uno de crisis en el Inframundo . Pero ahora Yasaka estaba dispuesta a volver hablar sobre comercio y relaciones.

Fue una bendición para Azazel.

"Es obvio que está ocultando algo, no me sorprendería que Minato no fuera su verdadero nombre. Tal vez algún héroe humano perdido, alguno que se canso de los combates" contestó Barakiel.

"Es lo más probable, Yasaka solo nos dijo que hizo un trabajo con resultados excepcionales... hmmm" Azazel se llevó su mano a su mejilla. "¿Crees que haya tenido que ver con el éxodo de los Nekomata después de el "juicio sangriento?"

Penemue parpadeo varias veces, tal vez Minato de verdad sea esa figura o figuras que sacaron a los Nekomata cuando el Inframundo estaba sin líder después de el "juicio sangriento" "podría ser una posibilidad, además es obvio que es un héroe, si no por que razón salvaría a Asia-chan o estaría ayudando a el emperador rojo a ser mas fuerte"

"Sea como sea, el tiene mis agradecimientos por no haber simplemente eliminado a Raynare y su grupo" Azazel habló sinceramente, sus hermanos y hermana concordaban con el, ya eran muy pocos y Milletl era solo una adolescente.

"Supongo que le ofreciste unirse a nuestra facción" dijo Barakiel.

"Claro que lo hice, pero es obvio que quiere mantener un bajo perfil lo más que pueda" Penemue respondió. "Además de que en verdad tiene una vida pacífica y quiere protegerla" Penemue sonrió. "Derecho si Issei-kun o Asia-chan o hubieran estado en peligro dudo que supiéramos que es un héroe humano"

"Ya veo... aún así le debemos un favor y pienso pagárselo cuando lo necesite" Shemhazai suspiro. "Para empezar tenemos que dejar solos a su protegida, esa ex monja" a decir verdad cuando sabia el sacred gear que Asia tenía todos los líderes querían reclutarla, pero gracias a Raynare ahora era imposible.

Azazel volvió a sonreír. "Ohh parece que los próximos días también serán interesantes"

"¿Por que?"

"El matrimonio entre Rias Gremory y Riser Phoenix... jajajaja esto es una locura total" espiar a los demonios era tan sencillo desde que esa barrera que Naruto había hecho desapareció. Era como robarle dulces a nińos que además se querían muertos entre ellos.

XXXX

Rias Gremory ahora mismo se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio, mirando con detenimiento como Issei Hyoudou venía por más contratos con humanos.

Ella sinceramente estaba sorprendida de que Issei este dando lo mejor de sí, desde que se había convertido en demonio y Sona le había explicado cómo y para que funcionaban, Issei se había estado esforzando bastante para alcanzar su sueńo.

Su rey todavía no aparecía, pero Rias estaba segura que cuando lo hiciera se sentiría orgullo o orgullosa de Issei. Rias sabe que ella estaría orgullosa de el. Era una lastima que Rias haya perdido a tan dedicado nuevo demonio, Rias apostó y perdió, además los caídos tampoco habían ganado, en este caso nadie gano más que la casa. 'Ya sabes lo que dicen: la casa siempre gana'

Tal vez la mayoría la llamaría estupida por el hecho de que trato de elaborar un plan complicado cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era acercarse a el, convencerlo con sus mejores argumentos de los beneficios de ser un demonio y cualquiera estaba seguro de que Issei saltaría a la oportunidad de pertenecer al mundo promiscuo de el mundo sobrenatural.

Tal vez en un caso de un demonio normal eso hubiera pasado.

Pero Rias no era un demonio normal, no era por el hecho de pertenecer a una importante familia en el Inframundo, era por que ella tenía ya muchos problemas para su corta edad.

Ni siquiera su nobleza era completamente leal a ella, Koneko solo se quedaba con ella por que de momento le convenía a la pequeńa Nekomata, a Rias no le importaba mucho su lealtad ella la amaba como amaba a Akeno a Kiba y como amaría a Issei si el seria parte de su nobleza.

Derecho al principio Rias simplemente pensaba preguntarle a Issei sobre unirse a su nobleza, pero inmediatamente su mente comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades y el miedo la atrapó.

Si Issei se unía a su nobleza solo por el bien de cumplir su sueńo que era tener su propio harem entonces Issei al igual que Koneko no sería leal a Rias y tal vez huiría cuando las cosas se pongan problemáticas.

Rias incluso tenía miedo de que la juzgará y se alejara de ella cuando se enterara de lo que ella había hecho a un amigo, amado y querido suyo, además cuando Issei se enterara de lo dividida que estaba su nueva facción entonces también huiría de ella.

Issei quería tener su harem no involucrase en problemas y políticas de personas que no a visto ni en una foto y de un lugar que no sabe si existe.

Es por eso que Rias tenía que haber salvado su vida de las garras de la muertes en el momento las crítico, de es manera Issei tal vez sentiría una deuda hacia ella y al final fuera un hombre leal.

Al final el único que había ganado fue Issei y su sensei. Issei no tenía necesidad de nada con Rias y su profesor estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo del que ella pudiera hacer al entrenar a Issei para el futuro y su sensei se había ganado las gracias y la amistad de por vida del nuevo emperador rojo.

La casa siempre gana.

Esas palabras sonaban irónicas, su profesor llevaba viviendo más tiempo en esta ciudad que Rias.

Luego estaba la ex santa con un raro sacred gear que podía sanar a todas las razas por igual. Encontrar a alguien que pudiera ser bueno en magia de sanción ya era raro, aún más raro que algún humano naciera con un sacred gear parecido y que además fuera bueno con el, los hombres y mujeres que se dedicaban a sanar y eran buenos era tan raros como encontrar un huevo de oro y la gallina que lo puso.

Naruto era una de esas rarezas, pero bueno, había poco que su amigo no podía hacer, parecía que estaba bendito por varios dioses, Rias solo podía pensar aterrada lo que podría haber hecho su amado cuando llegara a adulto, con solo quince ańos ya era un monstruo que fue al tú por tú con el demonio mas fuerte de la historia, Rias estaba segura de que tendrían que haber clasificado a Naruto no como super demonio como su hermano, Ajuka o Rizevim, la mayoría de la gente se refería a los demonios como Devils o diablillos, pero Naruto seguramente tendría el título como verdadero demonio, o algo más voluptuoso como verdadero seńor de los demonios o tal vez verdadero Archidemonio, si tan solo hubiera crecido y sus poderes con el...

Rias tal vez podría acercarse a Asia Argento, pero lo más probable es que rechazara su oferta, tal vez por los rumores, a lo largo de los ańos Rias se había dado cuenta de que era bastante famosa o más bien infame en el mundo sobrenatural, Rias no mantenía sus esperanzas, seguramente Asia también había escuchado rumores de ella y prefería mantener distancias con ella.

Pero quien sabe, tal vez si se acercara a ella poco a poco y se convertían en amigas Asia se podría unir a su nobleza, lo primero era ayudar a su profesor que estaba intentando enrolarla en Kuoh, Rias podría mover algún hilo por allí para ayudar a Asia a asistir a la escuela, sería un buen paso para que ambas se conviertan en amigas.

Repentinamente todos en la sala del club de lo paranormal incluso Issei vieron como en el suelo aparecía un círculo mágico color naranja brillante.

El corazón de Rias dio varios saltos, no podía ser quien creía que ella era, Rias todavía no estaba lista.

Pero todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron cuando no fue Riser quien apareció, si no alguien que consideraba como una hermana al igual que Sona.

Ravel Phoenix había llegado a Kuoh.

XXXX

Qué onda, gracias por leer y sus comentarios espero que le haya gustado el capítulo.

Antifanboy no estoy adelantando nada, estoy tratando de darte la historia qué pasó antes de los eventos canon poco a poco estás equivocado no apresure nada estoy seguro que lo que estoy haciendo tiene hasta nombre científico y todo.

Kahan lamentó decirte qué tal vez mi español no es tan bueno, ya ni siquiera recuerdo para que eran el punto y coma, aún así siempre trato de corregir los errores que veo. Amo también me gusta que un fic contenga tan pocos modismos como sea posible y traten de hacer un fic que un espańol lo más limpio posible.

Qué pasó con leyendo el sol de diez colas, pues paso que voy a continuar la historia usando el fic nuevo de asemiya Athenea


	10. Chapter 10

Que lo disfrutes...

Cinco de la mañana en punto, el cielo todavía era color negro con las estrellas aún brillando, los grillos aún cantaban, las luces aún estaban encendidas dentro del parque. En una de las tantas luces encendidas, bajo esta habían tres personas vestidas en atuendos deportivos.

Asia temblaba ligeramente, no sabia lo que realmente quería, si comenzaba con el entrenamiento del infierno entonces el frío se iría rápidamente, pero entonces comenzaría el entrenamiento del infierno y ella realmente no quería comenzar con el entrenamiento del infierno.

Issei por otro lado noto como Asia temblaba, pero no solamente eso, en el pasado mes la pequeńa monja había crecido notablemente, además de que su piel que antes era pálida ahora tenía un color más normal y bronceado. Issei también notaba los cambios dentro de su propio cuerpo, cuando despertó el día de hoy, se sorprendió mucho cuando se miro en el espejo y miro los músculos que habían crecido, además de que el suelo parecía que cada día se separaba más de el, lo que quería que estaba creciendo a una velocidad alarmante si es que lo estaba notando.

Issei volteo a ver a su Sensei desconfiado.

El no sabia como, el no sabia cuando y no lo podía probar, pero Issei estaba seguro de que estaba drogando la comida de el y de Asia con algo...

Además desde que comenzó a entrenar con su sensei Issei podía sentirlo, algo, alguien lo estaba acechando queriendo hacerle dańo... Issei no sabia como o por que pero sabia que algo estaba detrás de el todo el tiempo y tal vez nadie lo notaba pero el, eso lo tenía todo el tiempo en guardia, sentía que en el momento que se relajara algo le iba a suceder, alguien le haría daño.

Los bellos de la nuca de Issei se levantaron repentinamente, el rápido volteo hacia atrás, allí estaba de nuevo, el no sabia lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería seguir viviendo así, tarde o temprano tendría que atrapar a lo que sea que fuera eso o se volvería loco.

"Muy bien el día de hoy vamos a comenzar con algo un poco diferente, no se preocupen aún entrenarán su cuerpo"

Issei suspiro irritado, mientras que la mente temblorosa hacia no podía evitar llevarla a esa cama caliente que tenía en su hogar, aunque Penemue ya no estaba con ella y ella no se despidió, Asia extrañaba dormir abrazada a alguien, Penemue había llenado ese rol durante su estancia en el hogar de Naruto y ella.

"Ahora quiero que tomen estas hojas de papel" Naruto les mostró su manos donde había dos hojas de papel.

Issei y Asia estaban extrañados pero aún así obedecieron. Las examinaron pero no notaron nada raro en ellas.

"Estas son especiales. Quiero que canalicen un poco de magia en ellas" Naruto volteo a ver a Issei. "Recuerda Issei solo imagínatelo, de eso se trata"

Asia no tenía problemas dado su experiencia con su sacred y que desde pequeńa le habían enseñado cómo usarlo. Pero ese no era el caso de Issei, así que comenzó a imaginarse un montón de cosas pervertidas en orden de activar algo de la magia que llevaba dentro, Issei estaba agradecido que su Sensei le haya explicado más o menos, una explicación simple y sencilla como despertar y usar magia dentro de el, solo tenía que imaginarse la mayoría de las cosas, además de usar su voluntad para crearlas, en pocas palabras para el no había sentimiento más fuerte que ser un pervertido y querer su propio harem, así que motivación a Issei no le faltaba.

No tuvo que pasar un segundo cuando las hojas de papel en sus manos reaccionarán a ellos.

La hoja de Issei se partió a la mitad y luego estalló en llamas. Naruto levanto su ceja, esperaba que Issei tuviera una afinación al fuego dado que leyendo sobre su sacred gear y la criatura dentro de el, la mejor explicación que podría dar es que el dragón era elemento fuego mientras que el elemento natural de Issei era tal vez aire o vice versa.

Mientras tanto la hoja de Asia se empapó, luego se convirtió en piedra hasta que se despedazó. Otra vez Naruto estaba sorprendido, esperaba que Asia tuviera afinidad a el agua dado su sacred gear pero no se esperaba que a la tierra también. Esto le daba a Naruto con que trabajar sobre Asia, aunque el sabía muchas maneras de poder sanarse a si mismo y a otros, muchos de esas técnicas que se basan en magia o chakra eran exclusivos de su estilo madera, Asia obviamente no podía usarlo, pero ahora que Asia tenía agua y tierra como elementos tal vez podría enseñarle a usar la técnica de súper fuerza, Naruto estaba seguro que con el talento que Asia tenía para usar magia ella lo aprendería en no tiempo, tal vez también podría enseñarle ninjutsu médico.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos sospechosamente y miro los pechos de Asia.

Asia lo noto y trato de cubrirse avergonzada pero Naruto la seguía mirando intensamente.

"No puede ser coincidencia..." Asia casi no tenía pechos, se podía decir que casi era plana, pero Naruto había escuchado de Jiraya que Tsunade solía también ser plana a la edad de Asia y que al mismo tiempo comenzaron a crecer de manera alarmante a su edad. En la mente de Naruto las coincidencias eran demasiadas además de que el pecho de Asia comenzaba a crecer al igual que ella.

No había duda de que Asia era talentosa...

Estos dos eran talentosos.

"Uh-muu" Naruto no podía esperar para volver a ver a una mujer con el pecho de la legendaria perdedora pechos inmensos Tsunade Senju. Naruto dejó de mirar el pecho de Asia, ahora mismo se sentía extremadamente orgulloso de su aprendiz. "Esfuérzate Asia" Levanto su pulgar hacia Asia.

"¡Ehh-Ahh si sensei!"

Ambos Asia e Issei estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar con los pedazos de papel que parecían normales.

"Issei tienes afinidad al fuego y aire, mientras que tú Asia los elementos agua y tierra se llevan mejor contigo" Naruto puso su manos en su barbilla pensativo. "Que interesante de verdad"

"¡Enserio!" Grito jovial Issei.

Asia no dijo nada pero también estaba feliz de saber que elementos se llevaban bien con ella.

"A si es..." Naruto los miro seriamente. "Ahora escúchenme muy bien, si alguna vez por cualquier razón por cualquier circunstancia alguno de ustedes dos revela lo que acabamos de hacer, les juro por todo y todos que nunca me volverán a ver"

La voz de Naruto sonaba increíblemente sería que ambos Issei y Asia dieron un paso hacia atrás desconcertados, Asia realmente estaba un poco en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar, si revelaba o al menos comentaba lo que acababan de hacer entonces Naruto la dejaría sola. Eso no iba a pasar, así que ella se juro que haría todo lo posible por que su cerebro olvidara esto.

"Tal vez suene raro pero no puedo revelar la razón del por qué" Naruto sabia que ya era un tipo sospechoso en algunos lugares, pero si emepezaba a dar pistas al azar eventualmente alguien conectaría algo y de esa manera alguien sabría quién es el realmente, para bien o para mal.

Olvidándose de lo que acababa de ocurrir Naruto camino hasta el árbol más cercano y arranco un montón de hojas con su puńo. Tomó las hojas entre sus dedos mostrándoselas a Issei y Asia.

"Fuego" la hoja estalló en llamas. "Aire" la hoja se partió en varios pedazos. "Agua" la hoja se mojo. "Tierra" una se convirtió en tierra y luego se desmoronó. "Y finalmente pero no menos importante relámpago" la hoja final se arrugó. "Estos son los cinco elementos básicos, aveces alguien es lo suficientemente bueno como para conminarlos y hacer algo nuevo. Como el actual Leviathan que puede crear hielo al combinar agua y aire, o como Rias Gremory que tiene algo especial en su sangre haciéndola capaz de combinar fuego, aire y relámpago además de que ese algo en su sangre la hace especial para crear su poder de la destrucción, a eso se le llama una línea de sangre"

Ambos escuchaban la lección atentamente.

"Lo que vamos hacer el día de hoy y todos los días que siguen hasta que lo hagan a la perfección es trabajar con estas hojas. No importa cuánto se tarden"

Naruto miro a Issei. "Tú Issei vas a tratar de hacer que las hojas se partan a la mitad o que se quemen usando solamente magia y tu imaginación"

Ahora miro a Asia. "Tú Asia vas hacer que tus hojas se mojen o se conviertan en piedra usando también solamente tú magia... aquí hay suficientes hojas para toda una vida, vallan y comiencen, quien sabe tal vez si se esfuercen lo suficiente algo nuevo pueda nacer de ustedes"

Por supuesto Issei y Asia estaban emocionados de comenzar, no solamente por que harían algo nuevo que los ejercicios de siempre que ya los estaban cansados y aburriendo, además de que tener el poder de algún elemento a tu disposición era también muy agradable.

XXXX

Issei no podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo últimamente. Finalmente la señorita suerte le estaba sonriendo a el, sus ańos como adolescente pervertido estaban dando frutos.

Issei estaba conviviendo y mirando las mujeres más hermosas y exóticas que hombres y mujeres solo podían soñar.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Penemue, todas mujeres hermosas y únicas, Issei y su manos derecha habían tenido toda una noche solo para ellos ellos pensando en ellas...

Y ahora frente a el había otra bella mujer.

Tenía el cuerpo de Rias con los pechos de Akeno, además de ser rubia y tener su pelo amarrado en dos coletas con forma de taladro, estaba vestida como una princesa, con un largo vestido color amarillo que la apretaba en los lugares correctos.

Era una princesa que había venido a bendecirlos con su presencia.

Pero Issei no podía evitar que algo andaba mal con ella...

Su piel era extremadamente pálida, pero no era un color pálido como la hermosa piel de Akeno, su piel parecía más enfermiza y casi tenía un tono morado, sus labios tenían el mismo color, bajo sus ojos azules había pesadas ojeras que la hacían lucir como si estuviera extremadamente cansada, su largo pelo rubio tenía notables canas en el dándole una tonalidad dual a este de los colores rubio y blanco, además incluso bajo ese vestido rosa Issei podía notar que ella estaba extremadamente delgada y tenía la misma altura que Asia.

En conclusión Issei podía decir que esta hermosa mujer podía tener alguna enfermedad qué tal vez la estaba matando.

"¡Ravel!"

Fue el grito de Rias y Sona.

Issei estaba sorprendido de haber visto algo tan impresionante como ver a Sona gritar mientras corría felizmente junto a Rias, ambas con los brazos abiertos, además de que lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

"Rias, Sona"

Fue la dulce voz de la llegada que Issei escucho, o más bien el susurro, su voz estaba un poco ronca, parecía que también quería gritar en felicidad pero sus cuerdas bucales no la dejaban.

Finalmente Rias y Sona llegaron hasta Ravel, y las tres se abrazaron reconfortándose con su calor, mientras que al mismo tiempo no pudieron contener más las lágrimas de felicidad de caían por los ojos de las tres. Los anteojos de Sona rápidamente se empañaron mientras que apretaba más y más a Ravel.

Ravel tomó las mejillas de ambas con sus manos, mientras que las miraba a ambas a los ojos. "Me e sentido tan sola... ¿por que no habían vendido a visitarme?" Ravel sabia la repuesta a esa pregunta, ella sabia que sus dos queridas amigas querían estar lejos del Inframundo lo más que pudieran, pero aún así, Ravel solo podía hablar cómodamente con estas dos.

Inmediatamente los rostros de Rias y Sona se transformaron en unos de culpa al escuchar la apenas audible voz de Ravel, amabas sabían que Ravel al ser una Phoenix y literalmente poder amar a alguien hasta poder matarla era la que peor había quedado después de la ejecución de Naruto.

No era más que un milagro que ella estuviera viva o no había quedado demente, la mente de Ravel estaba llena de pesadillas que seguramente habrían vuelto locas a Rias y Sona.

Ravel también se sintió mal al haber hecho tan insensible pregunta. El mundo no gira a en torno a ella y Ravel lo sabia, así que rápidamente tomó las manos de Rias y Sona y las condujo hasta el sillón más cercano donde ella se sentó en medio de ambas tratando de tomar todo el confort que pudiera de sus mejores amigas.

Claro que Rias y Sona inmediatamente la abrazaron lo mejor que pudieron, incluso cuando eran pequeńas Ravel siempre había gustado de dormir abrazada a alguien.

Ravel volteo a ver a la hermosa mujer que había visto el intercambio con una sonrisa. "Akeno, ¿podrías darme un poco de tu exquisito té?"

La sonrisa de Akeno se hizo un poco más grande mientras que caminaba hasta Ravel, solo para después inclinarse y darle un beso en su frente, Ravel, no pudo evitar reír como una nińa pequeña al sentir el beso de Akeno.

"Claro que si princesa" fue lo que Akeno respondió mientras iba a otra habitación por el té.

Ravel la miro hasta que salió, Akeno había sido extremadamente amable con ella y Ravel la consideraba una preciosa amiga. Entonces su mirada se puso sobre la pequeńa Koneko. "Hola Koneko" dijo simplemente no deseando empalagar más a Koneko con su presencia.

"Hmm" Koneko dijo simplemente, ni siquiera volteo a verla y prefirió seguir comiendo sus caramelos.

"Ravel ¿por que estás aquí?" Pregunto Sona, no sonaba grosera o sarcástica, era una simple pregunta, una pregunta que tenía bases, a Ravel no se le permitía dejar el estado Phoenix debido a que alguien podría atentar contra su vida o por que simplemente podría intentar algo ella misma contra su vida, Sona sabia que Ravel estaba bajo constante vigilancia suicida.

"Ohh, solo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco" y Ravel no estaba mintiendo, era bueno estar en el mundo humano, ella había estado muy pocas veces es aquí, y era refrescante cambiar de su opresor hogar. Realmente se sentía mejor, además de visitar a sus dos mejores amigas lo hacia mejor. Claro que ella no solo había venido de turista... "puede que también me haya escapado para venir a decirte algo importante Rias" Ravel dijo rápidamente.

Hubo un silencio en la sala.

Hasta que Sona lo rompió cuando suspiro. Seguramente la madre de Ravel, la matriarca de la familia Phoenix está poniendo patas arriba todo el estado para encontrar a su hija, desde que el patriarca Phoenix murió durante el juicio sangriento Ruval había tomado su puesto como líder de la familia, seguramente Ruval era el mismo caso que su madre. Así que Sona se levanto sin decir nada, saliendo por la puerta, tendría que contactar con los Phoenix y decirles la situación, además de convencerlos de dejar a Ravel quedarse al menos unos días con ellas.

"Por eso te amo tanto Sona~" Ravel susurro con una sonrisa, ella sabía bien que es lo que su amiga de ojos violeta iba hacer.

Akeno entro nuevamente en la sala, con un carrito llenos de pasteles y te para todos en la sala, Koneko no tardó en abalanzarse por el pastel de fresas. Ravel también tomó una rebanada pero a diferencia de Koneko ella comía más calmada y casi como si no quisiera, lo que tomó con gusto fue el té, ella amaba el té hecho por Akeno.

"Bueno Ravel, ¿que es lo que me quieres decir?" Rias estaba nerviosa de lo que podría decirle, no era pequeńa cosa que Ravel intentará escabullirse solo para querer verla.

Ravel fue directo al grano. "Oniisama planea visitarte esta semana"

La noticia dejó pálida a Rias.

"A-además p-planea traer a G-Grayfia como mediadora del encuentro"

Al escuchar ese nombre todos excepto por Issei dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo solo para quedarse congelados donde estaban exactamente, Koneko incluso tiro al suelo su plato lleno de pastel para voltear a ver a Ravel con los ojos abiertos.

Issei estaba sorprendido al ver la reacción de todos al escuchar del nombre Grayfia, no solamente eso pero también quería saber quién era el hermano de Ravel y por que Rias se había vuelto pálida al escuchar sobre el, Issei trago saliva, su curiosidad lo estaba matando, quería saber que estaba pasando. "Rias-senpai ¿que es lo que está sucediendo?" Parecía que era importante, quien sabe tal vez Issei podía ayudar.

Ravel miro por primera vez a el chico de pelo café, ella podía sentir claramente una aura demoníaca salir de el, pero ella sabia que aparte de Rias y su nobleza junto a Sona, no había más demonios asistiendo a esta academia, lo que quería decir que este hombre era una nueva pieza de Rias.

Rias volteo a ver a Issei, soltando un suspiro que para el sonaba un poco desgarrador dijo. "Mi prometido es el hermano de Ravel Issei"

Ahora era el turno de Issei de congelarse donde estaba, de todas las cosas que su mente se había imaginado que su senpai tuviera un prometido no era una de ellas. Pero Issei lo sabia, la manera de la que había reaccionado Rias se lo había dicho, era obvio que ella no se quería casar con el tipo. "¿P-pero como? ¿P-pero que?" Fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

"Fue un contrato que mi familia hizo con una familia hace tiempo Issei. Es un matrimonio arreglado"

Ravel sintió un poco de lástima por el, conociendo a Rias seguramente seducio a este chico para reclutarlo a su nobleza y ahora tenía el corazón roto por escuchar que Rias tenía un prometido. Seguramente ahora mismo por su mente pasaba lo bárbaro que sonaba algo como un matrimonio arreglado, y no era para más, lo humanos casi se habían desecho del concepto por completo, al igual que el concepto de realeza, solo por que uno naciera en diferentes circunstancias no quería decir que eras mejor o peor. El hombre al que ama les había demostrado a todos en el Inframundo que tan erróneo era el concepto de la realeza. Aún así Ravel trataría de explicarle lo mejor que pudiera a este chico de como y por que funcionaba así la sociedad demoníaca.

"Estoy segura que ya te lo habían dicho, pero después de la gran guerra, la guerra civil y la última guerra que tuvieron dos seres por el control del Inframundo, donde debo decirte murió mi padre, los demonios quedaron al borde de la extinción, es por eso que se crearon la piezas Devil para re encarnar a otras razas en demonios. Muchas de las familias demoniacas comenzaron a temer que su poder gradualmente se reduciría ante los demonios sin apellidos de pilar o los nuevos demonios re encarnados comenzarán a tener más poder e influencia y eventualmente derrocar a las familias demoniacas, muchos demonios de sangre pura habían muerto durante las guerras, es por eso que la familias comenzaron a firmar contratos de matrimonio para sus hijos, de esa manera nuevos demonios puros podrían nacer, Rias y mi hermano están comprometidos y los padres de Rias también estuvieron comprometidos de esta manera"

Issei se quedo allí callado al escuchar hablar a la princesa, después de unos segundos de silencio el finalmente habló. "Ehh no me importa, si Rias-senpai no quiere casarse con tu hermano entonces yo la ayudaré a no hacerlo no me importan las consecuencias" fue lo que contestó Issei, ojos cerrados y rascándose su mejilla...

Y Ravel se quedo allí callada, o más bien congelada cuando detrás de Issei apareció Naruto exactamente en la misma posición, con esa sonrisa de zorro que tenía. "Ya veo... necesito algo de aire fresco" Ravel se levanto, su mente estaba en las nubes después de ver a ese Naruto, no era como el Naruto que su mente solía imaginarse, este parecía real..

"Así es Ravel-chan, otro más a tu colección, tal vez también deberías quemarlo"

Una voz dentro de la cabeza de Ravel hablo.

"Cállate tú no eres real"

"Ahh pero lo soy Ravel-chan... Créelo, o al menos en tu loca cabeza lo soy ehh"

La ultimo de verdad se enterró duro en el corazón de Ravel, ella intentaba desesperada que sus lágrimas no salieran frente a todos en el club de lo paranormal. De verdad se sentía horrible por dentro, ella empezaba a lamentar haber venido a este lugar.

XXXX

Media noche en las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh, los barrios estaban en su mayoría completamente deshabitados excepto por alguno persona aquí y allí errando por algún destino, una de estas personas era una hermosa joven de exótico pelo carmesí caminaba por esas calles.

Normalmente muchas personas se reservarían el derecho de dejar a tan hermosa salir a media noche, cuando la mayoría de la personas dormía y la mayoría de personas con no tan buenas intenciones saldría. Pero Rias Gremory estaba muy lejos de ser alguien a quien podrían hacerle dańo.

Así que Rias caminaba despreocupada por las calles, sin notar absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Estaba demasiado preocupada pensando en lo que haría una vez que Riser llegara a Kuoh, Rias estaba bastante agradecida con Ravel por haberle informado de esto, además de que Riser de alguna manera pensó que traer a Grayfia con el seria una buena idea o tal vez solo lo hacía para molestarla.

Rias no tiene ni idea de que realmente quiere Riser con ella más. La buena reputación de Riser que tiene entre la comunidad Devil solo se vería manchada cuando el cambie su apellido a Gremory y junto a ella se convirtiera en la cabezas de la familia, los Phoenix realmente no necesitaban a Riser, Ravel podía cumplir como cabeza de familia si algo le llegara a pasar a Ruval.

O podría haberlo hecho pero con la situación actual y el estado mental de Ravel, ella ya no podía sustituir a Ruval o contraer matrimonio con otro demonio puro. Algo similar pasaba con Rias y Riser, por que Riser querría casarse con ella, solo para heredar los problemas de su familia, ya no tenía sentido seguir con este contrato de matrimonio.

La única conclusión a la que Rias podía llegar es que Riser solo estaba haciendo esto por venganza hacia ella.

Ella no lo podía culpar, Después de todo ella también querría venganza después de lo que le hicieron a tu mejor amigo y rey.

Riser gozaba de buena reputación incluso en la legión que Naruto solía comandar por ser la única persona que Naruto re encarnó en su nobleza como su alfil. Ya que Naruto no tenía herederos propios lo más probable es que Riser terminara comandando la legión de la ya extinta familia Brifons solía comandar y ahora con su nuevo conde también muerto, Riser era lo más cercano a un heredero que había del muerto Conde Naruto.

Rias aún recuerda el día que Naruto recibió el título de conde y el mando de la legión de la familia Brifons, el comandante de la legión estaba tan feliz de tener alguien al que servir de nuevo, Rias incluso recuerda haberle visto saltar de aquí allá con el puńo en lo alto, era bastante extrańo ver a una persona tan seria actuar de esa manera.

Y Rias como siempre estaba extremadamente feliz, pero al mismo tiempo como siempre estaba extremadamente celosa de el...

Pero no había tiempo de ahogarse en culpa y recuerdos.

Rias necesitaba un plan para deshacerse de su matrimonio con Riser, Rias estaba decida a qué tal matrimonio no debía pasar, ella incluso tomaría su propia vida antes de ser arrastrada a cualquier lugar que Riser quisiera.

Rias pensaba que lo más probable es que Riser simplemente quería alardear como es que el le había robado su inocencia frente a todos y tal vez de esa manera ganar más influencia entre la gente más idiota...

Así que el mejor plan en el que Rias podía pensar era en quitarle tal satisfacción a Riser y tal vez al mismo tiempo librarse de este contrato de una vez por todas.

Riser había primero pensado en usar a Issei como medio para cumplir su objetivo, pero si lo hacía lo único que haría sería meterlo en problemas, como un nuevo demonio Issei no sabia a los juegos que jugaban los grandes seńores, así que Rias decidió tener un poco de compasión por el, además al no saber quién era su rey también era bastante desalentador, su rey podría ser alguien poderoso y Rias no necesitaba hacer enojar a más de esas personas, ya tenía demasiados enemigos jurados.

Así que la mejor opción era un humano.

Y no había mejor espécimen que su profesor de inglés.

Rias ya podía ver el complejo de apartamentos frente a ella.

Tal vez su mejor amiga Akeno se enojaría con ella, tal vez nunca la perdonaría por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, lo más probable es que su profesor seria cazado después de que Rias terminara de seducirlo, incluso podría ser aislado de la sociedad humana si se llegara a saber lo que hizo con una estudiante.. tal ves incluso podría quedar embarazada de el y de esa manera ya no habría más contratos de matrimonios.

Aveces había que sacrificar piezas para tener un mejor futuro, y su profesor de inglés era la pieza perfecta para sacrificar.

Rias al no notar a nadie extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar hacia la habitación de su profesor, donde seguramente estaría ya dormido, Rias no podía evitarlo, estaba nerviosa, pero aún así esto se debía hacer.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación a la que un demonio intentaba entrar tal cual succubo había no un enorme profesor de inglés si no una pequeńa monja que estaba descansando cómodamente dentro de la cama matrimonial.

Aunque Asia Argento estaba acostada en la cama con las cobijas cubriéndola ella aún no estaba dormida. No es que no pudiera dormir, lo que pasaba es que Asia no podía evitar pensar en lo que sucedió esta mańana.

Ella realmente no podía entender cómo un detalle tan pequeńo pudo haberla dejado de esta manera.

Sentía que dentro de su estómago había cientos de mariposas volando, además de que todas deseaban salir al mismo tiempo de su boca.

Tal cual gusano, Asia se movía de un lado de la capa para el otro lado de la misma cama.

"Ah~" Asia soltó un extrańo suspiro mientras que su mente la trasladaba a la mágica mańana del día de ayer.

Ella estaba tratando de preparar el desayuno para ella y Naruto, lo intentaba por que ella realmente nunca había tenido que cocinar nada e incluso pocas veces había visto una cocina, era tan mala haciéndolo que no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que se quemo su dedo. Pero ella no había tenido tiempo ni de gemir en dolor cuando dos enormes manos la tomaron por sus caderas y la levantaron del suelo.

Asia apenas tuvo tiempo de pegar un pequeńo grito cuando se encontraba viendo la cara vendada de Naruto sonriéndole y dándole vueltas por toda la cocina mientras la sujetaba por sus caderas.

El dolor de si quemadura se había olvidado por completo, y ahora solo había sonrisas y risas en la cara de Asia mientras se dejaba llevar, fue en ese momento que Asia comenzó a sentir como si cientos de mariposas volaran en su estómago. No fue hasta después de unos minutos que el paro, pero no puso a Asia en el suelo si no que Naruto la sentó en uno de los muebles de la cocina, justo en medio de el lavabo y la estufa, en ese momento Naruto pareció darse cuenta que se había quemado su dedo con la estufa.

Sin pensarlo el tomó su dedo y lo puso es su boca.

Asia no lo sabia y ciertamente no le importaba, pero la saliva de Naruto tenía propiedad curativas gracias a su Mokuton.

La mariposas dentro del estomago de Asia parecieron explotar en ese momento, dando lugar a incluso más mariposas.

Asia no había podía sacarse la escena de la cabeza y de como tal vez pudieron llegar más lejos.

Asia Namikaze.

Solo de pensar en ese nombre que podría llegar a hacer suyo, Asia sentía cada fibra de su ser vibrar en alegría absoluta, ella estaba segura que esto era lo que las personas llamaban amor...

Fue en ese momento que el corazón de Asia comenzó a latir como nunca antes cuando sintió que alguien se metía en la cama.

Aunque ella nunca escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, Naruto la había sorprendido en muchas situaciones, así que realmente no le dio mucha importancia.

Lo importante para ella es que seguramente Naruto venía a tomarla esta noche...

Asia estaba segura que el latir de su corazón podía escucharse por toda la habitación ahora mismo, lo único que hizo fue latir más rápido cuando ella sintió dos dedos posarse en su barbilla levantándola.

Asia se preparó como mejor pudo, pero nada la tenía preparada cuando sus labios chocaron con los de ella.

Solo duraron así durante unos segundos, hasta que el comenzó a pedir por más cuando forzosamente metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Asia.

Asia sentía como si estuviera apunto de derretirse del placer que sentía cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a chocar además de intercambiar fluidos, era un extrańo sabor a menta.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasó mientras que ambos seguían luchando con sus lenguas, ya ni siquiera estaban acostados, si no de rodillas en la cama aun besándose.

Asia sintió como una manos comenzaban a posarse sobre su trasero y a masajear sus nalgas allí mismo, aunque se sentía increíble y ella gemía en placer, un rincón de su mente no podía evitar pensar que estas manos eran pequeńas comparadas con las de Naruto, aunque rápidamente desecho cualquier cosa atribuyéndoselo a sus nervios.

Asia podía escuchar también el corazón de Naruto latir con fuerza.

Fue en ese momento que ella decidió ser un poco más asertiva, ella sabia que lo más probable es que se convierta en uno con el esta noche.

"Por favor Minato-kun se gentil..." Asia susurro, su mano se movió a su pecho para poder tocarlo, pero Asia se sorprendió cuando su mano toco un enorme bobón además de que su mano pareció hundirse en el.

Lo más extrańo es que Naruto gimió.. gimió con la voz de una mujer.

Se escucharon dos toquidos en la puerta de la habitación que hicieron que Asia y Naruto se congelasen.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y la luz se encendió dentro de la habitación.

"Asia estás bien por que gimeeeeeeee-"

El cerebro de Asia no sabia que pensar cuando vio a Naruto parado frente a la puerta con una expresión de confusión en su cara, luego Asia volteo al frente solo para ver a una mujer de pelo carmesí y de pechos enormes abrazada a ella, la mujer de pelo carmesí estaba llena de sudor y con una cara de placer al igual que Asia, además de que un hilo de saliva aún conectaba sus bocas.

"Eh"

Fue lo que ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Naruto corrió rápidamente por su teléfono y regreso a la habitación, lo primero que hizo fue sacar todas las fotos que pudo, de todos lo ángulos posibles. Cuando terminó comenzó a ver al ganas de las fotos solo para después mirar a las aún confundidas Asia y Rias. "Muchas gracias estas fotos me ayudaran a sobrellevar esas solitarias noches... ustedes dos esfuércense.. ¿pero si no suena muy mal podría mirar? Les prometo que solo mirare un poco"

Esas palabras hicieron que ambas se pusieran completamente rojas y finalmente salieran del estado de estupefacción en el que estaban, solo para después mirar y gritar.

Naruto puso una taza de té caliente frente a Rias, mientras que también tomaba asiento alrededor de la mesa.

Asia miraba avergonzada al suelo mientras que novias sus dedos de un lado a otro.

Rias le dio un trago al te. "Muchas gracias sensei" dijo sinceramente.

"Um-hu... ahora me podrías decir por qué estás aquí tratando de violar a mi pequeńa inquilina, sabes yo ya la reclame como mi propiedad por que la vi desnuda y dormida-"

"¡Minato-kun!" Grito Asia.

"Es solo una broma Asi-" Naruto se levanto de un golpe y como un perro de caza volteo a ver a la ventana, aunque Asia y Rias no podían ver debido a sus vendas y ya no podía, se había vuelto pálido en un segundo.

Justo cuando Rias y Asia iban a preguntar que es lo que estaba pasando.

Naruto fue y tomó rápidamente una sudadera.

"Voy a la tienda por cigarros, ¿quieren algo?"

Rias y Asia solo movieron sus cabezas en un no como respuesta.

"No tardo nada" dijo simplemente antes de abrir la puerta salir y luego cerrarla nuevamente, dejando a Rias y Asia hablar entre ellas.

Naruto prácticamente voló por las escaleras. El no lo podía creer, no podía creer que Grayfia estaba aquí...

XXXX

Hasta aquí el capítulo. En el siguiente se revelaran muchas cosas.

Tal vez sea raro, pero Naruto tenía quince cuando murió en el Inframundo.

Parejas no tengo ni idea, definitivamente Serafall y Grayfia ellas eran las parejas originales después de toda. Pero quien sabe tal vez al final este con más o con nadie, no se la verdad.

No existe relación entre Grayfia y Naruto, dejémoslo que los dos eran amantes y punto final hasta revelar más sobre el pasado.

Como sea esperen el siguiente capítulo.


	11. Chapter 11

Que lo disfruten...

Naruto prácticamente volaba bajando las escaleras de el edificio, su corazón latía en su estómago cada vez más fuerte haciéndole tener una incontrolables ganas de vomitar. El no podía creerlo, no podía creer que Grayfia estuviera aquí.

Cuando la reina más fuerte del inframundo paso por la barrera de detección de Naruto, el inmediatamente supo que era ella, no había ninguna duda de ello.

Grayfia tenía una inconfundible aura demoníaca que Naruto haya visto jamás, era de color azul celeste casi pálido, además de darte cierta vibra de una ráfaga helada de viento, cuando Naruto volvió a sentir esa aura los pelos en su nuca se levantaron.

El no sabia que debía decirle.

Naruto solo esperaba que no supiera quién era el en realidad, o el no sabría cómo reaccionar ante ella.

Naruto recuerda después de que había sanado al punto de que ya no era tan doloroso moverse, su intento de ponerse en contacto con Grayfia y Serafall, pero detuvo todos sus intentos cuando se enteró de que Grayfia había tenido un bebé, un bebe de pelo color rojo y ojos color azul, claramente un Gremory.

Naruto supuso que Grayfia y Sirzechs se habían reconciliado de alguna manera y estaban intentado superar lo qué pasó. Así que Naruto no volvió a intentar contactar con ninguna de ellas, era obvio que tarde o temprano tanto Grayfia como Serafall continuarían sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Así que Naruto simplemente dejó el inframundo, buscando refugio por un tiempo en Kyoto donde afortunadamente Yasaka le ofreció asilo, todo gracias a que transportó un montón de personas gato del inframundo a otro lado. Por supuesto que Naruto no tenía ni la menor idea que había salvado a una entera subespecie, además de haber evitado una guerra cuando saco a los Nekomata del inframundo.

Esta era la primera vez que vería a Grayfia desde hace ańos, desde que fue expulsado del inframundo por algo que no hizo, el de verdad lo paso muy mal después de que Ravel usará el dispositivo de Ajuka en el, un dolor agonizante, día y noche un insoportable dolor mientras que su cuerpo intentaba luchar después de que las venenosas llamas pasaran a través de el. Durante todo el proceso su mente nunca dejó de pensar en sus mejores amigas, las siempre sonrisa de Serafall o las raras de Grayfia cuando solían salir juntos.

Pero claro como cualquier persona normal pronto se olvidaron de el y siguieron sus vidas con normalidad.

'..bien por ellas' Naruto tenía que asegurarse de que su dolorido corazón no lo traicionara en cuanto viera nuevamente a Grayfia.

Algunas veces cuando se metía en una nueva aventura en sus videojuegos a el le gustaba crear personajes que se asemejaran tanto a Serafall como a Grayfia, detallarlos lo más posible e incluso poner sus nombres, de esa manera el podría imaginar que estaba con las dos personas que durante un tiempo el estaba increíblemente feliz en su vida, ellas eran literalmente su todo...

Mientras tanto Grayfia Lucifuge no podía creer lo que Rias podía estar haciendo dentro de el departamento de su profesor.

Su congelada sangre comenzó a arder en rabia.

Esta nińa pensaba usar a alguien más como lo hizo cuando era de verdad solo una nińa. El nivel de su maldad había alcanzado nuevos niveles con lo que pretendía hacer y sacrificar, parece que no solo se conformaba con arruinar el futuro de muchas personas en el inframundo, también quería hacerlo en el mundo humano.

Parece que Rias no estaba pensando en las consecuencias que tendría esto tanto en su vida como en la vida de su profesor y en la vida de todos los demonios. Grayfia sabia de las últimas noticias de esta ciudad gracias a Serafall.

Este pacifico "sensei" de inglés no era más que una coartada bien construida de alguien que estaba escondiendo su verdadera identidad, era obvio que estaba huyendo de algo o de alguien o simplemente quería vivir en paz, pero Grafya conocía a este tipo de personas, si los amenazabas de alguna manera, iban a morderte tan fuerte que te harían un ejemplo de ti, para que nunca nadie se atreviera a meterte con ellos.

La barrera que la detectó a ella y la que veía adelante suyo que se alzó para detenerla era una clara indicación que no debías hacer enojar a este tipo, era una barrera creada por alguien bastante competente. Tanto así que Grayfia solo puede recordar a Serafall capaz de hacer un trabajo así.

Bueno su plan de entrar rápido y no decir nada, intimidar a Rias a tal punto que casi le daría un paro cardiaco se había acabado. Grayfia no tenía ni idea como es que ella no pudo detectar la barrera antes.

"Bueno no es todos los días cuando alguien tan famoso viene a visitarme"

Grayfia suspiro, era cuestión de tiempo después de todo, el profesor de inglés era obvio que ya sabia que estaba aquí. Grayfia solo se podía preguntar cómo es que Rias pudo haber pasado por la barrera o si este Minato la dejo pasar por que así lo quiso.

Y allí estaba alguien con el que Naruto alguna vez compartió cosas increíbles, era tan malo como podía haber sido para el. Quería con todas sus fuerzas correr hasta ella y darle el abrazo más fuerte del mundo y después hacerle otras cosas. No había cambiado durante todos estos ańos, el mismo vestido de maid francesa que parecía usar hasta como bañador, su espalda estaba perfectamente recta como una flecha,

Naruto podía dolorosamente deducir que su busto se había incrementado en tamaño tal vez por su primer embarazo, de alguna manera ella lucía más bella que nunca, Naruto no podía evitar pensar qué tal vez los rumores que dicen que las mujeres solo se hacen más bellas cuando y después de el embarazo. Tal vez era por que era un pervertido o tal vez no, pero a el hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder ver a Serafall o Grayfia cargando a un bebé en su vientre.

Grayfia vio por primera vez a el enorme toro frente a ella, era uno o el hombre más alto que ella había visto jamás, incluso bajo todas esa vendas Grayfia podía deducir que estaba sonriendo mientras que esa famosa espada llamada Samehada estaba recargada en su hombro, parecía que había venido preparado en caso de que ella quisiera luchar.

Al verlo con todas esas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo no le sorprendió o la hacia sentir mal de alguna manera ya que ella ya sabia esto desde que Rias entro en la escuela.

"Hmm, ¿entonces te enviaron aquí para obtener algo? Te prometo que no ganarás absolutamente nada aquí"

Grayfia se giró en su dirección y hizo una reverencia. "Buenas noches maestro Minato" lo miro a los ojos aún con su espalda arqueada mostrando un posición no amenazante. "Por favor no estoy aquí para destruir o tomar nada suyo, simplemente la heredera del apellido Gremory está dentro de su apartamento, me temo que no tenga las mejores de la intenciones"

"Ya veo, entiendo a que te refieres"

Para el gran alivio de Grayfia el bajo su espada, incluso desde aquí Grayfia podía ver cómo se movía, haciendo que los rumores sobre que la espada estaba viva sean ciertos, tendría que llevarle esta información a Serafall cuanto antes.

"No te preocupes por nada, ahora mismo está tomando una taza de té con mi inquilina"

Grayfia supo que con la palabra inquilina el profesor se refería a esa famosa santa con un poderoso sacred gear bajo su protección al igual que el dragón emperador rojo.

"No quiero sonar grosero, quisiera que pasaras y tomaras una taza de té, pero no tengo deseos de que tú y Rias Gremory se encuentren y destruyan mi pacífica vida, claro solo me vaso en rumores"

Grayfia estaba agradecida por ello, parece que el plan de Rias había fallado de alguna manera.

"Hay una tienda de veinticuatro horas, por que no vamos y tomamos te heleado allí, existe una banca para sentarnos y todo" sin esperar su respuesta Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección de la tienda.

Normalmente después de saber que todo estaba bien Grayfia no aceptaría tal oferta, pero este era un caso especial, este hombre era un peligro o podía ser un potencial aliado, además de que Grafya quería saber cómo es que se había salvado de las garras de una mujer tan insistente como Rias, así que comenzó a seguirlo algunos pasos detrás de el.

Fue una caminata silenciosa hasta la tienda, para Grayfia fue refrescante caminar de noche por el mundo humano, los sonidos y los olores de la noche eran más que bienvenidos. Cuando por fin llegaron a la tienda, Grayfia tomó asiento en la banca que el falso profesor había mencionado y espero por el mientras entraba en la tienda para comprar lo que sea que compraría.

XXXX

Asia no tenía ni idea de cuando la alegre conversación que tanto ella como Rias Gremory estaban teniendo se tornó tan oscura.

Al principio ella estaba un poco nerviosa de estar junto a alguien que tiene tan mala reputación, derecho con todo lo que escucho, Asia se imaginaba a Rias Gremory como alguna clase de horrible bruja con una enorme joroba en su espalda una nariz de gancho con algún lunar en ella.

Fue mucho su sorpresa cuando realmente se dio cuenta que Rias Gremory solamente era una bella joven no más grande que Asia, que gustaba de hacer y no hacer ciertas cosas.

Ella no era ningún monstruo traidor o algo así como había escuchado mencionar a algunas personas dentro de la iglesia donde ella residía antes de ser expulsada.

Toda su historia y tragedia giraba entorno a una sola persona.

Tal persona era famosa que incluso ella había escuchado su nombre en alguna ocasión de varias personas que tenían halagos y temores de que la raza demoníaca haya ganado a una persona tan poderosa.

Naruto.

Asia tiembla al pensar en lo que tan poderoso demonio se pudo haber convertido, ella había escuchado del "juicio sangriento" y de lo que Naruto fue capaz de hacer cuando tan solo tenía quince ańos.

La mayoría de las cosas que había escuchado de Naruto, eran cosas horribles.

Pero ahora mismo estaba escuchando como Naruto era de una persona que lo conocía.

Asia miraba a Rias. Rias estaba viendo hacia la ventana, tenía una taza de té humeante en sus manos cortesía de Asia, tenía sus ojos rojos y en cualquier momento lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

"El era un idiota, alguien sin mucho sentido común, era un alegre tonto que siempre trataba de hacer lo que pensaba era correcto"

Eso no sonaba como alguien que era malo o aterrador de ninguna manera, derecho sonaba como su mejor amigo que ahora tiene Asia.

Pasaron los segundos sin que nadie de las dos dijera nada.

"Entonces... ¿por que lo hiciste?" Asia pregunto.

Rias cerró sus ojos y finalmente las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Sin abrirlos ella procedió a contestar. "Me gustaba tanto estar con el... yo crecí siendo el centro de atención de todos Asia. A donde fuera dentro de el territorio Gremory todos siempre tenían tiempo para mí, incluso el me trataba como si yo fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, solía decir que amaba mi pelo y le recordaba a alguien..." más lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. "Pero conforme yo crecí me di cuenta de que no solo comparada con el no era más que una hormiga dentro de todo el inframundo.. todo el tiempo alguien siempre lo necesitaba, alguien siempre necesitaba de el y ya casi no tenía tiempo para estar conmigo, y-y-y-yo estaba tan celosa de el, tan celosa de que todos lo quisieran, tan celosa de que no me prestara atención solo a mí"

"Ya veo" Asia no sabia si podía entender el motivo de Rias, sonaba sincera, además de que ella no era nadie para juzgar a nadie de nada

Entonces Asia procedió a contarle su historia, toda completa, hasta las palabras finales que Penemue le dijo, Asia no sabia si la ayudarían o no, pero aún así le contó lo mismo que Penemue le había dicho.

XXXX

"Entonces escuche que alguien estaba gimiendo, voy a el cuarto donde Asia se está quedado, abrí la puerta preocupado de que algo pudiera estar pasando y ¡baam! Me encuentro con las dos besándose y tocándose jajajaja"

Grayfia tenía el teléfono en las manos con la fotos para corroborar lo que estaba diciendo. Escuchando la estruendosa risa del profesor, Grayfia no podía evitar sonreír para si misma mientras veía las fotos en el celular. Seguramente Rias había esperado encontrar a su sensei en su cama, pero quien estaba en la habitación todo el tiempo fue Asia.

Ambos estaban sentados en una banca frente a la tienda de veinticuatro horas.

"Entiendo" dijo ella sencillamente aún con la sonrisa en su cara. "Escuche que estás entrando a el nuevo emperador rojo pero que aún no encuentra a quien lo re encarnó"

Naruto se rasco la parte baja de su cuello un poco incómodo de lo que Grayfia le acababa de preguntar. "Supongo" Naruto volteo a ver los ojos plata de Grayfia. "Hay bastantes rumores sobre el inframundo, la mayoría de ellos malos, ¿que tanto hay de cierto en ellos?" Naruto pregunto,

Grafya suponía que ahora que tenía un protegido que era un demonio re encarnado, el quería saber que tan ciertos eran todos esos malos rumores, para estar mejor preparado para ayudarlo en caso de que estuviera en problemas, su rey no estaba para hacerlo.

Los dos se quedaron callados durante unos minutos, simplemente escuchado los sonidos que la noche traía con ella

Mientras reunía sus pensamientos Grafya no podía evitar que esto era extrañamente familiar. "Lo mejor sería que el rey de el nuevo Dragón Emperador Rojo fuera que estuviera muerto y el realmente no le debiera obediencia a nadie"

"¿T-tan mal?"

"Por supuesto. Te puedes imaginar a una nińa de diez ańos acusando a un joven de quince de haberla violado y el Lucifer actual volviéndose loco por ello"

La garganta de Naruto se apretó dolorosamente cuando escucho las frías palabras de Grayfia, pensaba que ya había superado lo qué pasó ese día, cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Rias, luego de Sona y finalmente de Ravel...

"Hmm, muchos piensan que la última guerra por el inframundo termino hace ańos, cuando el verdadero Lucifer ardió en fuego sagrado..."

Esas palabras dejaron en un completo estado de estupefacción a Naruto. 'Ella no puede estar diciendo-'

"Pero solo entro en una guerra fría con varias facciones en conflicto" Grayfia volteo a ver a Naruto seriamente. "Estoy un cien por ciento segura que Rias te pedirá ayuda con su problema... te recomiendo que la ignores de todos modos su boda no pasara.. el día de su boda es cuando finalmente el destino del inframundo se decidirá, las fuerzas que han estado reuniendo sus fuerzas por fin chocarán y quien quede de pie será quien se quede con el inframundo" sin decir más Grayfia se levanto de la banca, depositó la botella de te que había en el cesto de basura y comenzó a caminar hacia la oscuridad mientras Naruto la veía irse incrédulo.

"No dejes que el dragón se involucre ahora mismo, el sigue siendo solo una lagartija"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la mujer de pelo color plata.

XXXX

"¡Por que sigues insistiendo en esto Riser nos vas arrastrar a el lodo junto a ellos!"

"¡Eso es una mentira mi apellido cambiara a Gremory, los Phoenix nada tendrán que ver con nada!"

"¡Basta ya Riser! ¿Que quieres hacer con Rias? ¿Es Venganza? ¿Quieres Humillarla? Naruto jamás hubiera aprobado estas acciones y tú lo sabes"

"No me interesa en lo más mínimo, jamás la castigaron por nada, ella tiene que pagar de alguna manera por lo que hizo... padre teniente que ser vengado, solo mira a Ravel, si no hubiera sido por ella, mi hermana, mi hermana..."

Esas palabras, esas sentencias, esa discusión entre su madre, Ruval y Riser seguía fresca en la memoria de Ravel como si solo la hubiera escuchado hace apenas unos minutos y no horas.

Un rayo cayó cerca de la mansión de la familia Phoenix, el poderoso sonido que seguramente haya despertado a todos en la mansión, parecía que el errático clima de el inframundo seguía haciendo de las suyas, Ravel no estaría sorprendida si mańana todo el estado está cubierto de nieve.

Sea como sea Ravel no podía dormir, así que como muchas otras veces se levanto de su enorme cama que estaba llena de peluches, Ravel se dirigió hacia el baño de su enorme y finamente decorada habitación, solo traía puesto su vestido casi trasparente que era cómodo para dormir.

Mientras habría la puerta del baño ella bostezo y comenzó a tallarse sus ojos.

Cuando encendió la luz de el cuarto de baño ella se congeló en el acto. Pues allí estaba un hombre de espaldas claramente orinando, vestía sandalias color negro, un pantalón naranja, y una chaqueta color negro, así como su pelo era dual, un lado color rojo oscuro y el otro dorado.

El hombre que estaba orinando se dio la vuelta. "Ahh Ravel antes de abrir tienes que tocar"

Ravel pudo ver sus ojos, uno color violeta y el otro azul cielo.

No había duda este era Naruto.

La respiración de Ravel comenzó a descontrolarse inmediatamente al ver a Naruto, mientras que su ya pálida cara comenzaba a perder todo color que podía tener.

Ravel rápidamente cerró la puerta del bańo y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

"¡Ravel! ¡Eres una mujer horrible abrí la puerta en este instante!"

Ravel sabia que todo era producto de su imaginación, pero simplemente toda era tan real, la perilla de la puerta del baño comenzó a girarse desconsoladamente mientras que Naruto del otro lado la golpeaba con fuerzas. Con cada golpe Ravel daba un salto asustada de que pudiera salir de allí.

No fue hasta que pasaron unos segundos, cuando un rayo cayó e iluminó monetariamente toda la sala que la luz del baño se apago, la perilla paró de moverse y los golpes en la puerta dejaron de sonar.

Ravel siguió retrocediendo, en este punto ella ya estaba extremadamente asustada de haberlo visto.

Ravel siguió retrocediendo hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared. Solamente que en su mente no era ninguna pared.

"¿Que haces despierta tan tarde Ravel?"

Inmediatamente Ravel se dio la vuelta y volvió a retroceder cuando vio a Naruto parado allí frente a ella.

"Hey Ravel... ¿recuerdas?"

La manos de Ravel se fueron a su boca, esta era la peor parte de todas. "Por favor Naruto no" ella rogó que se detuviera.

"Hmm, de que hablas a mí no me diste oportunidad de rogar, ¿o recuerdo mal?"

"Por favor no Naruto, me-me lastimas" Ravel comenzó a llorar.

"¿Te lastimo? ¿De veras?"

Fue en ese momento que Naruto sacó reveló su mano derecha, Ravel uso sus manos para tapar un grito cuando vio el horrible aparato que Ajuka había inventado. Era una cruz color blanco del tamaño de una mano.

"¿Recuerdas?" Naruto que había estado cargando la cruz con una cadena, la tomó por la base con su mano.

Los ojos de Ravel se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras que sus manos se apretaban más y más contra su boca, en un intento de tapar sus gritos y lloriqueos.

"¿Recuerdas mi expresión?"

Ravel recordaba su expresión cuando tomó esa cruz, shock, miedo e incredulidad estaban plasmados por toda su cara.

"Primero fue lento, mi mano fue cubierta en llamas y solo mi mano"

La mano de Naruto se cubrió de llamas blancas.

"Claro fueron unos segundos solamente, pero después..."

"¡HMMMMMMMMMMM!" Ravel grito aterrada pero sus manos ahogaron su grito.

Naruto estalló por completo en llamas, todo su cuerpo fue inmediatamente devorado por ellas.

Los ojos llorosos de Ravel reflejaban a un Naruto donde salía fuego por su boca, donde fuego salía por sus ojos y Ravel lo podía escuchar perfectamente, su alarido de dolor, el grito continuo y continuó y continuo, hasta que Ravel no pudo escuchar más y salió corriendo despavorida de su habitación.

Ravel no sabe por cuánto tiempo corrió o hacia donde estaba corriendo, los sonidos de los truenos se combinaban con el alarido de dolor de Naruto que ella aún podía escuchar.

Ella simplemente siguió corriendo por toda la mansión hasta que no pudo más. Finalmente Ravel llego a la sala de la mansión, cuando se detuvo allí, ella comenzó a vomitar hasta que no tenía nada en su estómago.

Luego ella pudo ver una de las espadas que su padre solía coleccionar y colgar en la pared. Son pensarlo ella alcanzó el sable y puso la punta justo debajo de su cuello. Ella respiraba agitadamente y sudor recorría su cuerpo entero mientras veía la mortal espada, solo un moviendo y todo terminaría.

"¿Que haces princesa?"

Las manos de Ravel inmediatamente soltaron el sable.

Allí estaba nuevamente Naruto, pero no vestía su lo que solía usar habitualmente, si no que llevaba puesto una ridícula pijama llena de dibujos de una gallina estampados.

Ravel solo se quedo allí tiesa, sus ojos comenzaron a mirar alrededor, la sala ahora estaba llena de juguetes todos tirados y desordenados en el suelo, además de que había varias cobijas puestas alrededor de los sillones. Ravel se miro a si misma, allí estaba ella vistiendo la misma ridícula pijama que Naruto.

Ella recuerda esto, estaba en sus momentos más felices que le encantaba recordar, una pijamada, una noche donde ella, Riser y Naruto habían pasado la noche juntos jugando y riendo.

Fue entonces que Naruto la tomó de la mano mientras bostezaba evidentemente cansado. "Vamos a dormir Ravel" Naruto la guió directamente hacia el colchón más grande, donde el se acostó primero y luego Ravel encima de el.

Ravel no sabia que hacer, simplemente se dejó llevar y finalmente cerró sus ojos cuando recargo su oreja en el pecho de Naruto y comenzó a escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo Ravel mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho y metía sus manos entre su espalda y el sillón.

"Ehh, no~ yo lo siento más, ese idiota sigue quemándose a si mismo ¿verdad?"

"Yo lo hice Naruto"

"No es cierto, es el, el que viene todas las noches a quemarse frente a ti, obviamente es producto de tu enloquecida mente, yo jamás haría algo así... digo que pereza venir todas la noches y quemarme, nope definitivamente estas loca"

Ravel sintió un par de manos posándose en sus nalgas.

"Yo prefiero muerte por Snu Snu"

Cuando dijo las palabras Snu Snu Naruto apretó sus nalgas, Ravel tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse pero no dijo nada.

"Si estás dispuesta a ejecutarme entonces me declaro culpable..."

Pasaron varios segundos sin que ninguno dijera nada, después los dos comenzaron a reír.

Ravel soltaba lágrimas de alegría mientras reía. "Te extraño te extraño te extraño tanto, por favor no te vallas"

"Ah no te preocupes siempre estaré aquí" Naruto le dio otro apretón a sus nalgas.

"En mi corazón" Ravel dijo esperanzada.

"Ehh, hmm, bueno la verdad es que tienes un par de enormes pechos así que supongo que si, también" Naruto suspiro. "Ravel tienes que avisar a Rias de que Riser planea visitarla, no dejes que la tome por sorpresa"

Ravel escucho esas palabras, solo asintió, poco a poco la tierra de los sueńos la estaba reclamando.

"No te preocupes princesa"

Ravel sintió como Naruto le daba un beso en su frente.

"Recuerda que todo se pondrá mejor"

A la mańana siguiente los sirvientes de la mansión encontraron a Ravel en el sillón durmiendo pacíficamente aferrada a una almohada.

XXXX

Bueno eso fue toda por este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar.

No te preocupes por parejas en este momento.

Pues no sé si valla a darle un harem a Issei, e estado leyendo lo que la palabra significa tanto en la vida real como en el anime y manga, literalmente no tienen por qué ser hombres y mujeres o cosas que se van a quedar con el protagonista como parejas o algo así, si no que es un grupo que lo apoya. Es extrańo con razón en muchos de los animes dice harem pero al final el prota solo se queda con una persona lol.


	12. Chapter 12

Que lo disfruten...

Naruto caminaba por las oscuras calles de Kuoh, su mente no se podía sacar ni a Grayfia ni lo que había dicho.

El no sabia cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejó su departamento, cuando empezó a escuchar los gemidos de placer que salían de Asia habían sido las tres de la mańana, el sinceramente pensó qué tal vez ella se estaba masturbando a esa hora, fue un poco sorprendiéndote comenzar a escucharla.

Parecía que Naruto no le daba crédito suficiente a Rias, infiltrarse en su departamento sin que el lo supiera no era poca cosa.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Naruto concluyó quien a quién en realidad buscaba violar Rias no era a Asia si no a el, de esa manera tal vez alguien cancelaría el matrimonio arreglado, ya sea Riser o algunos de lo padres lo forzaría a detenerlo.

No era cosa fácil desacerté de contratos mágicos que fueron firmados con la sangre de los involucrados, seguramente los Gremory y Phoenix habían usado la sangre de una Rias y Riser cuando solo eran unos bebes para firmar ese contrato.

Es por eso que amenos de que los dos estuvieran de acuerdo ese matrimonio no se rompería.

Aquí es lo que Naruto no entendía de Riser, por que su amigo quería continuar con su matrimonio arreglado. Naruto recuerda que al principio Riser estaba interesado en el, pero era más curiosidad que otra cosa, cuando Riser perdió esa curiosidad fue cuando agregó con Rias de romper ese matrimonio arreglado con ella. Rias no quería estar con el y Riser tampoco quería estar con ella.

Riser solo tenía ojos para Yubelluna...

Recordar a su hermanita le trajo una sonrisa a Naruto.

Naruto y Yubelluna crecieron en el mismo orfanato de la ciudad de Lilith.

Los tres tenían la misma edad, los tres crecieron juntos como mejores amigos, y aunque Naruto solía salir jugar y conocer más gente, Yullabena y Riser preferían jugar para ellos mismos, Yubelluna al igual que Koneko hubiera sido otra de sus piezas si no es que su juicio hubiera pasado, Naruto no sabe cómo es la relación actual de ambos, pero el está seguro de que ambos siguen juntos, quien sabe tal vez ahora que Riser tiene sus piezas tal vez re encarnó a Yullabena como su reina, ella era una amante de las explosiones y el fuego después de todo.

Lo que llevaba a Naruto ha hacerse muchas preguntas.

Que era lo que quería Rias, que era lo que quería Riser, quienes eran lo demás poderes en el inframundo, por que querían quitar a Sirzechs, es que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, de que lado estaba Grayfia y Serafall, Naruto pensaba que las dos apoyaban a Sirzechs pero después de escuchar como Grayfia se expresaba de el ya no estaba tan seguro, entonces que era lo que Grayfia y Serafall buscaban, quien más estaban involucrados en todo esto, quienes estaban aliados con quienes, quienes se consideraban enemigos, estaba la vieja facción involucrada en todo esto, había alguna facción completamente fuera de la bíblicas involucradas.

Esto era horrible.

Esto era un desastre, la peor pesadilla política lista para pasar y explotarles a todos en sus rostros, desde los que estaban involucrados hasta los que eran inocentes.

Grayfia le había dicho si no gritado que algún tipo de guerra se iba a librar en el inframundo el día de la boda de Rias y Riser.

Esta era la razón por la que Naruto no se quería verse involucrado en nada de esto incluso antes de su juicio.

Pero mucha gente lo llamaba el siguiente Lucifer, aunque en su vida anterior el quería convertirse en Hokage tal vez se lo hubiera pensado mejor después de saber que los líderes tenían que lidiar con todo esto.

Pero la pregunta más importante de todas era saber si a Naruto le importaba.

Obviamente se preocupaba por Grayfia y Serafall, Riser, Yubelluna.. y aunque no quería también le preocupaba Rias y lo que pudiera hacer.

Justo cuando Naruto había hecho una vida en el inframundo, alguien tenía que arruinárselo, justo cuando ya comenzaba a re hacer su vida como un humano normal las circunstancias querían arruinárselo.

Además ahora se tenía que preocupar por Issei y también Asia.

Naruto paso su mano por su cabeza tocando las suaves vendas, por pura casualidad del destino su camino sin rumbo lo trajo hasta lo que parecía ser un santuario construido arriba de una montańa.

Naruto sonrió mientras comenzaba a subir las largas escaleras hacia el santuario que seguramente se encontraba arriba escondido.

Hace mucho tiempo que no piensa en su madre o padre, Naruto no sabia quien lo había parido cuando renació en este mundo, pero de algo que el estaba seguro es que Minato y Kushina eran sus verdaderos padres. Tal vez ellos lo puedan ayudar a decidir que es lo que va hacer. Era obvio que el no esperaba que se aparecieran frente a el como alguna clase de espíritus, pero tal vez una seńal de que estaban junto a el lo ayudaría.

Naruto continuó subiendo las escaleras sin poder ver realmente cuando terminarían, subió y subió hasta que comenzó a hacerse ridículo, ahora sabia la razón por la que seguramente no mucha gente venía a este lugar, el sacerdote o sacerdotisa seguramente ya estaban muertos o en proceso de morir de hambre.

Finalmente después de muchas escaleras Naruto llego a la cima, mucha fue su sorpresa al ver una típica enorme casa japonesa y justo a su lado el pequeńo santuario para que le rezaras a lo que tú corazón gustara más.

Era bastante hermoso, había una luz aquí y allí para iluminar, un pequeńo arroyo con varios peces nadado dentro, era bastante bello y realmente daba sentimientos de paz y serenidad.

Naruto se acercó hasta el santuario, se arrodillo, junto sus manos y comenzó a orar por sus padres.

Realmente toda la situación lo tenía bastante alterado.

Naruto se quedo allí quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, no hubo nada sobrenatural, ninguna fuerte corriente de viento que le haya dejado una rosa frente a el, ningún susurro o palabras de ánimo de su madre que el viento se haya llevado, tampoco sintió alguna mano posándose sobre su hombro...

Una vena comenzó a crecer en su frente. '¡Que están esperando necesito compasión, amor y ternura!' Dijo enojado mentalmente.

Después de varios segundos más sin que pasara nada, Naruto finalmente se dio por vencido, suspiro cansado y abrió sus ojos. "Mama, papa por favor necesito ayuda" susurró viendo el pequeńo y bien hecho santuario.

"Sensei?"

Naruto escucho esa dulce voz que el reconocía bien, aún en la misma posición volteo para ver a Akeno Himmejima parada allí, con su largo pelo negro amarrado en una coleta de caballo, vestida en un tradicional traje blanco y rojo de sacerdotisa, viéndolo con esos brillantes ojos violenta preocupada.

Parecía que la mágica ráfaga de viento había decidió aparecer en ese momento cuando Akeno apareció frente a el. Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar idiotizado lo bella que Akeno se veía con ese traje, parecía que había nacido justo para llevarlo. "Te ves hermosa Akeno"

Su pálido rostro se puso un poco rosa al escuchar esas palabras. "Ara Ara sensei sigue con esa dulces palabras y tendrás que tomar la responsabilidad"

Normalmente Naruto se hubiera echado a reír al escuchar el pequeńo chiste, pero ahora mismo su estado mental simplemente le arruinaba el día. "Ya veo"

Y Akeno supo en ese momento que algo estaba mal con el, estaba en un estado melancólico que simplemente no le quedaba. Sin pensarlo realmente Akeno camino hasta el, y se sentó perfectamente lo más pegada que pudo justo alado de el, mientras que al mismo tiempo cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a orar por el alma de su madre.

Naruto no dijo nada, limitándose a hacer lo mismo que ella.

"No sabia que eras una sacerdotisa Akeno"

"Ara Sensei, estoy segura qué hay muchas cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro..."

Allí estaba, la primera víctima de sus mentiras, la dulce voz de Akeno tenía una pizca de irritación además de que esas palabras fueron especialmente escogidas para hacerlo sentir culpable de no haber sido sincero con ella. Esto era difícil para el, Naruto consideraba a Akeno como su mejor amiga, desde que ella entro a la escuela, los dos simplemente hicieron click, y ahora el se sentía como una mierda al haberle mentido.

Naruto suspiro mientras se ponía de pie. 'Bueno esto nunca iba a funcionar de todos modos' era una lástima que Akeno era tan cercana a Rias, claro siempre podía decirle toda la verdad a Akeno, pero entonces Akeno tendría que cargar con el peso de que ella estaba negando a Rias al mantener su secreto.

"Lo siento Akeno" Naruto se dio media vuelta comenzado a caminar hacia las largas escaleras de regreso por donde vino. Lo mejor sería alejarse de ella, solo se lastimarían si seguían así.

Pero claro no fue la mejor decisión ni mucho menos las mejores palabras que salieron de su boca.

Naruto no consiguió dar el segundo paso, cuando Akeno ya estaba parada hecha una furia la frustración que sentía y se había estado acumulando por fin despertó, explotado toda al mismo tiempo.

Akeno no sabe cuando o como lo hizo, pero estaba sobre el, se había lanzado hacia el, subiéndose a su estómago inmovilizándolo como pudo, lo primero que hizo fue darle una bofetada, que por el sonido que producido fue bastante dolorosa, además de que los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos se salieron un poco de lugar.

Quien era realmente este hombre, de verdad era solo un humano normal, de verdad su verdadero nombre era Minato, quien era realmente Minato Namizake, era el bobo profesor de inglés que trataba de hacer sonreír a todos en la clases o era un asesino que intentaba escapar de su pasado.

"¡¿Quien eres tú?!" Grito mientras le daba otra bofetada.

Era algún agente enviado por su padre para obsérvala, eso explicaría como pudo contactar tan rápido a Penemue.

"¡¿Quien eres?!" Otra bofetada, lo que Akeno más le molestó en ese momento fue como Rias le había platicado acerca como es que Penemue lo había besado.

Donde se había metido ese hombre con el que Akeno solía pasar su tiempo haciéndole bromas a otros, ese hombre que le sacaba una sonrisa diciendo cosas absurdas y sin sentido cuando almorzaban juntos

"¡Regrésamelo!" Akeno gritaba histérica y con lágrimas en los ojos, por que tenía que pasarle esto, era algún tipo de broma cruel.

Akeno solo quería regresar a esos momentos felices cuando ella felizmente ignoraba quien era este hombre bajo. Cuando le prestaba atención solo a ella, cuando no había ningún nuevo demonio en entrenamiento o una monja en problemas, solo eran ellos dos.

"¡Quiero mi sol de regreso!"

"¡Dámelo!"

"¡Dámelo!"

"¡Devuelvo!"

"¡Es mío!"

Cada palabra era una bofetada, cada palabra venía acompañado por un grito desgarrador. Akeno lo abofeteo hasta que comenzó a arrancarle las vendas de la cara, derecho Akeno lo estaba haciendo a propósito, quien era el verdadero quien se ocultaba bajo montones y montones de ropa, quien incluso ocultaba sus ojos todo el tiempo. Así que Akeno desesperadamente gritaba y lo abofeteaba. Finalmente su garganta dolía demasiado para seguir y sus brazos se sentían demasiado pesados para seguir, con sus últimas fuerzas Akeno le arrebató sus lentes rompiéndolos bajo el poderoso agarre de su mano.

Cuando la aún enloquecida e iracunda Akeno lo volteo haber estaba vez a los ojos, sus ojos violeta pudieron ver los azules suyos, era como ver el cielo de lo azul claro que eran...

Fue entonces que el sagaz cerebro de Akeno Himejima empezó a conectar cosas, recuerdos de hace ańos con Rias.

"Era un bobo, un bobo al que le gustaba hacer bromas a los demás, era un persona sencilla que realmente no le importaba nada mucho"

Encaja a la perfección, sus personalidades lo hacia, el hombre de Akeno y el de Rias.

"Ojos azules como el cielo"

Akeno jamás había visto ojos tan claros y azules más que ahora.

"Era un genio, capazas de hacer lo que sea con ese Fuin suyo"

El hombre de Akeno tenía una inconfundible aura humana, pero... pero si el Fuin de Naruto fue capaz de arrancarle su pieza a el hermano de Rias, además de ser llamado el arte de la imaginación quien sabe que otras maravillas podía hacer, incluso poder enmascarar una aura y cambiarla por completo...

"Pero está muerto, ardió hasta que se convirtió en cenizas, cenizas que Leviathan-sama congelo y se llevó..."

Ciertamente para alguien como Rias que vio arderlo hasta que se convirtió en cenizas podría haber sido imposible pensar lo que ahora pasaba por la mente de Rias. Pero Akeno no tenía tal problema, ella podía perfectamente creer que el había sobrevivido.

"...Naruto" susurró la desgastada voz de Akeno.

Cualquier duda que Akeno podía haber tenido se desvaneció cuando sus ojos azules cambiaron de color a rojo, rojos con tres puntos negros alrededor de ellos, esos eran la perfecta descripción de los legendarios ojos del legendario demonio que derrotó a el Lucifer más fuerte de la historia cuando solo tenía quince ańos... este era Naruto y estaba vivo.

El sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte, iluminado a los dos, Akeno podía ver los dańos que ella y el fuego habían hecho ahora que ya no ha is vendas para cubrirlo. Akeno Se llevó sus manos a su boca al verlo.

"Eres demasiado lista para tu propio bien Akeno"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro.

XXXX

Qué tal, para serles sinceros esto era el último pedazo del capítulo anterior, pero a veces fanfic se pone sus mońos y no me deja subir más de ciertas tanto número de palabras. Así que aquí está yay!

Por que lo subiste tan tarde entonces? No tenía internet lol.

Naruto tenía los ojos color azul, además de tener el pelo color rojo y dorado, partido a la mitad, tal vez tu descripción hubiera quedado mejor, meh para la otra será entonces, además me disculpo si leíste que tenía un ojo de un color y el otro de otro, aveces se me confunden las ideas.

Ocho de diez mexcore, su juicio... digamos que fue más injusto amigo.

Venganza? Pues si eso es lo que los personajes quieren eso intentarán tener. Seguir con su camino? Pues eso es lo que todos hacemos. Te confunde la historia y quieres que la lea, trato de trasladar esto a inglés así que la leo lo suficiente, tal vez deberías tratar de sacar tus conclusiones como lo hace mexcore, el nos demostró de que ya e dado sufiencetes pistas para que se den una idea de lo qué pasó.

Confusiones y misterios? Bueno supongo estás viendo las perspectivas de los personajes, perspectivas que pueden estar bien o pueden estar equivocadas. No es agradable como estoy escribiendo esto, te pido disculpas entonces amigo trato de enserio esforzarme por hacer esto, tratare de esforzarme más.

Te entiendo supongo que yo también me gustan ver ciertas parejas, como por ejemplo creo que a ti no te convence del toda Asia pero a mí si me agrada tal vez sea por mi fetiche de nuns lol, esos harems que cometas nunca me gustaron y no creo que sean harems de verdad, si es un harem de verdad el prota devefia tener varias parejas, no solo una si es un harem de verdad. No te gusto como fue lo de la traicion entonces, me disculpo mi imaginación no llego para más.

Ya, entones parece que lo de que Naruto sea un pervertido se te olvidó comentar también amigo eso también nada tiene que ver con su personalidad canon pero no te veo comentando sobre eso. No creo que el adulterio aplique a unos demonios de miles de ańos vivos, digo la mayoría ya se acostó hasta con su vecino. Además Sirzechs es un personaje que a mí me agrada mucho, es un happy go lucky como Naruto o gon o muchos otros, pero no creo que estos happy go lucky se consideren ser bueno y todo luz. Además tienes que preguntarse si Sirzechs de verdad era un buen tipo... Sirzechs y grafya si estaban casados y se divorciaron después de la muerte de Naruto. Ya estoy callendo en cliché? Bueno no puedo complacer a todos intente hacer eso en el sol de diez colas y lo abandone, te pido una disculpa si te pone incómodo de cualquier manera.

Gracias por comentar whiteknight, la mayoría de tus preguntas de responderán en el siguiente episodio que será largo, quiero ponerle fin a la saga de Riser ya y eso es lo que voy hacer.

Ahora Naruto no se va a revelar por el momento, la idea de este fic en primer lugar es sobre los personajes lidiando con su muerte.

Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Bueno o malo no importa toda es bienvenido en los comentarios.


	13. Chapter 13

Que lo disfruten...

Es hermosa.

Eso es lo que todos los demonios que trabajan dentro del edificio que servía como centro de la ciudad de Lilith y donde los Satanas actuales reinaban pensaban al ver a la mujer que lleva el título de Leviathan actual.

Caminaba por los hermosos corredores del edificios, llenos de tapetes caros, luz hecha mágicamente que hacia brillar color dorado los pasillos, exquisitos cuadros que adornaban las finas paredes.

Pero lo más hermoso era lo que caminaba sobre esos corredores.

Su belleza hasta no hace mucho solo había sido cosa de mitos y especulaciones, cuentos de aquellos que alguna vez lucharon en la guerra civil y la habían visto en combate, cuando se deshacía de su cuerpo que la escondía con magia y salía la mujer que luchaba a la par contra Grayfia Lucifuge.

Los hombres y mujeres que la veían pasar rápidamente se hacían hacia un lado para dejarla pasar, no queriendo inquirir en su ira o si quiera que los mirara con esos ojos violeta y fríos como las peores tormentas.

Los enormes cuernos color negro que salían a los lados de su cabeza no parecían molestarla y el velo color blanco que cubría su rostro no parecía molestar su vista. Se movía rápidamente y sin vacilar, no molestándose en detenerse ni siquiera un segundo para mirar a nada o a nadie, todos lo que se cruzaban en su camino se sentían inferiores frente a su presencia.

Llevaba un atuendo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, mostrando la mayoría de su cuerpo, su pelo largo lustroso color negro caía sobre su perfecta espalda hasta llegar a su anchas caderas.

No era nada más ni nada menos que Serafall Leviathan, unos de los cuatro Satanas del inframundo y quien se encargaba de los asuntos exteriores de este.

(Uhmm, Sesshouin Kiara de fate en su forma demonio, creo que le hace honor a la belleza de Serafall que según esconde)

Desde que el juicio sangriento había pasado, nadie había visto a la Serafall que solía tener un show en el inframundo con ella como estrella la chica boba que solía vestirse como una chica mágica.

La energética chica mágica parecía que había ardido junto a Naruto después de su juicio y ahora solo quedaba una mujer fría.

Serafall camino hasta que llegó a la sala donde los Satanas actuales se reunían para hablar, debatir y decidir el mejor curso de acción para tomar. Cuando vio las puertas dobles, Serafall rápidamente las abrió de par en par asustando a los que estaban adentro por la súbita acción, si prestarle atención a si la veían entrar o la ignoraban, Serafall camino a la silla más cercana donde se sentó, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, además de que sus brazos también los cruzo, haciendo que sus enormes pechos se vieran más grandes, el velo en su cabeza no dejaba que nadie pudiera ver su expresión o a donde miraba. Ella solo se sentó allí, si alguien fuera un experto en expresiones corporales concluirá que ella no deseaba estar allí y además que estaba a la defensiva. Serafall soltó un helado suspiro que se pudo ver a los lados de su velo.

Los cuatro integrantes dentro de la sala permanecieron callados esperando a que la quinta persona llegara.

Ajuka Belcebú miraba irritado e impaciente a Serafall que como siempre parecía ignorar a todos y a todo.

Falbium volvió a recostar su cabeza en la mesa para volver a dormir aunque tan solo fueran unos minutos.

"Parece que otra vez nos quiere hacer esperar" dijo Sirzechs mirando de lado a lado esperando calmar la tensión que había entre Ajuka y Serafall, además de tratar de iniciar un pequeńa conversación.

Falbium bostezo. "Por mi.. se puede tardar todo lo que quiera"

"Ya lo creo, pero no me agradaba para nada. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer, tratar de revivir el legado de una persona es bastante difícil. ¿No lo crees Serafall?" Ajuka escogió esas palabras para hacer reaccionar a Serafall.

Cosa que tuvo efecto, la cabeza de Serafall que no se podía ver detrás de ese velo se movió ligeramente, y solo ese movimiento bastó para que la tensión se incrementará aún más entre Ajuka y Serafall.

Sirzechs miraba sin saber que cara poner, antes eran risas y un ambiente que te hacía sentir bienvenido el que los cuatro tenían y no era para más, fueron ellos cuatro los que lucharon por la independencia del inframundo de las viejas familias... ahora solo había resentimientos entre los cuatro amigos. Sirzechs aún no podía creer lo increíble que el mundo podía cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Afortunadamente para todos, la última persona no pudo elegir mejor momento para llegar.

Tenía una cara de felicidad total, una siempre sonrisa en su cara, sus ojos parecían siempre estar cerrados así que nadie sabía de que color eran, su pelo castańo claro era largo y estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo.

El nuevo llegado comenzó a rascarse la cabeza avergonzado además de hacer varias reverencias. "Ah lo lamento muchos Maous-sama, estaba un poco ocupado, vine lo más rápido que pude"

Sirzechs formó una sonrisa fantasma en sus labios. "No te preocupes Dilcue llegas en el momento justo. Por que no tomas asiento para poder continuar"

Con sus sonrisa aún en su rostro, Dilcue comenzó a caminar hasta unos de los asientos más cercanos donde se sentó tímidamente en el.

Falbium abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos solo para volver a cerrarlo.

Dilcue un demonio de los tantos del montón en el inframundo, que luchó del lado de Naruto durante su rebelión, siendo tan fuerte como para derrotar a Zeoticus Gremory durante los combates.

Clamaba ser un buen amigo de Naruto...

Después de que Naruto había muerto los demonios comunes no se habían quedado quietos y esperando... con Naruto muerto, Sirzechs en coma, Serafall habiendo desaparecido junto a Grayfia con los restos de Naruto, Ajuka atrapado y enterrado bajo el Myojimon de Naruto, la mayoría de los ancianos muertos y los pilares dividíos, el inframundo en verdad callo durante unos días en un caos total donde nadie sabía que hacer.

Claro Falbium al ser el único disponible como líder trato de suavizar las cosas lo mejor que pudo, pero Falbium era el menos influyente entre los Satanas además de que realmente no le interesaba del todo.

Durante este caos alguien en algún momento tuvo la influencia suficiente para ordenar una legión el exterminio de los Yokai en el inframundo, esto tuvo serias repercusiones con los Yokai que estaban listos para exterminar cualquiera que fuera un demonio, un ángel o un ángel caído en el mundo humano. Todo estaba listo que una guerra entre Yokais y las facciones bíblicas estallara por, a no ser por que alguien se llevó todo Nekomataque había en el inframundo.

Dilcue fue un demonio que ganó mucho poder durante este estado caótico, volviéndose el defecto líder y la voz de la masas de demonios en Lilith que ahora exigían más poder y representación en el gobierno, así que cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron y volvieron a lo más normal posible, Dilcue fue elegido para... brindar consejos a los Satanas.

Así que cada vez que había una reunión entre los cuatro seres más poderoso y influyentes en el inframundo Dilcue acudía también.

"Bueno tal vez deberíamos comenzar" Dilcue miro alrededor, al ver que nadie se oponía continuo. "Tengo noticias maravillosas. Parece que Yasaka-sama finalmente decidió romper su aislamiento, tengo entendido que esta en pláticas con Azazel-sama sobre comercio y volver abrir relaciones oficialmente"

Esto cayó como una sorpresa para los cuatro Satanas, aunque los únicos que lo demostraron fueron Sirzechs y Ajuka, no había ninguna notica de los Yokai desde hace varios ańos por obvias razones.

Si Yasaka finalmente había decido terminar con el aislamiento de su facción entonces tal vez ellos también se podrían beneficiar de esto.

Falbium sabia lo que estaba pasando por la mente de todos. "Uhmm ya veo, que interesante, pero no debemos tener nuestras esperanzas altas, Sirzechs tu precipitado movimientos de enviar tu legión personal a la frontera tal vez no haya costado beneficiarnos de esta nueva alianza, además tengo entendido que Azazel no respondió a tus amenazas"

"Hmph" Serafall hizo el más ligero ruido de discomfort con su lengua, era tal vez lo más que diría en esta reunión.

"L-lo lamentó creía que era lo mejor" Sirzechs no estaba mintiendo, estaba perfectamente justificado sus acciones, no todos los días un Seraph caído cae a la ciudad donde tu hermana menor reside con intenciones desconocidas.

"No vale la pena llorar por agua derramada ¿verdad?" Dilcue tenía una sonrisa de par en par. "Lo más interesante es que ese "profesor" que da clases en Kuoh fue quien contactó con Yasaka..."

Esas eran noticas aún más sorprendentes, que un humano pudiera influenciar a un líder de una facción de tal manera hablaba mucho de el, además que se haya logrado permanecer demasiado tiempo bajo el radar y tan cerca de Rias sin que ella tuviera idea de nada no era cualquier cosa.

Francamente ponía nervioso a Sirzechs. Tal vez deba hacer algo pronto.

"No nos precipitemos" habló Ajuka. "Ese humano a estado allí incluso antes de que Rias se uniera a la academia, está claro que solo desea vivir tranquilamente... lo que me interesa saber es sobre su sacred gear-me refiero a esa espada que está viva y come energía" Ajuka estaba un cien por ciento de que la ya famosa espada era un sacred gear que aún no se había clasificado, era lo más seguro, no había manera de que alguien pudiera crear algo tan complejo, solo había una persona que pudiera crear algo así y ya estaba muerto.

"Que interesante habilidad e influencia tiene ese humano, estoy seguro de que está escondiendo muchas cosas incluso su pasado, quien sabe tal vez haya el este envuelto en la desaparición de lo Nekotamas, eso explicaría el comportamiento de Yasaka. Además se convirtió en el chaperon del nuevo Dragon Emperador Rojo del cual no sabemos quién pueda ser su rey o si siguiera vivo" Dilcue se llevó su mano a su barbilla, "tal vez sea lo mejor que lo traiga a este lugar"

Los cuatro voltearon a ver sospechoso a Dilcue, si era verdad y el rey del emperador rojo estaba muerto entonces otra poderosa pieza caería bajo las garras del ya influyente Dilcue.

"O podemos esperar a que su rey aparezca, no querrás hacer enojar a alguien tan fuerte como para re encarnar a un demonio que tiene un longinos como pieza" dijo Sirzechs.

Dilcue se puso pálido mientras movía sus manos frenéticamente. "Eeep. Para nada mejor que se quede allí"

"Ajuka algún avance en tu frente, necesitamos esa barrera funcionando" pregunto Falbium.

"Nada... no entiendo todos esos movimientos con las manos, no entiendo por qué debían esos Kanjis o esos símbolos, no entiendo nada" contestó Ajuka, su voz llena de resentimiento y frustración, solo para que una mirada asesina se posará sobre Serafall. "Me vas a contar todo Serafall o me voy a ver obligado a sacarte todo por la fuerza" la voz del maou verde estaba llena de seriedad e instinto asesino.

La única repuesta de Serafall fue desaparecer en un destello color rosa...

Eso solo sirvió para hacer enojar a Ajuka, el se levanto de la mesa tomó una bocanada de aire, sin decir nada más también salió de la habitación, seguramente para regresar a su laboratorio.

Falbium se levanto mientras bostezaba. "Supongo que aquí termina la reunión de hoy, espero que no haya una nueva en un largo tiempo"

Sirzechs suspiro mientras activava un círculo de teletrasportacion.

El único que quedaba en la sala era Dilcue, con una sonrisa en su cara que claramente demostraba lo feliz que estaba.

XXXX

Serafall apareció en un flash color rosa.

Donde apareció era un lugar con muchas rosas color naranja y blanco, alrededor se veía un denso y sereno bosque con enormes árboles que parecían estar llenos de vida y aún continúan creciendo.

Tenía una bolsa en su mano, ya no estaba en su cuerpo normal y ahora estaba usando magia para disfrazarse con la apariencia que más le gustaba, ahora era mucho mucho mas pequeńa, aunque su cuerpo todavía seguía teniendo muchas curvas, ya no eran tan escandalosas como las de su cuerpo verdadero, además de que vestía un rosado y tanto ridiculo traje de chica mágica con todo y un catalizador con forma de estrella.

Su expresión ya no era una fría, si no una feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella comenzó a saltar y correr, sus manos rozando las rosas mientras tarareaba una feliz canción.

Rápidamente comenzó a acercarse a una estructura hecha de hielo, brillaba como si fuera un diamante, tenía la forma de un sol con una espiral dentro.

Lo que de verdad hizo que su sonrisa se hiciera todavía más grande fue ver cierta Maid, barriendo y cortado algunas plantas que habían crecido lo suficiente como para cubrir la tumba de su mejor amigo.

"¡Gra-tan!" Serafall corrió excitada hacia los brazos de la Maid de pelo plateado.

Esta al escuchar su voz hizo la escoba a un lado y levanto sus brazos lista para recibirla, ella sabia que como siempre se lanzaría a su brazos, así que Grayfia extendió sus brazos para recibir a Serafall.

Serafall no tardó en estrellarse contra Grayfia, en esta forma Serafall era mucho más pequeńa que Grayfia, así que salto y enredo sus pies alrededor de ella, mientras que su manos también se enredaban alrededor se su cuello. Grayfia uso sus manos para tomarla por sus caderas...

No pasó ni un segundo cuando la sonriente Serafall besara a Grayfia en los labios.

Las mejillas de Grayfiase pusieron rosas, pero al igual que Serafall cerró sus ojos y disfruto del contacto de sus labios.

No pasó mucho para que Serafall usara su lengua para lamber los labios de Grayfia pidiendo acceso dentro de su boca. Grayfia respondió sacando su lengua e entrelazándola con la de Serafall, pronto estaban intercambiando saliva mientras se dejaban llevar por el placer del beso.

Finalmente tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar, aún seguían viéndose a los ojos mientras que sus frentes estaban pegadas.

"Sabes tal vez lo estemos haciendo llorar por que el no puede manosear mi trasero como lo estás haciendo tú" dijo Serafall con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Grayfia parpadeo varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que sus manos estaban sobre el trasero de Serafall apretando y moviéndose de aquí allá. "L-lo siento"

Serafall movió su cabeza negando, dandole un último beso a Grayfia antes de soltarla. "Nope derecho yo también quiero tocar más. Tal vez más tarde"

Grayfia no dijo nada, sus mejillas se pusieron rosas, ella también quería continuar, pero no ahora mismo.

En el inframundo nadie se imaginaria que estas dos mujeres tenían una relación tan cercana, pero desde hace ya ańos que las dos solían tener relaciones y todo empezó con una noche de locura y con el hombre con el que las dos se enamoraron...

"Espero que hayas disfrutado del show Naru-tan~" dijo Serafall dandole un beso a la tumba mientras que usaba sus poderes para restaurar el monumento. "Te extrańo..." lo último lo susurro, pero Grayfia lo escucho perfectamente.

"Estoy segura que lo hizo, el es un cochino después de todo" Grayfia sonrió y al igual que Serafall le dio un beso a la tumba.

"¡Muy bien vamos a comer!" Serafall se sentó en el suave pasto mientras que esperaba a Grayfia quien estaba sacado los platos de ramen.

Grayfia tomándose su trabajo como Maid bastante serio, sirvió el plato perfectamente en los pies de Serafall, luego puso otro en la tumba y finalmente ella se sentó junto a Serafall con un plato para ella.

Las dos comenzaron a comer en silencio.

"¿Como estuvo tu día?" Preguntó Grayfia, ella tomó la pasta entre sus palillos y se los ofreció a Serafall.

Esta río como una nińa aceptando. "Bueno lo de siempre, Ajuka quiere que le cuente los secretos de Naruto sobre sus sellos..."

La cara de Grayfia se volvió fría y llena de rabia, no había día en que alguien no molestara a su chica mágica sobre los secretos de Naruto, Serafall era lo más cercano a lo que Naruto tuvo un aprendiz sobre el ya perdido arte, Serafall siempre decía que era increíblemente complejo de entender, lo único que ella aprendió fue a usar el Raijin y eso le tomó bastante tiempo, sudor y lágrimas aprenderlo.

El maou de pelo verde al igual que el parlamento, insistían en que Serafall revelara los secretos de Naruto, ahora que el estaba muerto y la gran mayoría de sus trabajos dejaron de funcionar, todos buscaban la forma de hacer funcionar sus trabajos y los trabajos que aún funcionaban se vendían a precios ridículamente caros.

Claro Serafall siempre los ignoraba, cuando alguien incluso remotamente mencionaba el tema, Serafall desaparecía en un flash color rosa.

"Se está volviendo más desesperado, esta ves incluso uso instinto asesino"

Grayfia suspiro cansada, Ajuka tenía en su poder casi todos los sellos de Naruto que aún funcionaban, pero aún así después de todo su investigación y todo su genio, el no comprendía nada de cómo funcionaban. La vida de Ajuka giraba en torno en revivir el arte.

"No importa seguiremos con el plan..."

"Así es no podrá rechazar nuestra oferta"

Cuando las cosas por fin exploten tener al único súper demonio de tu lado iba ser una enorme ventaja sobre los demás. Ajuka no podrá resistirse incluso si tiene que traicionar a Sirzechs, y eso es lo que iba hacer, tanto Grayfia como Serafall lo sabían.

Serafall sonrió. "Por cierto donde está-"

Las palabras de Serafall se murieron en su boca cuando un destello naranja apareció, luego un nińo de no más de diez ańos estaba parado en la tumba de Naruto con una sonrisa y viendo a Grayfia y Serafall que lo veían también.

"Oh mi comida favorita, gracias mama" Milicas Lucifuge se sentó en la tumba y comenzó a comerse el ramen.

Serafall solo sonrió más. "Por nada Mili-tan"

Las mejillas de milicias se pusieron rosas. "Por favor no me llames así mama" susurró mientras escondía su cara detrás de su plato.

"¿Milicas has estado practicando otra vez hasta lastimarte tu manos verdad? Cuantas veces debo decirte que no debes hacer eso, Riser debe aprender a enseñarte moderación" Grayfia veía a su hijo con una furia silenciosa.

Milicas tenía su brazo derecho cubierto de vendas.

"Pero mamá ya casi lo consigo... tío Riser dice que estoy cerca, ¡en no tiempo podré completar la técnica de papa!" Milicas hablo con estrellas en sus ojos.

El rostro de Grayfia se suavizó al escuchar esas palabras. "Hmm no te creo Milicas, sabes cuánto tiempo le costó a tu padre dominar el Rasengan, un ańo entero, tú no tienes ni un mes tratando de aprenderlo" la verdad es que Grayfia no tenía ni idea cuánto tiempo le tomó a Naruto crear el Rasengan o domínalo por completo, además de que no Riser, Grayfia o Serafall tenían alguna idea de cómo se hacía.

Fue un total shock para Serafall y Grayfia, cuando vieron a Milicas enseñándoles una pequeńa bola de energía en su mano hace solo un mes...

El joven era un genio en absolutamente todo lo que hacia, era un genio como su madre e igual de creativo que su padre, con ese pelo color rojo sangre que heredó de su padre y los ojos color plata de Grayfia, Milicas era el perfecto clon de Naruto y Grayfia...

Además de ser el verdadero heredero al trono de Lucifer...

Y pronto el ocuparía su legítimo puesto como su padre lo hizo.

Milicas era la mejor esperanza para el inframundo, el traería una edad dorada para todos los demonios, el era un líder nato y carismático y a su corta edad ya era tan fuerte como un demonio clase media.

"Por cierto" Milicas terminó su comida. "Tío dice que Erika y la legión de papa están listos y armados" Milicas no dijo más, se levanto de la tumba y comenzó a practicar más.

"Ya veo" dijo Grayfia. "Tenemos que verlos"

"Grayfia cuando visites Kuoh... p-podrías ver cómo está S-Sona"

Serafall podía actuar toda lo que quisiera, pero aún después de lo que Sona hizo ella aún amaba a su hermana pequeńa. "Claro que si Serafall... tenemos que irnos"

"Ya se... es solo que no quiero dejarlo solo Grayfia, el odiaba estar solo, además esto está muy oscuro por la noches, el le tenía miedo a los fantasmas"

Grayfia tomó la manos de Serafall y la apretó con fuerza. "Mira" Grayfia seńalo a Milicas. "El no está solo, su hijo, tu hijo, nuestro hijo está con el"

Serafall volteo a ver a Grayfia sus cara estaba llena de lágrimas, además de que varios mocos caían de su nariz. "Te amo Grayfia, amo a Milicas y lo amo a el" Serafall enterró su cabeza en los pechos de Grayfia.

"Nosotros también Serafall, nosotros también lo hacemos Serafall" ella abrazo a Serafall y las dos desaparecieron en un flash color rosa.

XXXX

Rias se encontraba sentada con sus brazos y poemas cruzados detrás de su escritorio, estaba esperando ansiosamente la llegada de Riser y aún más ansiosa la llegada de Grayfia.

Era temprano en la mańana el sol ya están puesto este día que era sábado, Rias estaba usando un atuendo deportivo color rojo.

Estaba un poco preocupada por que Akeno todavía no había llegado, no se había preocupado mucho por su seguridad, seguramente el santuario donde ella reside estaba rebosando de gente y ella como su sacerdotisa tenía que encargarse de todas esas personas que buscaban algo.

Su sensei también no había llegado durante lo que quedaba de la noche horas atrás. Esto le dio una oportunidad perfecta a Rias de entrenar con Issei y Asia y saber que era lo que estaban aprendiendo. Mucho fue su sorpresa cuando realmente no habían hecho nada si no puro entrenamiento físico, lo más sorprendente es que Rias no pudo seguir el estricto régimen que los dos seguían, incluso Asia siendo una humana tenía mejor condición que Rias.

Claro Rias no sabia que ellos dos habían decido no mostrar lo nuevo que estaban aprendiendo de Naruto, después de todo sus palabras todavía seguían sonado en su mente.

Hablando de ellos dos, los dos estaban aquí junto a ella, Koneko y Kiba, Rias los había invitado a desayunar junto a su grupo, además de que le ayudaría a Asia a familiarizarse un poco con su nueva escuela.

Después de pasar la noche hablando con ella, Rias había decido ayudarla a entrar a Kuoh sin pedir nada a cambio, la monja había sido comprensiva con ella y no la había juzgado en ningún momento de lo que hizo cuando era nińa, Asia había ido tan lejos como para platicarle su propia vida. Parecía que Asia había tenido una terrible infancia y había sido juzgada por esas personas de la iglesia que tienen el descaro de llamarse los tipos buenos.

Claro Asia nunca le contó el hecho de que dios estaba muerto.

Tener a los dos aquí hacia que Rias se sintiera un poco más segura a la hora de confrontar a Grayfia y a Riser, por eso ella estaba agradecida.

Ravel seguía en el departamento de Sona, Rias no podía esperar para poder unírseles, paso lo que pase hoy, Rias retara a un Rating Game a Riser, ella sabia que tenía cero a ninguna posibilidad de ganar contra el. La última vez que vio a Riser este ya era un demonio de clase alta además de que toda esa arrogancia que solía cargar antes ya casi no tenía antes, tal vez antes hubiera podido usar su arrogancia contra el, pero Riser ya no era el joven que era antes.

Rias solo podía estar agradecida de que Riser no tenga un juego completo, eso lo podría a el mismo nivel en tanto a números, obviamente la estrategia para ganar contra el en un Rating game seria bastante simple y seria Riser quien tuviera la ventaja. Mientras que sus piezas lidiaban con la reina de Riser, ella tendría que derrotarlo, Rias ya tenía un plan de como hacerlo, solo necesitaba la ayuda de su sensei o más bien de esa espada suya.

Por fin dos círculos mágicos aparecieron en el suelo de la habitación, Rias solo dio un fuerte respiro y se preparó para lo que sea que estos planearan hacerle, ya sea humillarla, hacerla sentir mal en el caso de Riser y esos horribles ojos helados de Grayfia.

Las dos personas no tardaron en aparecer.

Rias solo podía ver en estupefacción el hombre en el que Riser se había convertido.

Riser siempre había sido un hombre atractivo, Rias se atrevería a decir que era incluso más atractivo que Naruto o kiba, pero el hombre que estaba parado en medio de la sala era bastante atractivo parecía que los ańos simplemente habían incrementado su belleza, sus ojos eran serenos, tenía una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro, venía bien vestido con un traje un tanto formal que al mismo tiempo lo hacia ver informal y le quedaba perfecto, además de que en su cuello aún colgaba esa semilla de madera echa por Naruto que le regaló a Riser. Tal vez lo más increíble y que dejaba más atónita a Rias era su aura, Riser prácticamente exudaba confianza por todos lados haciéndolo aún más atractivo, su aura si alguien miraba con detenimiento y de verdad lo intenta por que era increíblemente difícil de notar era que había cierto parecido a la de Naruto, tal vez por el pedazo de Naruto que Riser llevaba dentro.

Y por supuesto también estaba Grayfia que la miraba sin ningún tipo de emoción en sus ojos, eso claro la hacia más aterradora, parecía un robot.

"Rias" dijo Riser.

La voz de Riser hizo que ella se sintiera increíblemente intimidada y solo había dicho una palabra. "Riser" Rias contestó tratando de igualar la misma confianza que el tenía.

"¿Estás lista para nuestra boda?"

Los dientes de ella se apretaron hasta más no poder, ella sabia que no tenía caso tratar de hablar esto con Riser y pedirle amablemente que no se casaran. "Por supuesto que no"

"Muy bien, ¿Lucifuge-sama?" Riser volteo a mirar a Grayfia, cuyos ojos seguían solamente clavados en Rias, haciendo que está quisiera dar varios pasos hacia atrás o desviando la mirada hacia todos lados no queriendo encontrarse con esos ojos color plata.

"Lucifer-sama decidió que esto se decidirá en un Rating game" dijo ella sencillamente. No había más que decir ambos sabían que esto iba a pasar.

"Muy bien yo pondré la fecha, ya que soy el que fue retado-"

"¡Oye bastardo no dejaré que Rias-senpai se case contigo!" Incluso si el tipo era bastante intimidate Issei no iba a dejar que alguien mirara a Rias como si no fuera más que basura, era obvio que este tipo no la amaba y seguramente solo quería tenerla como un adorno a la cual enseñar cuando el quisiera. Issei no iba a dejar que eso pasar.

Todos los ojos en la sala se pusieron sobre Issei.

Riser lo miro por unos segundos antes voltear a ver a Rias de nuevo. "Veo que te conseguiste una mascota Rias"

Rias estaba lista para contestarle pero fue Issei quien gano en contestar primero.

"¡No soy ninguna mascota, soy su amigo y como su amigo debo ayudarla cueste lo que cueste!" La convicción de Issei era tan intensa que por unos segundos todos de verdad se creyeron sus palabras.

El corazón de Grayfia comenzó a latir con fuerza al verlo detrás de Issei en la misma pose que estaba haciendo el, pero así como llego desapareció.

"Entiendo" Riser miraba a Issei intensamente. "¿Sabias que Rias junto a Sona y Ravel mi hermana, acusaron falsamente a un joven de quince ańos de violacion lo cual llevó a una guerra donde mucha gente perdió su vida?" Riser fue directo y al grano.

La boca de Issei se abría y cerraba sin saber que decir.

Riser le regreso la mirada a Rias, quien lo miraba con apenas lágrimas contenidas y labios temblorosos, así como si quisiera lanzarse contra el y despedazarlo donde estaba.

"Como te decía Rias, el juego será mańana en la mańana, no hay necesidad de esperar por esto más tiempo" son decir nada más Riser desapareció en un círculo de teletransportación.

Grayfia hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer también.

La sala solo permaneció en silencio.

XXXX

Akeno abrió sus ojos cuando los rayos del sol tocaron su rostro, se dio cuenta de que la mańana estaba en su apogeo, ella suponía que eran tal vez diez u once de la mańana.

Su cabeza le daba giros, estaba un poco mareada, estaba recostada en el patio de su casa, viendo directamente a el jardín que ella amaba con todo su corazón que ella y su madre solían cuidar juntas.

"Tienes un muy bonito jardín Akeno, ¿por que no me habías invitado antes a verlo?"

Su vista se puso en la persona que estaba sentada a lado de ella, Akeno sabia que era sus sensei, también sabia que era Naruto... no llevaba las vendas que siempre y solo llevaba una playera y el mismo pantalón además de estar descalzo. No era bello de ninguna manera, su piel estaba completamente y muy dańada, Akeno noto que ni siquiera tenía orejas solo quedaba Hoyos por donde escuchaba, además de que su ya de por sí demacrado rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices como si alguien le hubiera cocido recientemente varias heridas, la más notable era la sonrisa forzada de cicatriz y costuras que se formaba terminado sus labios, además de que le faltaba la mitad de su labio inferior y los demás estaban bastante dañados.

Ya casi no le quedaba algo que llamar nariz, además de que su rostro más parecía algún tipo de calavera.

Aún tenía heridas abiertas de las poderosas bofetadas que Akeno le había propinado.

En general Naruto el legendario demonio que había puesto al inframundo en la peor crisis desde la guerra civil no era para nada bello.

Bueno Akeno ciertamente podía creer esto después de todo tal vez ella ni siquiera hubiera sobrevivido flamas sagradas que se dicen solo un Seraph puede blandir.

Akeno lo miraba y miraba grabándose cada detalle de el, ciertamente era curiosidad de ver algo nuevo como el.

Naruto alzó una ceja. "¿Tenias miedo de que opacara la belleza de tu jardín con mi belleza?"

Los dos se quedaron callados durante varios segundos, hasta que los dos al mismo tiempo comenzaron a reír.

El corazón de Akeno sentía un gran alivio, su sensei tan querido no había cambiado, no importaba si se llamara Minato o Naruto.

Naruto volvió a mirar el jardín. "Sabes Akeno pensaba hacerte olvidar todo esto, pensaba borrarte la memoria"

El corazón de Akeno se detuvo por un segundo.

"Pero no quería perder otra amiga, me arrebataron a Serafall y Grayfia, no quería que también te arrebataran de mi" su cabeza se agachó y miro sus manos. "Soy tan malo solo pienso en mi"

Akeno se quedo allí, claro que ella había escuchado de su amistad con Grayfia y Serafall y como ellas dos rompieron casi cualquier lazo que tenían después de que su amigo "muriera" injustamente. Akeno se sentó a su lado, tomó su cabeza con su mano y lo obligó a recargarla en sus muslos. Comenzado a acariciar donde antes debía haber pelo.

"Hace mucho que nadie hace esto por mí Akeno" Naruto cerró sus ojos. "No dudes en detenerte cuando te de suficiente asco"

Akeno dejó de hacerlo en ese momento, Naruto abrió sus ojos listo para levantarse de nuevo, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Akeno acercándose a el y plantándole un beso en lo que quedaba de sus labios.

Naruto vio cuando Akeno se separó luego de darle ese dulce beso que sabia a labial de menta, el rostro de Akeno estaba todavía cerca de el, lleno de lágrimas que caían en su cara, una sonrisa llorosa y con ojos que estaban llenos de compasión y sinceridad.

"No me importa como luces, te quiero tal y como eres Naruto Sensei" Akeno sintió como varios kilos de encima de sus hombros, realmente lo dijo sin pensarlo pero ella se sentía bien.

"No te creo"

Akeno fue tomada por sorpresa por tal respuesta.

"No hasta que reciba más de esos"

Akeno sonrió y volvió a agachar su cabeza.

Luego de una hora Akeno tarareaba una canción felizmente mientras preparaba un desayuno para dos personas en su cocina. Desde hace bastante tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, tal vez desde el día que Rias y ella se volvieron amigas o cuando su mamá estaba con ella.

Akeno le dio los toques finales a el desayuno, tomó la bandeja con los platos y jarra de jugo, llevándolos hasta el comedor de su casa.

La casa de Akeno era estrictamente tradicional japonesa, Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la pequeńa mesa, a el nunca le gustó sentarse de forma correcta, así que solo estaba sentado con sus pies separados lo más cómodo que podía.

El también se sentía muy bien, era liberador por fin decirle a alguien quién eras realmente, el no sabia que tan bien se sentía que alguien dijera tu nombre después de tanto tiempo. Cuando vio entrar a Akeno a el comedor el no pudo evitar pensar que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo con esa sonrisa adornado su rostros, su felicidad era contagiosa.

Akeno no perdió su tiempo y se sentó en medio de la piernas de Naruto plantándole un nuevo beso en su mejilla. Naruto la envolvió por la cintura y recargo su cabeza en su hombro, mientras Akeno usaba sus manos para alimentarse y alimentarlo.

Después de unos cuantos bocados, Naruto por fin habló de nuevo. "Akeno necesito detener esa nueva guerra que va a suceder"

Akeno lo miró extrañada. "¿Guerra? Se que existen varios tipos listos para hacerla en especial ese tal Dilcue que se supone era muy amigo tuyo"

"¿Quien? Bueno por el momento no importa" Eso dijo Naruto pero su mente no recordaba ningún tal Dilcue, pero algo sonaba extrañamente familiar de el, algo contactaba ese nombre con su Grayfia. "Grayfia me dijo que va estallar por fin en la boda de Rias"

La mente de Akeno dio un salto. "¡Así que ella realmente tiene algo planeado! Y durante la boda de Rias, así que tal boda no va a suceder y la confrontación por fin se dará en la "boda""

Naruto estaba sorprendido por el nivel de sagacidad de Akeno, no había duda que su mente era muy ágil, lo descubrió después de todo.

"Si tal boda pasa en primer lugar, voy a darle a Rias mi espada, estoy seguro de que podrá vencer a Riser con ella, a samehada le da igual si eres inmortal o no, ella se tragara tu energía de igual manera... eso me dará tiempo de pensar que hacer. Uhmmm.. uhmm. Dilcue, Dilcue" Naruto abrió sus ojos en shock. "Akeno que dice Dilcue al revés"

Akeno respondió inmediatamente y sin pensar. "Euclid" luego sus ojos también se abrieron en shock.

"La vieja facción tiene sus manos dentro entonces, esto es más peligroso de lo que creí... Grayfia y Serafall están en problemas además el hijo de Grayfia..."

"¿Milicias? Es un buen nińo bastante amable, incluso después de saber lo que Rias, Sona y Ravel hicieron, el sigue siendo muy amable con su tia"

"Ahhh... Milicas..." Naruto sintió una punzada en su corazón. "Un nombre poderoso, uno bueno... de todos modos necesito que Rias gane ese juego, estoy seguro que con samehada hará si trabajo"

Naruto estaba por puesto subestimando a Riser... cosa que le mordería el trasero.

"Euclid ehh" susurró Naruto. "El hermano gemelo de Grayfia"

XXXX

El Rating game entre Rias y Riser no fue ninguna sorpresa para nadie en el inframundo el resultado que arrojó.

Riser había ganado.

La estrategia de ambos equipos fue bastante simple, solo habían seis personas compitiendo después de todo.

Mientras Akeno, kiba y Koneko contenían a Yuballena. Rias se encargaría de Riser usando la espada de su sensei para debilitarlo.

Todo parecía que iba en favor del equipo de Rias, Riser estaba en el suelo respirando para apenas mantenerse consciente...

Fue entonces que Riser fue cubierto por completo por un abrigo color naranja con marcas negras en el...

Incluso Samehada no podía comer tanta energía que Riser tenía en ese momento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Riser estaba sobre Rias, enviándola a volar de un golpe en su barbilla solo para después usar su maestría en Pyrokinesis para estallar a Rias en llamas cuando aún estaba en el aire, fue un tanto irónico cómo Riser derrotó a Rias, sea como sea el Rating game terminó en favor de Riser.

Así que la boda continuará como había sido planeada. Todos en el inframundo sabían lo que venía, incluso Sirzechs ya sospechaba que era lo que iba a pasar, la boda se planeó para el siguiente día. Así que solo era esperar y aguardar por el ganador del conflicto que se avecinaba.

Claro nadie se espera de el evento que tendría lugar, evento que pasaría a la historia.

Tal vez y solo tal ves si Rias hubiera re encarnado a Issei, entonces Naruto hubiera continuado su vida sin entrometerse en los asuntos de el inframundo, probablemente hubiera encontrado a alguien especial y estaría contento con tener su nueva vida pacífica para el mismo.

Pero este no era el caso y el verdadero Lucifer les demostraría a todos por que el debería ser clasificado como un nuevo tipo de demonio, alguien que había alcanzado los niveles de los individuos más fuertes en la existencia.

La dragona nacida del infinito.

El dragón nacido de los sueńos.

La cosa que estaba aprisionada en la luna.

En la boda de Rias y Riser alguien más seria clasificado junto a estos seres.

El evento que estaba por venir sacudiría los cimientos del inframundo, las facciones bíblicas, el mundo entero... y finalmente de ciertos varios individuales individuos que planeaban heredar su nombre...

XXXX

Bueno en el siguiente capítulo por fin terminamos con la primera temporada y podemos movernos a pastos más verdes.

Para nada akuha me alegro que te hayas decido a seguir leyendo esto, no te preocupes por parejas, hay romance pero creo que a mí no se me da muy bien y se me da mejor crear el mundo creo... Tú críticas buenas o malas son bienvenidas por igual, esto es solo un hobby mío. Me siento más cómodo creado el mundo que haciendo romances lol.

Vega... ah te acercas a terrenos peligrosos allí... quien sabe que haya pasado durante su nińez que es lo que Rias, Sona o Ravel hayan visto para reaccionar tan extremo... solo nos falta esperar..

Hmm no entiendo que quieras decir con "redundancia objetiva" este plebeyo dejó la universidad hace tres ańos. Estoy seguro de que Naruto es bastante idiota, es solo que es un tonto creativo. No se me gusta más el Naruto bobo que el de Boruto así que meh. Que la gente se queja sin hacer nada... no entiendo a donde quieras llegar allí y no se que tenga ver cómo yo veo la vida con este fic. Hmm cual dios, dios el bíblico, Zeus, Odin, hay muchos que se hacen llamar dios

Para nada no me ofendo, tus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, así que no te contengas al comentar. Pero no entendí muy bien tu comentario.

A no te preocupes claro que el hará algo. A mí también me gustaba escribir el sol de diez colas, pero estoy seguro de que asamiya athenea hará un mejor trabajo.

Sin nada mas que decir me despido lel.


	14. Chapter 14

Que lo disfruten...

Existían varias maneras de llegar y moverse a través del inframundo, caminar era una de ellas, usar magia otra, pero la manera donde la mayoría llegaba y se movía a través de asentamientos, puntos de interés y principalmente las dos megalópolis del inframundo, era por medio de un ferrocarril mágico.

Dicho ferrocarril que circulaba los cielos color morado del inframundo ahora mismo llevaba ciertos personajes.

El ferrocarril estaba dividió en varios vagones cada uno con una función diferente en mente, en la última parte de este era donde viajaban estos personajes.

Naruto e Issei tenían sus caras pegadas a las ventanas observando el paisaje, realmente no había mucho que observar, kilómetros y kilómetros de montańas y tierra, un cielo color morado, tal vez lo más extrańo es que había varias rocas flotando alrededor.

"Una roca que flota" dijo Naruto mientras le daba daba un puñetazo en el brazo a Issei.

Issei gimió de dolor pero rápidamente se repuso. "Una Roca que flota" Issei le dio un puñetazo pero no fue en el brazo si no en la cara.

"¡Ahhh estúpida me pegaste en la cara!" Naruto habló con una voz un tanto femenina. Naruto por supuesto le dio otro golpe.

"¡No dijiste!" Issei le regreso el puñetazo. "¡Una Roca que flotaba!"

"¡Es flota!"

Ya los dos se veían a los ojos con furia encendida en ellos, no pasó un segundo cuando comenzaron a golpearse y arañarse entre los dos como podían.

Mientras tanto Akeno Himejima acababa de entrar en la sección del ferrocarril, llevaba puesto un Yukata color negro que la hacia lucir bastante formal, caminaba en pequeńos pasos, su expresión estaba neutral y seria, pero dentro de su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas.

Ella acababa de regresar al haber ayudado a Rias a prepararse para su boda, claro no era como si alguna de las dos se hubiera esforzado mucho para lucir bien, su mejor amiga claro que tenía un humor por los suelos, Akeno había decido dejarle sola por un tiempo y regresar a la sección del ferrocarril donde Issei y Naruto estaban junto a Kiba, Asia y Koneko.

Al llegar a la mitad del vagón donde Issei y Naruto estaban sentados de un lado y Asia y Kiba del otro, Akeno se encontró con una escena bastante extrańa. Mientras que Naruto tenía a Issei agarrado por el cuello ahorcándolo, Issei tenía su pie en la barbilla de Naruto estirándolo lo más que podía.

Cuando la vieron los dos rápidamente regresaron a sus asientos.

Akeno sonrió mientras se sentaba en el asiento libre que estaba justo alado de Naruto.

"¿Es la primera vez que estás en el inframundo verdad Issei? ¿Que te parece?" Preguntó Akeno.

"Hmm no es lo que esperaba" el se había imaginado volcanes, la tierra cubierta en lava y llamas a la distancia mientras que monstruosidades caminaban libremente con esqueletos humanos adornado sus cuellos. "Es bastante aburrido" era verdad, un incontable cielo color morado e incontables kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra plana y montańas, lo único interesante era ver alguna roca flotando con alguna forma divertida.

"Verdad" Akeno respondió.

"¿Que tal tu Minato?" Desde hace tiempo Issei había notado que su amigo parecía perdido en la distancia cuando miraba por la ventana como si estuviera recordando algo melancólico y familiar...

"Claro que e estado aquí antes" respondió Naruto.

Eso fue un shock para todos, Issei, Asia, Kiba e incluso Koneko que estaba hasta tras en el vagón comiendo dulces. Pero quien más estaba en shock fue Akeno.

'¡¿Planea contarnos cuales sun sus planes?!' Akeno no tenía ni idea que era lo que Naruto pensaba hacer cuando llegara el momento. La única razón por la que no le había contado a Rias que su profesor era en realidad Naruto era por que si lo hacía Akeno sabia que no volvería a ver a Naruto en su vida, en realidad el nunca le dijo o le prohibió decirle nada a Rias o alguien más, pero Akeno simplemente lo sabia. Ahora lo que acababa de decir la tomó por sorpresa, esa fue una respuesta bastante honesta de su parte, lo quería decir que tal vez compartiría su plan además de que pediría su ayuda y la de todos.

Sus ojos se volvieron serios y miro a cada uno de las personas que estaban presentes. "Estuve varias veces en la parte divertida del inframundo" Naruto dijo alegremente.

O no. Akeno ya se podía imaginar de que parte divertida del inframundo hablaba. Así que una vena comenzó a inflarse en su frente mientras que se llevaba su mano a su mejilla bastante enojada, además de que comenzó a decir "ara, ara" vararías veces.

Kiba escupió el agua que había estado tomando de una botella.

Koneko se puso rosa.

Asia frunció el ceńo. 'Mouu pero si me tiene a mi...' claro que ella había escuchado rumores de la "ciudad pecaminoza"

Issei solo estaba confundido.

Claro que Naruto había visitado Grigori al menos dos veces mientras vivía aquí como demonio. El tiempo en el inframundo era una cosa rara por no decir que prácticamente no existía tal cosa aquí, con el cielo perpetuamente morado, no había horarios específicos como para dormir o despertarse, la gente aquí trabajaba cuando había que trabajar, dormía cuando debía y ocupaba su tiempo en mundanidades cuando podían hacerlo, era un caos organizado, podías perderte por allí y sentir que fueron meses o ańos cuando en realidad solo habían pasado unos días o horas.

Así que Naruto se había disfrazado y viajado a Grigori para disfrutar de los perks que esa ciudad podía ofrecerte.

Naruto recuerda haber encontrado a esa preciosa demonio de piel morena, largo pelo color café... le hizo todo tipo de barbaridades durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo cuando los dos tuvieron sexo. Aún Naruto se preguntaba que estaba haciendo uña demonio tan fuerte en Grigori, pero a el realmente no le importaba mucho averiguarlo al mismo tiempo. Había sido hace tiempo y no era como si le vendría a morder el trasero...

"¿A que te refieres Minato?" Preguntó Issei.

"Bueno existen dos ciudades en este lugar. Lilith" Naruto dijo en un tono aburrido. "Y Grigori" ahora era un tono alegre. "Grigori es como Sodoma y Gomorra juntas y dos punto cero Issei, no has tenido sex.. ¡ahhhhhh!"

Issei era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender lo que Naruto estaba diciendo incluso si Akeno no lo dejo terminar por que estaba pellizcando dolorosamente su brazo. El definitivamente tenía que viajar a Grigori algún día, posiblemente hoy ya que estaba cerca...

La sala cayó en otro silencio cuando Akeno había dejado el vagón para checar a Rias. Los únicos que estaban hablando eran Asia y Kiba que al parecer se habían hecho rápidamente amigos debido a que ambos compartían un pasado con la iglesia.

Naruto estaba pensando y analizando los últimos toques de su plan maestro, iba a ser sencillo... el idiota de "Dilcue" lo había ayudado a infiltrarse en el inframundo sin problema alguno. 'Eres un bastardo avaricioso no ¿Euclid?' "Dilcue" le había enviado una invitación a la boda de Rias junto a Issei, era obvio que quería todos los huevos reunidos en una canasta para así poder romperlos a todos en un decisivo golpe. Naruto sonrió como lo haría un cazador al tener a su presa acorralada. 'Te voy a demostrar que pasa si intentas cruzarme' Naruto se levanto sin decir nada, nadie le preguntó nada creyendo que solo iba al bańo.

Issei seguía viendo por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos. La acusación de Riser contra Rias seguía retorciéndose en su mente como si fuera un molesto gusano. Issei no sabia que pensar o si quiera creerlo.

Después de que el ferrocarril entrará sobre algún tipo de nube color morado y eventualmente saliera de esta Issei por fin pudo ver una ciudad.

Lilith era una hermosa ciudad, Issei podía verlo desde kilómetros donde el estaba, aunque Issei no sabia mucho y no era una persona realmente interesada o tampoco sagaz en estos temas, el podía deducir que al tratarse de la única ciudad de los demonios era bastante importante y tenía que siempre estar al tope de muchas cosas, se veía un tanto gris pero Issei suponía que eso era normal.

Ahora lo que más impresionó a Issei y lo hizo abrir la boca y sus ojos en shock, no fue la impresionante megalópolis que era Lilith, si no lo que había alrededor de ella, por el simple hecho de que era aún más impresionante que ver una ciudad desde el cielo.

Los ojos de issei simplemente no podía creer lo que había atrás de la cuidad y que comparado con la misma se veía pequeña, era obvio que Issei iba estar en shock.

Después de todo no todos los días ves una gargantua estatua de un Buddha hecha de madera que hace ver a una enorme ciudad pequeña... además el espeso y tenebroso bosque que se extiende kilómetros y kilómetros en todas direcciónes, las enormes y poderosas raises que brotan de la tierra hasta a el cielo enredadas como si en algún punto hubieran intentado sostener a alguien o algo... además lo que quedaba de la montańa detrás de la estatua, que parecía que algún tipo de enorme círculo entro y se "comió" la montaña,

Issei solo podía mirar en shock lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando

A Hyoudou Issei le gustaba pensar que era un sujeto normal con una vida no tan normal que tenía un sencillo sueńo, pero incluso el poco interesado y poco sagaz cerebro de Issei podía deducir con sencillez que algo había pasado en este lugar, algo que no era natural, era como ver los restos de alguna batalla.

Issei estaba tan enfocado en ver la irreal escena que no noto a su amiga Asia mirando con los mimos ojos lo que Issei estaba viendo.

"No importa cuantas veces lo veas, nunca parece real ¿verdad?" Dijo Kiba suavemente mientras el también miraba la escena.

La palabras de Kiba sacaron a Issei de su trance pero el no podía quitar sus ojos de encima. "¿Q-Q-Que fue lo que pasó Kiba?"

"Hace algunos ańos tal vez uhh ocho tal vez más tal vez menos" Kiba no intentaba ser críptico o algo así, es que simplemente el tiempo del inframundo no podía medirse era así de errático, una día podía nevar y a la hora siguiente podía caer un monzón de lluvia. "Dos seres lucharon por el control de este lugar Issei... aquí se conoce comúnmente como el juicio sangriento, pero afuera del inframundo se conoce mejor como la rebelión de Naruto"

"La rebelión de Naruto..." esas palabras implicaba muchas cosas. La mente de Issei inmediatamente se lleno de preguntas, quien era Naruto, por que se llamaba el juicio sangriento, por que hubo un juicio, quienes lucharon, por que también era una rebelión, quien era el bueno, quien fue el malo... entonces el cerebro de Issei conectó con algo que escucho hace solo un día. "¿Rias-senpai?" Dijo Issei.

Kiba cerró los ojos se prepararía para explicar un montón de cosas a Issei. "Cree Issei-san cuando te digo que incluso si este es un mundo donde existen cosas increíblemente poderosas que puede hacer eso" Kiba señaló la estatua. "Son en muy contadas ocasiones que algo como eso" Kiba volvió a seńalar la escena fuera del ferrocarril. "Pasa. Primero necesitas saber quién fue Naruto"

"El era el más amable de todos... nadie tenía mejor corazón... nadie era más divertido... nadie era más tonto... no había nadie que pudiera igualarlo... un verdadero héroe..." susurró la voz de Koneko, masticando sus dulce, estaba perdida en sus recuerdos.

Issei miro a Koneko, el no recuerda haberle escuchado hablar tanto o tan bien de alguien.

Asia ya había escuchado esas palabras de Rias, pero parece que en realidad eran de verdad.

Kiba suspiro. "Mucha gente lo amaba Issei, la sociedad de los demonios suele ser opresiva con los demonios que no son miembros de un pilar, Naruto era un demonio más del montón, pero rápidamente les demostró a todos que tan fuerte podía llegar a ser cualquiera"

"Era amado por las masas de dominios normales y de Pilar por igual... Rias, Sona y Ravel también lo amaban... aquí es donde vino el problema realmente, un día Rias clamó que Naruto la había tocado inapropiadamente, claro fue bastante creíble y más dramático... el punto es que mucha gente le creyó y muchos otros aprovecharon la situación para tratar de deshacerse de él"

"Después vinieron Sona y Ravel, que por increíble que parezca hicieron lo mismo que Rias. No me preguntes cuál fue la razón, por que no tengo ni idea de por que lo hicieron... en este punto las cosas se salieron de control, las confesiones de Sona y Ravel fueron los clavos finales para cerrar el ataúd de Naruto"

Issei escuchaba a Kiba sin siquiera parpadear.

"El fue condenado a morir por lo que "hizo", la historia dice que fue cuando el veredicto se leyó toda Lilith cayó en silencio, todos habían estado viendo su juicio que estaba televisado, tanto los que apoyaban a Naruto como los que no miraban en silencio y shock su condena... arder en fuego sagrado hasta morir, no tengo que recordarte lo doloroso que es para un demonio cualquier cosa que tiene sagrado en ella"

Por ssuoesto Issei recuerda la bala de Freed y lo increíblemente dolorosa que fue, Issei incluso tenía ganas de vomitare solo de acordarse, ahora no se podía imaginar que se podía sentir ser quemado en llamas sagradas.

"Lo único que se escuchaba era la risa de la seńora Seekvaira, ella se acercó a un Naruto que se dice se veía roto y traicionado, clamando como es que antes de morir iban hacerle cosas no muy buenas ni muy amables... fue en ese momento que la seńora Seekvaira se acercó lo suficiente a el, a tal punto de tomar su barbilla con sus manos y levantar su cabeza... lo siguiente que paso fue que Naruto le voló la mitad de el cráneo a la seńora Seekvaira de un golpe en la cabeza... la primera víctima de la batalla que se venía, sus sesos y sangre bañaron a todos en la sala, los segundos pasaron hasta que los demonios que apoyaban a Naruto rugieron en fervor y alegría... allí fue que la rebelión de Naruto comenzó Issei"

"Las calles se llenaron de muertos de ambos bandos, la batalla reinaba sin un claro vencedor, no fue hasta que lo combatientes vieron a sus respectivos líderes, Sirzechs Lucifer y Naruto luchando que se detuvieron para ver quién saldría ganador, todos sabían el futuro del inframundo caería sobre quién ganaría de los dos... te puedes imaginar Issei lo que los dos representaban, un demonio sin apellido desafiando a el demonio más poderoso que jamás haya existido"

Kiba señaló otra vez la escena fuera del ferrocarril. "Bueno eso fue lo que pasó Issei"

La mente de Issei concluyó en una cosa.. Naruto había sido la víctima aquí. Si Rias no hubiera dicho tal mentira entonces... entonces...

"Los héroes no siempre ganan..." susurró Koneko limpiándose una lágrima que se había resbaló por su ojos, ya no tenía más apetito, simplemente miraba su plato lleno de dulces.

"Basta"

Todos voltearon a ver a el sensei de su escuela que estaba parado alado de Koneko. El gentil mente puso su mano en la cabeza de koneko y la comenzó a acariciar.

Por alguna razón Koneko se sentía inmediatamente mejor.

"Issei... no te dejes guiar por lo que otras personas te digan, ya escuchaste una versión de los hechos, ahora trata de escuchar otra o mejor aún de varias personas y saca tus propias conclusiones tú mismo.. si tienes la oportunidad trata de hablar con el Lucifer actual, Rias, Sona o Ravel"

Las palabras de su amigo de verdad se enterraron profundo en Issei. El comenzaba a tener miedo de Rias, por lo que había hecho, pensando que tal vez ella podría hacer lo mismo con el... pero Minato tenía razón, era mejor escuchar a todos. "L-lo haré Minato gracias"

Naruto se sentó cruzando los brazos y viendo la escena fuera del ferrocarril pensativo.

XXXX

"Estaré bien mama"

"Solo todo lo que te hemos enseñado" Grayfia estaba a la altura de su hijo viéndolo a los ojos, arreglado una cosa aquí o allí de su traje formal.

"Estaré bien, te preocupas demasiado, vamos a ganar"

Grayfia se sentía más segura escuchado esas palabras salidas de su hijo.

"Solo recuerda Milicas las cosas siempre pueden salir mal o dar un giro completo, si ese es el caso, no dudes en escapar, déjanos el resto a nosotros" la fría voz de Serafall habló.

"Todo estará bien mama"

Aunque la estaban observando, Serafall puso su mano en la cabeza de Milicas, tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, le encantaba que su hijo la llamara así. "Te amo Milicas solo quiero que estés a salvo"

"Vamos a gana"

"Ya veo Milicas, estaremos por aya compórtate bien hasta que llegue el momento, recuerda dirigirte hacia Erika cuando el momento llegue Milicas"

"Claro" Milicas no dijo más, paso la entrada de la mansión Phoenix, estaba bastante adornada con blancos, era una boda, invitados con traje platicando entre ellos, comiendo los refrigerios que había, todos esperaban por el momento en que todo se arruinaría.

Milicas notaba que mucha gente lo veía pasar, incluso si el estaba con su teléfono jugando con una aplicación, las miradas en especial venían de los Gremory y los Bael, eternos aliados gracias al matrimonio entre Venelana Gremory y Zeoticus Gremory. Milicas no tenía mucho contacto con ninguna de las dos familias, el vivía con sus madres, además realmente no le importaba a el.

Milicas estaba seguro que muchos ya sabían de su verdadero padre o muchos comenzaban a sospechar en este momento.

No había parentesco entre Milicas Lucifuge o algún Bael o Gremory.

Milicas rápidamente tomó una de las sillas que estaban un poco apartadas de toda la gente que hablaba tratando de disimular lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

Milicas sabia lo que en realidad había pasado desde que tenía conciencia, no Grayfia no Serafall o alguien más cercano a el, le habían mentido nunca, habían sido honesto con el desde el principio, por eso Milicas estaba agradecido, el sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Milicas era el verdadero heredero a el trono de Lucifer.

Y el lo iba a gobernar como su padre lo hubiera hecho, el iba actualizar este lugar desde las bases, el que no quiera seguirlo lo iba arrastrar con el aunque estuviera pataleado y gritando.

El gobierno actual era corrupto e injusto con aquel que no podía hacer nada para defenderse. El iba a gobernar el inframundo con puńo de hierro, quitaría la tontería de repartir el poder entre varios sujetos poderos, el seria junto a sus amigos y aliados el verdadero poder del inframundo.

Grayfia tomará el lugar de Falbium, nada personal, Milicas estaba seguro que el Maou perezoso le agradecería, Ajuka los apoyaría después de que le ofrecieran algunos Fuin de Naruto que aún seguían sirviendo, el maou verde se había vuelto loco por ellos, finalmente el sustituirá a el Lucifer actual.

"Hola Milicas"

Milicas conoció esa voz, era Venelana Gremory antes Bael.

Milicas no quería ser grosero, así que volteo a verla, le dio una pequeńa sonrisa. "Que tal Gremory-sama"

Venelana frunció levemente el ceńo, era lo mismo de siempre, Milicas prefería mantener distancias con la familia de su padre. "Milicas soy tu abuela, no necesitas ser tan formal" inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso por que el nińo se puso muy incómodo.

"Por supuesto Venelana-sama"

Un suspiro salió de su boca. Grayfia no deseaba que su hijo tuviera absolutamente nada que ver con ellos, y Sirzechs no podía a acercarse a el. Luego de la rebelión de Naruto, una corte declaró a Sirzechs demasiado inestable y peligro como para criar a un nińo, así que se le prohibía acercarse a Milicas. La gala de esa gente de prohibirle a un padre ver a su hijo... "Milicas si deseas puedes unírtenos en la mesa, tu abuelo desearía poder hablar contigo" le dijo Venelana esperanzada, ella de verdad quería conocer a su nieto.

"Muchas gracias Gremory-sama" Milicas regreso a su juego. No sin antes darle una mirada a la mesa Gremory-Bael donde Sirzechs Lucifer lo estaba viendo, a Milicas claro no le interesaba.

Venelana simplemente suspiro y regreso a su mesa, no queriendo seguir empalagando a Milicas.

'Está tan ciega, o tal vez no desea creerlo' los ojos y el cabello de Milicas gritaban que no era para nada hijo de Sirzechs, ya mucha gente lo sabia, pero al parecer los Gremory no lo veían.

Hubiera sido mejor si Milicas hubiera heredado algo de su verdadero padre, lo único que le dejó fue su pelo color rojo sangre e increíbles reservas de magia que solo seguían creciendo a un ritmo alarmante, además de que su cuerpo era bastante resistente y sana increíblemente rápido. Lo malo es que Milicas no heredó ni su legendaria línea de sangre, ni sus legendarios ojos que podían predecir el futuro... Milicas comparado a su padre a su edad no era más que una mosca, el solo se podía imaginar que tan fuerte seria ahora mismo si estuviera vivo.

"¡Hola!"

La cabeza de milicas se movió tan rápido que casi se lástima el cuello, sentado alado de el, estaba el hombre más alto que el haya visto jamás, vestido como por completo en vendas y ropa normal que lo hacían lucir como un profesor de alguna escuela.. entonces Milicas recordó, este era el profesor de Rias que últimamente estaba en boca de todos.

"Hola" respondió un poco desconcertado, como se había este hombre sentado junto a el, sin que el se diera cuenta. Derecho Milicas nunca lo vio entrar en la mansión.

"¿Que juegas?"

Milicas sabia que había interés de este hombre sobre el por cualquier razón, incluso si sus anteojos oscuros tapaban sus ojos, Milicas podía ver cómo esos ojos parecían brillar rojo con felicidad... "es un simple Tetris" Milicas le mostró su teléfono, le gustaría estar jugando algo en línea, pero no había una conexión a internet, posiblemente su tío lo haya hecho apropósito para tratar de alguna forma negar comunicaciones con el enemigo.

"Uhh.. tú mano ¿que te pasó."

Milicas miro su mano, se dio cuenta de que sus puntos se habían abierto, tratar de recrear el rasengan era increíblemente doloroso. "...¿me lastime entrenado?"

"Hmm"

El profesor de Rias tomó su mano, era un toque gentil, después le mostró sus dedo, mucho para la sorpresa de Milicas, varios hilos color negro comenzaron a salir de entre sus bandages, asustándolo un poco, después esos hilos comenzaron a cerrar el particular corte que se había hecho, no dolía, y no había mucha sangre, fue rápido e indoloro. El profesor puso su dedo en su boca en un claro "guarda el secreto" aún con los hilos moviéndose de aquí allí.

Después simplemente se levanto y se fue caminando hacia la mesa de comida desapareciendo en el mar de gente.

'Hmmm, una útil habilidad junto a su espada, un perfecto candidato para mí nobleza...' pensó Milicas mientras abría y cerraba su mano.

Fue en ese momento que las luces se encendieron, la banda contratada que eran obviamente los agentes de alguien comenzaron a tocar.

Milicas no podía evitar mirar lo preciosa que Rias lucia mientras caminaba hacia el altar, su tío ya la estaba esperando.

El corazón de Milicas comenzó a latir rápidamente, ya todo iba a comenzar, nada sería igual. La suerte estaba echada, si perdían que era lo más improbable entonces el tenía que sobrevivir y escapar para luchar otro día, Sirzechs era practicante irrelevante en este punto, el único problema era Dilcue... Milicas podía verlo con sentado, esperando por el momento de que empezara la acción, quien sabe que clase de plan tenía en mente, si la bala de sudor que bajaba por su frente decía algo es que al igual que el estaba nervioso esperando.

La espera era la peor parte, Milicas no sabia si ya quería que todo empezará para que esta horrible opresión en su pecho se fuera ya.

Cuando Rias llegó a junto a Riser, este ni siquiera se molestó en verla, solo se dio la vuelta esperando por que el padre hablara, un demonio que parecía un sapo vestido con lo que sería un claro insulto a el de un sacerdote De la Iglesia.

El sacerdote comenzó a recitar el libro con una calavera en su portada que había en sus manos, incluso el se trababa diciendo las palabras, pausaba ocasionalmente para tragar saliva y estaba sudando como nunca en su vida seguramente.

La tensión era insoportable para todos. Incluso los más veteranos parecían que estaba A punto de derretirse.

Tal vez por la tensión que no lo dejo continuar callado o tal vez por que simplemente había llegado a una decisión Hyoudou Issei se levanto súbitamente de su asiento.

"¡Como si fuera a dejar a un bastardo como tú ponerle las manos encima a Rias!" Grito Hyoudou Issei este momento lo haría pasar a la historia junto con los acontecimientos que venían a continuación.

El grito fue súbito asustando a muchos en sus asientos a tal punto que algunos parecían se iban a orinar encima después de la tensión que hubo en el aire. Todos los ojos estaban en el joven, la mayoría de ellos en shock.

"Ya se te olvido lo que te había dicho que hizo ella, está mujer no merece la compasión de nadie, está muje-" lo que sea que fuera a decir Riser fue interrumpido.

"¡No me interesa! ¡Naruto ya no está aquí! ¡Está muerto! ¡A el no le interesa si se queda muerto o si se levanta de su tumba! ¡Los únicos que sufren son las personas que se quedaron atrás como Rias! ¡Estoy seguro de que el no querría que nada de esto pasara!" Issei grito a todo pulmón.

Muchos abrían y cerraban la boca por la audacia de este joven demonio, en muchos de ellos las palabras que dijo se clavaron en sus corazones haciéndoles pensar si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien... pero para otros lo que Issei acababa de decir fue bastante estupido de su parte.

"Que sabes tú de lo que el querría"

Fue en ese momento de que Issei tal vez se arrepintió de las bravas palabras que salieron de su boca al ver una demonio con un velo cubriendo su cara y enormes cuernos saliendo de su cabeza, tal vez si Issei no sintiera su misma alma siendo congelada en este momento, el admiraría lo bella que era la mujer.

"Grandes palabras las tuyas, pero hasta hace poco no era más que un ignorante viviendo felizmente en un mundo normal, tú no entiendes nada, tú no estuviste junto a el cuando la injusticia cayó sobre el, tú no estabas cuando el lucho para mejorar la vida de todos, tú no estabas cuando murió de la manera más horrible solo por que tres nińas se lo querían quedar para ellos mismas, tú no lo conocías, solo tienes una versión ideal de quién fue el, el no quería morir, su vida apenas estaba comenzado, el quería vivir tranquilo, aun así trato de hacerles la vida más fácil a todos aquí, y mira cómo le pagaron... ¿sabes que es lo peor de todo?"

Cada palabra salida de la boca de Serafall cortaba a Issei en miles de pedazos, llegando a el punto que apenas contenía sus lágrimas, era horrible lo que le estaba haciendo sentir esta mujer.

"Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo"

La revelación de Serafall mandó a Issei y a todos a una espiral dentro de sus cabezas.

Sirzechs sentía como si su corazón se rompiera en pedazos, junto a Venelana y Zeoticus.

Milicas igual apenas contenía sus lágrimas, después de escuchar por tanto tiempo de su padre a el le hubiera.. gustado conocerlo aunque sea solo por un momento.

"Tal vez si pruebas un poco de lo que el sufrió aprendas humildad... guardias tómenlo" Serafall comando, en realidad no lo estaba haciendo por ser o queriendo ser mala, si el se quedaba aquí alguien lo iba a matar cuando la carnicería comenzará, Dilcue se tomó la molestia de conseguirle un pase para que entrara aquí junto a su profesor.

Issei estaba rodeado por dos guardias con el símbolo de la familia Leviathan en menos de un segundo.

"¿Ya nadie dice si te opones a esta boda?"

La nueva voz era suave y áspera al mismo tiempo como si no hubiera hablado durante mucho tiempo.

Pero hubo todos excepto los más nuevos reconocían esa voz, así que más rápido de lo que podían voltear, voltearon a ver en la dirección de Riser.

Hubo un silencio antes de que de el collar de Riser que el mostraba con orgullo saliera una mano, no tuvo que pasar un segundo cuando todo un cuerpo fue escupido de la semilla que era el collar de Riser.

Era un hombre bastante alto y bastante musculoso, de hombros anchos y alque la gente consideraría un tanque, además de que llevaba una larga y frondosa barba que lo hacían ver cómo si nunca en su vida se hubiera rasurado, lo único que llevaba puesto eran unos pantalones rotos color naranja...

Pero lo que hizo que todos conocieran su identidad fue el color de su pelo, perfectamente cortado a la mitad, un pedazo rojo sangre y el otro color oro.

Nadie sabía que hacer o que decir, solo se quedaron allí viendo mientras lentamente se ponía de pie en medio de Rias y Riser.

Cuando finalmente se puso de pie, algunos de los presentes cayeron de rodillas, otros solo se quedaron allí tratando de despertar de este sueńo.

Rias tenía los ojos abiertos como nunca en su vida mientras que una cascada de lágrimas y mocos caían por todo su rostro. Cuando el abrió los ojos y Rias miro esos ojos azul celeste ella simplemente se llevó las manos a su boca para ahogar un grito de dolor y terror al mismo tiempo. Lentamente Rias vio como su mano se acercaba hacia ella, su mente no podía evitar que esto era la más horrible pesadilla que jamás haya tenido en su vida. Después y sin aviso dos dedos se pusieron sobre su frente, Rias abrió sus ojos en shock, esos dedos la enviaron en un viaje de recuerdos.

"Valla Rias siempre supe que serías una belleza"

Rias no pudo más se cayó sus piernas cedieron en el acto.

El no hizo caso y bajo lentamente las escaleras, acercándose le lentamente a una joven mujer rubia con un peinado de taladro.

Ravel miraba de un lado a otro como si estuviera ebria.

Naruto puso su manos sobre su cabeza y ella inmediatamente fue envuelta en llamas color dorado, muchos pensaron que ella comenzaría a gritar de dolor en cualquier momento, pero luego de unos segundos las llama murieron y Ravel estaba intacta, además de ya no lucir enfermiza ahora estaba dormida, su madre veía su expresión, era una de puro deleite y de verdad parecía estar descansado.

Luego vieron ver a el sujeto sonreír levemente en dirección donde Sona estaba sentada.

Finalmente el sujeto se paró frente a todos y en medio de el lugar, todos los ojos en el.

Los segundos pasaban y ni el no nadie decía o podía decir nada.

Lentamente el metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Yo recuerdo a todos ustedes... pero les pregunto ¿ustedes saben quién soy yo?" Su voz sonaba suave, pero había un tono de autoridad en ella.

Lentamente varias cabezas se comenzaron a mover de arriba a bajo, no había duda de que este era Naruto.

"Muy bien. Entonces, les pregunto ¿por que no están de rodillas?"

El sonido de la sillas siendo arrastras o notadas completamente hacia un lado se escucho por varios segundos, hasta que cada persona en la mansión estaba de rodillas frente a su líder, algunos hiendo tal lejos como para poner sus cabezas en el suelo.

Solo había alguien que no estaba haciendo lo mismo, y su nombre era Euclid Lucifuge.

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera lidiar con el, pasos que venían a toda velocidad venían corriendo en dirección hacia Naruto.

Erika la comandante de la legión de Naruto, así como su Maid personal venía corriendo a toda la velocidad que sus poderosas piernas podían.

(Erika de Shadowverse)

Ella tenía lágrimas bajando de sus ojos, lágrimas que seguían y seguían. Tenía una manta color naranja en sus manos que inmediatamente uso para cubrir a su maestro desde sus hombros. Luego como todos se puso en una rodilla. "¡Bienvenido a casa Baron!" Grito con devoción y alegría, ella solo sintió la enorme mano de su maestro posándose en su cabeza antes de que el siguiera su camino.

"Eres muy amable Erika"

Naruto camino lentamente hasta que estaba frente a la única persona que no estaba mostrando sus respetos por su líder.

Euclid en cambio no ocultaba su cara de horror y shock, mientras que sus piernas se movían como gelatina. Como en un momento todo se había ido al carajo. Era lo que pasaba por su mente.

"Te conozco"

El corazón de Euclid estaba listo para detenerse.

"Tienes la misma aura que mi mujer. ¿Euclid? Verdad"

Varios suspiros de shock se escucharon alrededor de la sala.

"I-I-imposible... ¡imposible! ¡Tú no eres real! ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí!" El miedo hizo que Euclid saltara hacia atrás y preparará un ataque.

Naruto sonrió, sin perder más tiempo incremento su poder... llamas color dorado lo comenzaron a rodear, tattoos color negro se formaron alrededor de el.

"¡U-una forma verdadera!" Euclid grito. Era lo que comúnmente sujetos muy poderosos alcanzaban cuando su poder excedía.

Pero no se quedo allí.

Aumento y aumento hasta que un abrigo etéreo se formó en el, cuernos comenzaron a crecer en su cabeza.

Ya todos podían sentir el nivel de poder acercándose a los de Sirzechs antes de su batalla. Pero mucho para el shock de todos, sus poderes solo seguían creciendo.

El abrigo desaprecio, Naruto simplemente comenzó a brillar color dorado, el activo sus ojos y un Sussano se formó, una enorme entidad demoníaca con enormes cuernos que hizo un grito ensordecedor rompiendo ventanas y que seguramente se escucho a través de todo el inframundo.

(Me imagino el sussano como el holow ichigo en su batalla contra ulrruquia y como se llame)

Después desapareció y Naruto estaba allí parado, sus cuernos se habían hecho más grandes, brilla color dorado y además de que varias bolas completamente color negro flotaban alrededor de el.

Euclid no lo podía creer... este poder era similar a el de ese dragón del infinito, era como estar en un interminable mar que se extendía hasta que tu vista no podía ver per tu sabia que había más, mucho, mucho, mucho más... el no lo creía no había manera de que un demonio pudiera alcanzar tal poder.

"Euclid"

"¡Hiiiiiii!" Euclid grito aterrado, no podía más, esa cosa estaba viéndolo a el, Euclid se orino encima.

"Te preguntó ¿por qué no estás de rodillas frente a el verdadero Lucifer? Tú familia me sirve solo a mí y a los míos... de rodillas Euclid te lo ordeno"

Euclid no pudo más, simplemente se rompió cayendo de rodillas. "L-lo siento mucho Lucifer-sama!" Grito Euclid en total devoción.

"Bien pero necesitas un castigo Euclid, lo siento"

"¡Para nada Lucifer-sama aceptaré lo que usted vea necesario!"

"Bien" Naruto simplemente se apago, haciendo que todos pudieran Volver a respirar.

El comenzó a caminar hasta el nińo que le interesaba.

Milicas solo estaba allí parado sin saber que hacer o decir cuando su padre comenzó a acercarse a el, solo lo podía ver con ojos abiertos. Cuando su padre ya estaba frente a el, el se arrodilló a su nivel, lo primero que hizo fue darle un abrazo, para Milicas solo se sentía irreal y lentamente el comenzó a mover sus brazos para tratar de envolverlo.

Después de unos segundos lo tomó por sus mejillas. "Tienes los ojos igual de bellos que tu mamá"

El solo podía asentir.

"Tu mano, muéstrame hasta dónde has llegado"

Milicas sabia a lo que se estaba refiriendo, así que levanto su mano y comenzó a formar lo que podía de la técnica de su padre, una pequeña bola de energía comenzó a formarse en su mano, apenas se mantenía.

Pero cuando Naruto puso la mano bajo la de Milicas, el rasengan se hizo enorme en solo un momento, y todos pudieron apreciar la famosa técnica en todo su esplendor una vez más.

"Hazlo"

Milicas sabia que quería decir, así que se limpió las lágrimas en sus ojos, corrió y grito hacia Euclid y estrelló el rasengan contra el. Milicas respiraba pesadamente en el cráter que su técnica había dejado.

Naruto le arrojó un pergamino. "Allí vienen mucha información de mis técnicas Milicas, úsalo bien"

Milicas miro en shock el pergamino. "M-me lo das a mí"

"Eres ya muy grande como para darte un pony así que si" Naruto río ligeramente así como Milicas.

Pero después se puso serio y volteo a mirar a Issei que trato de desviar la mirada.

"Tienes razón Issei Hyoudou, los muertos se tienen que quedar muertos y no interferir, yo ya estoy muerto" cuatro clones de madera salieron de Naruto y rápidamente comenzaron a correr cada uno hacia los puntos cardinales de Lilith. "Pero..." Naruto comenzó a hacer lentamente un montón de sellos con sus manos. "¡Mi vida es solo un pequeńo precio a pagar mi voluntad arderá por siempre iluminado el futuro de la gente!" Naruto golpe sus manos una contra la otra.

Todos miraron como la barrera que alguna vez estuvo en Lilith se formaba lentamente de nuevo, hasta que ya están por completo, y pareció que el sol se había salido de nuevo iluminado las caras de todos.

Cuando todos voltearon a ver en la dirección De Naruto en su lugar ya solo quedaba un enorme y poderoso árbol.

XXXX

"No te preocupes, tú eres su verdadero heredero, no ese nińo Milicas o no esas dos falsas pretendientes, tu eres su verdadero descendiente y heredero, tu heredaste sus poderosos ojos después de todo" dijo Katarea Leviathan mientras veía a su amado hijo.

En la oscuridad unos extrańos ojos se abrieron, brillaban rojos en furia silenciosa, mientras que lentamente se comenzaban a tomar la forma de un espiral. "Ya lo se madre"

XXXX

Naruto silbaba contento mientras caminaba por las concurridas calles de Lilith, tenía una sonrisa come mierda en su rostro mientras se dirigía a las arcade.

"¡Oh sensei! Viene a jugar otra vez"

"Pero si son mis queridos estudiantes" dijo contento. "Claro que vine a jugar no hay mejor lugar para estar"

XXXX

fin del capítulo y temporada, había muchas cosas más que quería escribir pero decidí para aquí por que fanfic aveces no acepta muchas palabras y me veo forzado a dividir en dos un capítulo.

Espero que le haya gustado.

Supongo que Naruto si se puede sanar, pero como para que haría eso.

Ahora las reacciones de mucha gente se escribirán en los capítulos que vienen.

Espero verlos en los siguientes capítulos con un 200% más de yanderes.

Quiero decirles una cosa, Koneko y kuroka son bastante populares, pero solo una entrará en el harem de Naruto, como a mí me da igual le voy a dejar a ustedes decidir quién de las dos entra en el harem de Naruto.

Saludos y nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos y proyectos que tenga en fanfic.

Lel.


End file.
